Meninos Maus Devem Aprender
by witchysha
Summary: A história do 7º ano de Harry Potter, o garoto mais bonito da Sonserina, melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy e inimigo dos Weasley e da rainha da Grifinória: Hermione Granger. E uma fina linha que separa amor e ódio.
1. Chapter 1

**Meninos Maus Devem Aprender**

Um aperto de mão. E seu destino mudou completamente. Não encontrou um monte de cabeças ruivas quando foi procurar a passagem para o trem. Encontrou, sim, duas cabeças loiras platinadas sorrindo um pouco maliciosamente para ele. Não se deixou intimidar e logo teve a oportunidade de conhecer Lúcio e Draco Malfoy. Os dois meninos foram juntos no trem para Hogwarts e dali surgiu uma forte amizade. A influência de um no outro fez com que o menino Malfoy não se tornasse um adorador de Voldemort, apesar da insistência de seu pai. E o menino Potter aprendeu a se defender, e não deixar que ninguém o tratasse como seus tios haviam tratado. E ambos foram selecionados para a Sonserina. Sete anos depois eles se reencontravam frente ao trem.

-Potter. – Draco o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Malfoy. – respondi da mesma maneira. Não era do nosso feitio ficar com grandes demonstrações de afeto em público. Já éramos bem grandinhos para ficar pulando ao encontrar os amigos.

-Viu Blaise por aí? – Draco me perguntou. Ele era o terceiro membro do nosso trio de ouro.

-Ainda não. Deve estar dando uns amassos nas suas namoradas antes de partir. – Sim, Blaise era um cara muito popular entre as garotas. Tinha muitas namoradas dentro e fora da escola e por isso sempre se atrasava, tanto para as aulas quanto para embarcar no expresso.

Isso era um dos fatores que nos fazia o trio de ouro. Trio maravilha, também era outro apelido. Nós somos muito amigos, andamos sempre juntos e isso parece ser o terror das garotas e dos professores. Das garotas, obviamente, porque, sejamos sinceros, não havia em toda a escola melhores partidos do que nós. Draco faz o tipo anjo malvado das meninas, com seu cabelo loiro quase branco, seus olhos cinzas e segundo uma garota que eu ouvi conversando em seu bandinho "com um corpo que é o mau caminho completo". Quanto a isso, prefiro não comentar.

Blaise fazia o tipo come quieto. Parecia um rapaz tímido, na dele mas quem o conhecia de verdade sabia que aquilo era só tipo para atrair as garotas. Ele interpretava tão bem que no quarto ano entrou para o grupo de teatro da escola. Ele não é loiro como o Draco. Não, o cabelo dele é bem preto, bem curto e bem espetado. Os olhos são castanhos e segundo ele mesmo, "muito expressivos'. Baixa auto-estima não era um problema que ele sofria. Longe disso.

E eu, bem, não é por nada mas eu sou Harry Potter! Aprendi a dar valor ao meu nome depois que vi como sou importante no mundo bruxo. Nunca ninguém mais vai fazer pouco de mim como meus tios. E tirando o fato que eu derrotei Voldemort duas vezes (a última foi pra valer, no quinto ano), eu também posso me considerar um presente de Deus para as mulheres. Os anos de quadribol fizeram muito bem ao meu corpo. Não, eu não sou daqueles bombadinhos que ficam mostrando seus braços cheios de músculos. Não, como a Luna disse, eu tenho braços torneados. Não sou lá muito alto, 1,75 não é exatamente muito mas estou bem assim, obrigado. E é claro, não posso deixar de lado a minha maior arma com as garotas: meus famosos olhos verdes. Talvez não sejam "expressivos" como os de Blaise, mas são hipnotizantes, segundo uma garota que eu peguei mas não lembro o nome. E o charme Potter, meu cabelo que eu aprendi a não querer arrumar. Meu pai conquistava as garotas assim, bagunçando ainda mais a cabeleira. Então eu não deixava o cabelo tão curto quanto o de Blaise, mas o suficiente para o vento fazer um ninho quando eu jogava quadribol.

OK, explicado isso, somos os terrores dos professores (olha, rima!) porque não prestamos muita atenção nas aulas mas somos excelentes alunos. Nunca tiramos notas baixas. E também causamos alguns problemas pela escola, com o mapa do maroto e tal, mas isso fica pra outro dia.

-Finalmente, cara! Pensei que ia perder o trem outra vez! – Draco xingou Blaise quando ele finalmente chegou ao nosso vagão, coma boca inchada e um chupão no pescoço.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. Você não quer é admitir que estava morrendo de saudades de mim! – ele riu e bagunçou todo o cabelo de Draco, que o empurrou para longe.

-Sai pra lá, ter saudade de você? Vai sonhando, Zabini!

De repente a porta do nosso compartimento se abriu e uma cabeça muito loira e um pouco despenteada apareceu.

-Olá meninos! Como foram de férias? Espero que bem. Só passei para dar um oi, na escola a gente conversa! – Luna disse e da mesma forma como entrou, ela saiu. Sem nem esperar uma resposta.

Luna era uma garota estranha. E por isso a gente não sacaneava ela nem nada. No quinto ano eu e Draco a encontramos num corredor escuro, sozinha e chorando. Íamos simplesmente ignorá-la e voltar pelo mesmo caminho, porém ela mesma nos deteu.

-Potter, por favor, não vá até a floresta negra. Mesmo que ele te implore, não vá! – ela disse numa voz estranha, rouca de choro e um pouco vazia, como se estivesse em um transe.

-O que você disse, Lovegood?

-Mesmo que ele te chame, te implore, te obrigue! Seja mais forte, não vá. O sinistro mora além da floresta, onde ele não pode chegar. Um alarme falso conduzirá ao fim dos tempos, a falsa morte de um acarretará na morte de todos. A luz só vence a escuridão quando não há mais sombras. – ela disse numa voz mais estranha ainda e caiu desmaiada.

Draco e eu a levamos para a ala hospitalar, onde madame Pomfrey cuidou dela gentilmente. Quando ela finalmente acordou, não pude contar minha curiosidade.

-Lovegood, do que você estava falando?

-Olá, Potter. Do que eu estava falando quando? – ela me olhou bem curiosa.

-No corredor! Você falou sobre a floresta, uma falsa morte. O que foi aquilo?

De repente ela estava muito assustada, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos novamente.

-Então era verdade. Ó Céus, era verdade. Eu te imploro, não vá! – ela falou agarrando a minha mão.

-Mas do que raios você está falando, garota? – Draco não tinha muita paciência.

-A visão, Malfoy. Eu tenho o dom da visão. E eu vi que Voldemort vai tentar atrair Harry para a floresta, com a falsa morte de alguém que ele ama. Se Harry for até lá, será o fim. Se você for, Harry, ele vai te matar.

-Você sempre tem essas visões, Luna?

-As vezes. Eu previ que não seria bem recebida na escola, que as pessoas zombariam de mim e que Neville ia vomitar abóboras no dia 14 de agosto.

Não eram provas muito convincentes, porém o tempo mostrou que Luna era uma verdadeira vidente. O sinistro, da visão, era meu padrinho Sirius. Ele realmente morava perto da floresta, um lugar que nem mesmo os homens do ministério iriam para procurá-lo. E Voldemort, através de um sonho, me fez crer que ele estava com Sirius na floresta e que se eu não fosse até lá ele o mataria. Sem lembrar muito bem do que Luna havia me dito, eu fui até a floresta. Mas no caminho eu a encontrei.

-A falsa morte. Não podem haver sombras quando a luz vencer, Harry. Mas há uma mudança na visão. Não vá sozinho. O mago da luz pode se fazer representar.

Eu continuei correndo até a floresta quando percebi que a maluca estava ali comigo.

-Você está louca, garota? Voldemort está ali, você não pode ir!

-Mas eu não vou, Harry! Estou te acompanhando, apenas. E vou cantar para acender as chamas, não pode haver sombras quando a luz chegar! – ela era realmente biruta. Eu fui um pouco estúpido, sacudi ela bem forte pelos ombros.

-Olha aqui, garota. Você pode ser biruta e tal mas eu não vou ser responsável por mais a sua morte! Agora volta pra dentro dessa porcaria de castelo e me deixa continuar! Ele pode morrer por sua culpa, se ficar aí me atrapalhando!

-Tudo bem, Harry. É uma armadilha, ele não está lá. Mas você não sabe disso, por isso vai. Continue, tranqüilo. Eu pararei na orla da floresta, não sabe que é proibido aos alunos entrar ali? – a louca continuou sorrindo e eu desisti de fazê-la entender. Continuei até a floresta e ela realmente parou na orla.

Fazendo uma grande história curta, Sirius não estava ali, a louca da Luna cantou para atrair a Fênix de Dumbledore que chorou nos olhos de Voldemort e o cegou temporariamente, nós batalhamos um pouco, houve um grito no castelo que cortou meu coração e eu ouvi de novo minha mãe implorando pela sua vida. Fawkes pousou no meu ombro e dali pareceu sair um calor que ia direto para o meu peito. Eu não ia ser um assassino como ele. Do grito eu tirei a voz doce da minha mãe e conjurei um patrono. Acho que era realmente meu pai ali. Voldemort riu muito daquilo e me lançou um avada kedavra. O feitiço atravessou o patrono e uma luz muito brilhante saiu dele. Quando eu vi, Voldemort estava morto no chão. E Luna estava do meu lado, sorrindo.

-Nem uma sombra. Foi realmente muito bom. Parabéns! – ela apertou a minha mão e saiu caminhando tranqüilamente de volta para o castelo. Acho que ela chamou alguém, pois logo Dumbledore estava do meu lado e confirmou a morte de Voldemort. Eu fiquei tão maluco que comecei a rir sem parar. É, quem ri por último ri melhor!

E assim, dessa maneira estranha, nós ficamos meio que amigos da Luna. Não que ela seja parte da turma, mas a gente considera ela pra caramba e ela também gosta da gente. Não existe outra maneira de se tornar amigo de uma pessoa tão maluca.

-Você está bem? – Draco perguntou estalando os dedos na minha cara.

-Estou, só lembrando um pouco das coisas.

-É, dizem que o último ano costuma ser bem nostálgico. – disse Blaise rindo.

Não demorou muito nós chegamos ao castelo. E não demorou muito uma cabeça ruiva insuportável cruzou nosso caminho.

-Mas que droga, Weasley, agora vou ter que tomar um banho com desinfetante! Por que você atravessou meu caminho? – Draco perguntou. Eu não gostava dos Weasley, mas por um motivo totalmente diferente de Draco. Eu não gostava do jeito como eles se portavam, como sem fossem uma grande e feliz família Weasley, eram como nos comerciais de margarina. Aquilo me dava nojo e inveja e eu não gostava de sentir isso. Já o Draco não gostava deles porque eram pobres e gostavam dos sangues-ruins. Isso era outra coisa em que nós não concordávamos. Eu não me importava com o passado das pessoas, se elas eram bruxas, os pais não importa o que são. Mas esse assunto a gente já tinha discutido demais e acabamos concordando em não concordar.

-Ah o que é isso Malfoy! Um banho de vez em quando cai bem, principalmente para você. – respondeu a garota que eu mais odeio no mundo: Hermione Granger. No começo eu a odiava porque ela era a sabe tudo, tinha todas as respostas para todas as perguntas, uma pentelha de marca. E tirava notas mais altas que eu, uma garota da Grifinória! Inadmissível! E agora, para completar, ela cresceu. A rainha da Grifinória (como ela era chamada pelas costas já que era extremamente mandona e teimosa) se transformou, de um ano para o outro, na gostosa da Grifinória. E isso me irrita muito. Eu sou Harry Potter, eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser. Aí bem no ano seguinte que eu fiquei livre da peste do Voldemort, que eu ia aproveitar adoidado minha fama com as garotas, ela aparece toda...Bem, toda perfeitamente delineada. E eu passei o sexto ano todo tendo que olhar furtivamente para as pernas dela com medo de que alguém percebesse. E acordando com muito medo de ter gemido o nome dela alto. E ao que me parece, esse ano vai ser o mesmo tormento outra vez.

-Isso é verdade, Granger, principalmente se eu puder tomar banho com você! – Draco respondeu de pronto. Viu, eu não era o único que tinha percebido as mudanças da sabe-tudo.

Ela ficou muito vermelha (depois de um ano e ainda ficava toda encabulada com o assédio dos rapazes) e o Weasley ficou mais furioso. Apontou a varinha bem entre os olhos de Draco e ia lançar algum feitiço quando Hagrid chegou.

-Ok, crianças. Não é hora para isso. Vamos para as carroças, estão atrasados para a ceia. Vamos, vamos. – falou o gigante nos empurrando. Eu adoro ele mas quando ele nos chama de crianças é realmente irritante.

Fui com Draco e Blaise para uma carroça, não antes de ver Blaise olhando com ar de aprovação as costas, bem, não exatamente as costas, da Granger. Eu realmente detesto aquela garota.

Chegamos ao castelo e logo fomos recebidos por uma ceia maravilhosa. Nos empanturramos até não agüentarmos mais e subimos para o nosso dormitório.

-E aí, Draco, qual é a da vez? – Blaise perguntou se estirando na sua cama.

-Ainda não sei. Aquela Parvati estava me olhando durante toda a ceia, mas comer uma grifinória uma vez até que vai, mas duas é nojento. – Ah, sim, Draco tem um vocabulário extremamente vulgar quando se trata de garotas.

-Depende da grifinória, né! Eu adoraria fazer com a Granger diversas vezes repetidas. – Blaise respondeu e meu sangue ferveu.

-Não se atreva! – eu respondi mais alto do que esperava. Os dois olharam para mim espantadas e um tanto quanto maliciosos.

-Qual o problema, Potter? Por acaso você tem sentimentos por ela? – Draco perguntou, pronunciando sentimentos como se fosse a palavra mais nojenta do mundo.

-É claro que não! – respondi rápido demais e ainda senti as minhas malditas e traiçoeiras bochechas ficando vermelhas.

-Então qual o problema? Por que o Blaise não pode se atrever a trepar com a rainha da Grifinória loucamente, diversas vezes seguidas? Malfoy perguntou com malícia.

-Eu...Bem...Ele...Bom, é se rebaixar demais! Qualquer homem da sonserina sabe que não importa o quão gostosa ela seja, ninguém vai se submeter a se deitar com a Granger. É como uma traição à nossa própria casa. Ela é meio que proibida.

Blaise se abaixou como se fosse contar o segredo e falou em voz baixa:

-O fruto proibido é mais gostoso! – piscou e foi para o banheiro se trocar.

Draco ficou ali me encarando.

-Cuidado, Potter. Garotas assim são perigosas, quando você menos espera elas colocam um bambole de trouxa no seu dedo, aí já era. – era como ele se referia a alianças. E trouxa era no sentido de idiota mesmo.

-Fica tranqüilo, Draco. Daquela garota eu quero distância.

Blaise voltou sorrindo do banheiro.

-Sabem que eu tive uma idéia?

Draco e eu só continuamos olhando para ele. Suas idéias não costumavam ser muito boas.

-Acho que o coitadinho do Harry aqui na verdade tem medo de ser rejeitado pela gostosa sabe-tudo. Que tal a gente fazer uma aposta?

-Nem vem, Blaise! To fora. – respondi mais do que prontamente.

-Que tipo de aposta? – perguntou Draco. Filho da puta.

-Se Harry consegue ou não ultrapassar as calcinhas de Hermione Granger. Se ele conseguir, ele escolhe o que quer da gente. Agora, se ele não conseguir, que é o que acho que vai acontecer, a gente escolhe o que quer dele.

-É uma aposta sem sentido, Blaise! Não tem mesmo um valor fixo apostado! – será que eles não viam que aquilo não era uma boa idéia?

-Eu acho que tem que ter mais uma condição. – Draco respondeu.

-Qual? – Blaise perguntou.

-Ele não pode se apaixonar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Queria começar esse capítulo agradecendo a todos que leram e comentaram. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não imaginam a satisfação que dá ler uma review!

Está aí o segundo capítulo, e vou fazer o possível para atualizar todas as quartas. Beijos e divirtam-se!

-Isso é ridículo! Tô fora, nem pensem... – resolvi alertá-los de uma vez. Aquilo definitivamente não ia dar certo e eu que não ia pagar pra ver.

-Ow, Pottinho está com medinho? – Draco perguntou com sua maior cara lavada.

-Não estou com medo, só estou vendo o quão absurdo é tudo isso e portanto não vou participar. Sem chance.

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Eu continuei bem quieto, na minha. Qual é, eu não vou me submeter a isso, entrar numa aposta ridícula para transar com a menina mais gostosa da escola só pra provar para os meus amigos que eu consigo. Coisa mais besta!

-Tudo bem. Se você não quer, a gente não pode fazer nada. – Draco falou e foi para o banheiro. Esse tipo de reação deles me causava mais medo. Eles não aceitavam a derrota assim tão facilmente. Tinha alguma coisa por trás, eles estavam planejando alguma coisa que eu tenho certeza que não vou gostar.

-Bom, estou exausto. Preciso do meu sono da beleza, as garotas estão contando com isso amanhã. Sei que mais da metade das garotas fica excitada com a volta as aulas só para me ver. – Blaise falou se enfiando de baixo das cobertas e virando para dormir. Pouco tempo depois todos fizemos o mesmo. Seria um longo dia, o dia seguinte.

Obviamente no café da manhã nós recebemos nossos horários de aula. Uma coisa que eu adorava era ter aulas de DECAT com o Sirius. Depois que seu nome foi limpo (pegaram o traiçoeiro do Rabicho a tempo) ele foi convidado para dar aulas em Hogwarts. E anda por cima lecionava a minha matéria favorita. Só que esse ano haveria um inconveniente: teríamos aulas com a Grifinória. Ou seja, eu vou ter que agüentar a insuportável da Granger respondendo as perguntas que eu deveria responder.

-Que interessante. Teremos aulas de poções quase todos os dias. Mal posso esperar para passar tanto tempo com o querido Snape! – Draco disse irônico. Snape não gostava de ninguém e a recíproca é totalmente verdadeira.

-Pelo menos serão com a Corvinal. Tem uma garota lá que eu não sei como não tinha visto ainda! Perfeita, quem sabe a gente senta junto... – Blaise quase nunca se sentava com a gente, escolhia sempre lugares próximos a garotas bonitas.

-Bom, acho melhor irmos logo. Sirius não gosta de atrasos. – e juntos fomos para a torre das aulas de DECAT.

Ao chegarmos na sala, a maioria dos alunos já estava ali. Procurei me sentar o mais longe possível da rainha da Grifinória e sua corja de fiéis seguidores, Rony e Neville. Pelo menos nas aulas a chatinha da Weasley mais nova nunca estava.

-Muito bem, cambada! Acabou a mamata, último ano está aí, NIEM's também, não estamos aqui para brincadeira. Muitos de vocês já sabem o que querem fazer da vida, outros não tem a mínima noção. Não estou aqui para aconselhar ninguém. Estou aqui para que vocês aprendam DECAT e não deixem de ser alguém na vida porque não sabiam nada sobre o assunto. Livros e varinhas na carteira. – Sirius chegou e todo mundo ficou bem quieto. Ele costumava ser meio maluco, então era bom fazer exatamente o que ele mandava.

-Esse ano vocês tem que estar preparados para tudo. Duelos, combates, brigas, confrontos corporais e todos os tipos de coisas que uma pessoa pode fazer contra a outra. Vocês sabem os feitiços, mas precisam saber quando usá-los. Por isso, esse ano eu dividi as aulas em teóricas e práticas. Na teóricas nós obviamente leremos o livro, aperfeiçoaremos os feitiços e faremos pesquisas sobre seu uso. Nas práticas nós vamos duelar, combater, dar umas porradas. Sim, ou vocês acham que um bruxinho do mal vai te atacar só com a varinha dele? Não, seus cabeçudos, ele vai chegar dando voadora, te derrubar, te esmigalhar e aí vai jogar o feitiço. Talvez não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Todos continuavam calados e olhando atentamente para ele. Então esse ano as aulas seriam mais ativas. Isso é bom, precisamos mesmo estar bem preparados. Mas eu ainda não sei o que quero da vida, ser auror, medibruxo, jogar profissionalmente, abrir um negócio, enfim.

-Bom, queridinhos, para matarem a saudade dos seus coleguinhas nós trabalharemos em duplas. Sim, vocês serão como um time, e trabalharão juntos até o fim do ano. – ele disse sorrindo. Isso era bom, eu e Draco sempre fazíamos uma ótima equipe. E por fora poderíamos ajudar Blaise também.

-Porém, não precisam se agitar assim. O titio aqui é que vai determinar as duplas.

O burburinho foi geral.

-Se não gostarem, problema de vocês. Eu sei quem trabalha melhor com quem, foi isso que observei em vocês ano passado. Já fiquem sabendo que quero uma pessoa que seja melhor na prática junto com alguém que seja melhor na teoria. Assim um ajuda o outro a se melhorar no que falta. Não preciso que fiquem competindo entre si quem é melhor.

Continuamos todos inconformados com aquilo. E se eu caísse com alguém da Grifinória? Passar um ano trabalhando com um daqueles fedorentos não era uma idéia agradável.

-Ah, e eu estou pouco me...lixando para essas briguinhas de casas. Um dia vocês verão que isso é ridículo. Agora, quando eu chamar o seu nome, sentem-se junto com o seu parceiro.

Eu não tinha a mínima esperança de cair com o Draco. Nós dois éramos bons em prática. Blaise também não era lá essas coisas em teoria, era bem improvável que caíssemos juntos.

-Blaise Zabini e Lilá Brown. – céus, ele estava misturando as casas! Estaria Sirius louco de vez?

-Draco Malfoy e Neville Longbottom. – definitivamente pirado.

-Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. – louco, retardado, perdeu amor à vida, comeu merda, perdeu o juízo, não!!!!

-Ronald Weasley e Parvati Patil.

Eu continuei sentado ignorando aquela ordem. Eu não ia trabalhar com a mandona de jeito nenhum. Não mesmo.

Ela parou na minha frente de braços cruzados e me olhando muito feio.

-Você não é o único que ficou enojado com essa distribuição, Potter. – ela falou meu nome como se fosse um palavrão. Para que cruzar os braços na minha frente? Eu já não tinha problemas o suficiente com os seios dela?

-O que você sugere, então, senhorita sabe-tudo?

-Obviamente eu vou falar com o professor. E você vem junto, para ele não pensar que só eu estou descontente. – Mandona! Eu vou junto se eu quiser! Que vontade me deu de não ir só de birra! Mas era melhor ir de uma vez do que ter que trabalhar o resto do ano com ela.

-Com licença, professor Black. – ela chamou ao chegarmos na mesa dele. Ele só levantou o rosto, com cara meio de maluco, os cabelos despenteados e um brilho estranho no olhar.

-Nós temos um problema. Realmente não podemos trabalhar juntos, será que não poderia trocar nossas duplas?

-Mas senhorita Granger, você é ótima em pesquisas, a melhor da sala, eu diria. E o Potter aqui é um dos melhores na prática dos feitiços e eu espero que em combates corporais também. Vocês formam uma equipe e tanto.

-Mas eu não gosto dele! Quer dizer, bem, nós, er...Não nos damos muito bem, sabe...

-Bobeira de briguinhas de casas. Meus queridos, pensei que já tinham superado isso. Não vou trocar as duplas, de forma alguma! Aqui entre nós – ele falou se abaixando e aproximando seu rosto – vocês são a minha grande esperança! Tenho grandes planos para vocês, na minha opinião vocês tem potencial para serem a melhor equipe da sala!

Por que esse maluco tinha que instigar o espírito competitivo da Granger? Os olhos dela até brilharam quando ele falou isso. Ótimo, agora ela estava convencida de que seríamos os melhores e faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Eu também queria ser o melhor, mas não com ela!

-Tudo bem, entendemos que não é possível. Obrigada, mesmo assim, professor. – ela respondeu e voltou para sua carteira. Eu continuei olhando para ele, que me deu um sorriso maníaco e voltou a escrever qualquer porcaria que ele estivesse escrevendo.

Voltei para a minha carteira. Se ela se deixava vencer assim fácil, então que viesse se sentar comigo. Não vou até lá.

Senti alguém me olhando penetrantemente. Sabia que era ela, não ia olhar. Não ia olhar. Não...Olhei. Droga, ela estava com aquela cara de mandona novamente.

-Somos uma equipe, você tem que se sentar comigo.

-Então venha você aqui, Granger. – eu respondi e virei para frente de novo.

Passaram uns cinco minutos até que uma quantidade enorme de livros bateu com um forte baque ao meu lado. Ela se sentou e ficou olhando para frente, esperando Sirius continuar a aula.

Olhei para o lado e vi Malfoy sentado, muito emburrado, ao lado de Neville, que examinava desatentamente uma planta qualquer. Não muito atrás Blaise e Lilá olhavam para frente como duas estátuas, a tensão palpável entre eles. Ainda assim eles estavam melhores do que eu. Eu caí com a megera indomável, a rainha da grifinória, a mandona sabe-tudo. Eles podiam se odiar livremente, mas eu ainda tinha que ficar sentado do lado dela, a odiando mais que qualquer pessoa e ao mesmo tempo desejando jogá-la em cima daquela mesma carteira e fazer sexo com ela até que ela quebrasse as janelas gritando meu nome.

-Muito bem, duplinhas! Aqui vai seu primeiro trabalho: pesquisar sobre o feitiço desgovernado, suas aplicações e usos em campos de batalha. Quero um pergaminho de 30 cm sobre a minha mesa na próxima aula. E queridos adoradores de pesquisa, façam seus parceiros trabalhar! – Sirius conseguia ser irritante quando dava aulas. E deu carta branca para a megera me atormentar.

-Bom, você ouviu o que o professor Black disse. Nem pense em deixar essa tarefa só para mim.

-Nem nos seus sonhos, Granger! – no fundo ela adoraria fazer a pesquisa sozinha. Era do tipo de pessoa que não suportava trabalhar em equipe, confiava mais nela mesma. Agora, querida, você vai ter que me agüentar!

-Dispensados por hoje! Espero vê-los na biblioteca estudando como loucos até quarta! Vejo vocês por aí, jacarés! – Sirius nos disse e saiu da sala.

-Bem, que horas você pode ir na biblioteca fazer a pesquisa? – ela me perguntou com uma certa arrogância.

-Acho que seria melhor se cada um de nós fizesse uma pesquisa separada e depois a gente se reúne e junta as informações. – eu não vou ser visto na biblioteca da escola com uma grifinória!

-Isso não é trabalho em equipe, Potter.

-Pro seu governo, Granger, eu não pretendo mesmo trabalhar em equipe com você. Muito menos expor minha figura junto da sua em público.

-Escuta aqui, seu sonserino nojento – ela falou me empurrando com força. Quem essa garota pensa que é? – Também não me agrada nada a idéia de ser vista por aí com um ser asqueroso como você. Mas sacrifícios tem de ser feitos se quisermos um ensino de qualidade. Então você vai junto comigo naquela porcaria de biblioteca fazer essa merda de pesquisa e acabou.

-Escute aqui você – eu falei bem puto, que raiva dessa garota me empurrando, segurei os pulsos dela com força. – nunca, jamais toque em mim outra vez, entendeu? E eu não sou um dos seus capangas da Grifinória para você pensar que manda em mim. Quando eu achar que é preciso a gente senta na merda da biblioteca e junta essas porras de pesquisas. Então é bom você ir fazendo a sua. Sozinha.

Ela não esperava uma reação tão violenta de mim. Ficou meio paralisada olhando para mim com olhos arregalados. É, senhorita Granger, vou te mostrar quem manda aqui. Soltei bruscamente os braços dela e saí da sala. Tinha poções agora, ou seja, um dia promissor.

A aula com Snape foi como se esperava que fosse: um tédio. E é claro, ele me ignorando todo o tempo em que não estava fazendo uma piadinha comigo. Já cansei de retrucar e pegar noites de castigo por isso. Agora eu deixo ele falar igual um idiota. Se bobear eu até rio das piadinhas dele.

-Parece que o destino está a nosso favor, não é Blaise? – Draco perguntou com um ar bem malicioso enquanto caminhávamos para o salão principal para o almoço.

-Sim, parece que os ventos sopram na nossa direção!

-O que diabos vocês querem dizer com isso? – perguntei irritado.

-Oras, Potter, você não aceitou nossa aposta logo de cara, mas parece que até o Sirius ta jogando do nosso lado. Trabalhando com a Granger até o fim do ano parece tempo suficiente para você seduzi-la e levá-la para sua cama!

-Querem parar com essa idéia maluca? Eu nunca vou entrar nessa aposta de vocês, então esqueçam!

-Você que sabe, Harry. Mas você ainda tem tempo para mudar de idéia. E olha que vale a pena hein! – Blaise respondeu enquanto nos sentávamos na nossa mesa. Ele está realmente doido se acha que vou cair nessa.

-Olá, rapazes! Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – Luna apareceu do nada e se sentou ao nosso lado. Se fosse outra pessoa, todos da mesa fariam um escândalo até ela sair, mas ela era nossa amiga, do trio maravilha, então ninguém se atreveria.

-Já tive melhores... – respondi.

-Eu soube que você caiu no projeto de DECAT com a Granger. – ela me olhou com cara de piedade.

-Como você já soube disso? – perguntou Draco maravilhado.

-Todo mundo da escola está comentando da ceninha que vocês fizeram depois da aula. Tem até um grupo feminista do quinto ano que está muito bravo com você, Harry. Disseram que você quase bateu na Hermione.

-Mas isso é mentira! Eu só segurei os pulsos dela porque ela me empurrou primeiro!

-Ainda assim, ela é a mulher, o sexo frágil, nunca vão ficar do seu lado. Tome cuidado, viu. O grupinho é bem...extremista. – Luna falou enquanto colocava purê de batatas em seu prato e como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

-Elas que se atrevam a mexer comigo.

-Você está ficando literalmente o terror das mulheres, Harry! – Blaise brincou.

-Cale a boca! – joguei o guardanapo nele.

-E você, Blaise, como está se saindo com Lilá Brown? – Draco perguntou.

-Até que bem. Ela não é de tudo feia. Dá para desperdiçar um domingo com ela.

-Você tem noção de que está falando de uma grifinória?

-Bom, ela tem pernas longas e um belíssimo e farto par de peitos. Dá pra encarar, mesmo sendo grifinória. É só tomar um bom banho depois.

Depois desse comentário ficamos todos quietos e terminamos de comer em silêncio.

-OK rapazes, vejo vocês na janta! Boa aula! – Luna se despediu e foi para sei lá que aula ela tinha.

-Eu tenho Trato de Criaturas Mágicas agora, e vocês? – perguntei para os outros dois.

-Eu tenho uma horinha vaga, ou seja, um maravilhoso soninho de depois do almoço. – respondeu Blaise.

-Eu também tenho TCM. Vamos logo, não queremos nos atrasar para a aula de Hagrid.

A aula ocorreu tranqüilamente, vimos um bichos esquisitos, que pareciam minhocas fantasiadas de dragões. Na verdade eu e Draco só continuamos nessas aulas por causa de Hagrid. Ele sempre foi um cara muito legal com a gente, e é um pouco sentimental, ficaria triste se não freqüentássemos suas aulas.

-Harry, Draco! Que bom vê-los aqui de novo! Pensei que largariam a matéria esse ano. – ele falou todo orgulhoso.

-E perder a aula mais divertida de Hogwarts? Nem ferrando! – Draco respondeu. Ele aprendeu a ser legal com Hagrid na marra, mas depois que acertaram suas pendengas eles se tornaram o que pode se chamar de amigos.

-Que bom! Espero que tenham gostado dessa aula, não imaginam as criaturas fantásticas que eu conheci nessa minha última viagem à Índia! Vou trazê-las aos poucos para estudarem. Agora preciso ir, Máxime me espera para um chá.

Harry e madame Máxime estavam casados há 3 anos e ele ainda a tratava como se ela fosse a dona e ele o cachorro.

-Ficaram sabendo da novidade? – Blaise surgiu do nada. As vezes me indago se ele aprende essas coisas com a Luna!

-Qual é dessa vez? – Draco respondeu sem muito interesse.

-Adiantaram os testes para os times de quadribol. Serão amanhã de tarde, os interessados devem se inscrever no salão comunal de sua casa até amanhã ao meio dia.

-Você não deveria estar sabendo disso, Harry? Afinal, você é o capitão do time!

-Ah eles acabaram de colocar o anúncio no quadro de avisos, o anúncio oficial será feito na hora do jantar por Dumbledore.

-Melhor assim. Vamos ter mais tempo para treinar. Esse ano eu faço questão da taça.

-Você faz todo ano, Harry. – de novo Luna apareceu do nada.

-Sim, mas esse é o último ano, tem um gostinho especial.

-Eu estava pensando em me candidatar ao time. – ela falou toda sonhadora.

-Pirou? Você nunca jogou! E ia ser acertada pela bola pelo menos um milhão de vezes!

-Para o seu governo, senhor Zabini, eu já joguei quadribol sim! Num torneio que teve no meu bairro. Eu fui goleira e mandei muito bem!

-Bom, se você acha que consegue, não vejo porque não tentar.

-As pessoas não me aceitam muito ainda, sabe Harry. Mesmo depois que vocês se tornaram meus amigos, ainda sofro um pouco de rejeição.

-Eles não sabem o que estão perdendo, Luna. E quem sabe você entrando para o time você se torne mais amiga deles. – Draco falou. As vezes eu me surpreendo que ele saiba ser gentil com as pessoas. Principalmente com Luna.

-Verdade. Vou lá me inscrever, então. Torçam por mim! – ela disse sorrindo e foi correndo em direção ao castelo.

Depois de um longo período na aula de transfiguração, finalmente chegamos para o jantar. E não demorou muito Dumbledore anunciou sobre os testes que seriam amanhã a partir da uma da tarde. Nós tivemos sorte, a Sonserina pegou o campo as quatro. Isso também significava que todos estavam dispensados de tarde, pelo menos as pessoas dos times e os aspirantes a. E isso fazia com que muitos incompetentes se candidatassem só para ganharem a tarde livre.

Depois da janta eu dei uma passada na biblioteca para juntar o material para a pesquisa. A última coisa que precisava era levar um sermão da Granger.

Achei uns 3 livros sobre o assunto, assinei o livro de empréstimos e quando estava para sair ela entrou com a sua amiguinha ruiva.

-É bom mesmo que faça seus deveres, Potter. – ela não perdia a oportunidade de me provocar.

-Não pedi sua opinião, Granger. Então faça um favor à humanidade e fique quieta, ok?

-Por que você não faz um favor e desaparece, Potter? – a ruiva pentelha me perguntou.

-Formiguinha ruiva, o papo ainda não desceu no seu nível, sacou. Vá paparicar sua rainha sabe-tudo e me deixa em paz.

-E você se julga quem, cicatriz? Deus?

-Weasley, se eu fosse Deus sua família nunca existiria. – claro que isso irritou a garota profundamente, pois eles tinham essa coisa nojenta de "me bata mas não fale da minha família". Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para mim. O que ela espera me fazer? Cócegas?

-Gina, se acalme. Esse verme não vale a pena. Vamos antes que alguém apareça.

-Vai, formiguinha. Faz o que a rainha mandou, faz!

-E você cale a boca, seu idiota! Vá arranjar outra pessoa para atormentar! – Granger se virou para mim com uma ferocidade assustadora. Os cabelos soltando do rabo de cavalo, os olhos escuros de raiva...Me fez imaginar se ela era selvagem assim também na cama.

Elas entraram na biblioteca antes que eu pudesse me recuperar dessa súbita visão e responder à altura. Mas tudo bem, outras oportunidades aparecerão.

Voltei para o salão comunal e fiz a maldita pesquisa de DECAT. Não daria o gostinho à megera de me azucrinar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ui, consegui postar na quarta! Que feliz! E desejo a todos vocês um ótimo Natal! Muitos beijos! Agradecimentos pessoais no final...

* * *

A manhã seguinte não foi muito melhor que a anterior. Bom, pelo menos não tivemos aulas com os grifinórios, porém tivemos aula dupla de poções. Snape não é uma pessoa que você gosta muito de ver logo que acorda.

-Argh, como eles deixam um cara desses dar aulas aqui? – Draco perguntou inconformado.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, vocês não vão ter aulas essa tarde. – falou Blaise emburrado. Na verdade ele já fizera parte do time, nos primeiros anos. Mas depois ele achou que atrairia muito mais as meninas se tivesse que abandonar o time por uma lesão definitiva. Então ele encenou uma torção no joelho no quarto ano e desde então não jogou mais. E definitivamente é uma estratégia que funciona, muitas garotas até hoje gostam de consolá-lo. Também foi o ano que ele entrou pro grupo de teatro, talvez uma coisa tenha relação com a outra, não sei...

O almoço foi tranqüilo, os alunos do segundo ano todos agitados para fazer testes para o time e tal. Acho que vi um grifinório vomitando atrás de uma estátua pelo caminho. Isso porque eles supostamente são corajosos. Claro...

-Já pensou na estratégia que vai usar esse ano? – Draco me perguntou no caminho.

-Pensei em algumas coisas...Nada muito especial, afinal nem estamos precisando de muitos jogadores.

-Isso é verdade, precisamos de um batedor e um goleiro. Talvez mais um batedor, como reserva. Ta lembrando que o Macavel saiu também né?

-Lembrei disso ontem de noite. Não é como se ele fosse fazer muita falta, mas um reserva é sempre bom.

-Olá rapazes! Estou indo para o meu teste agora. Alguma dica? – Luna apareceu.

-Tente não demonstrar que está nervosa. E procure se concentrar no campo, não em criaturas mágicas que podem estar sobrevoando. – Draco respondeu prontamente.

-É basicamente isso, Luna. Vai lá e dê o seu melhor. Eu confio em você.

Ela corou um pouco, murmurou um obrigada e saiu em direção do campo.

Draco e eu ficamos bolando estratégias junto com o resto do time até três e meia. Quando estava quase chegando a hora nós fomos para o campo. Já havia umas sete pessoas esperando no local com o uniforme da Sonserina.

-E aí, pessoal? Preparados? Vocês podem começar a se aquecer enquanto não dá a hora certa. – mandei e lá se foram os projetos de jogadores a correr e pular feito macacos pelo campo.

Quando deu quatro horas eles voltaram e se multiplicaram, havia pelo menos 15 aspirantes a entrar no time.

-Muito bem, espero que saibam que nós só temos duas vagas para titulares e uma para reserva. A maioria de vocês vai sair desapontado daqui hoje. Mas isso é mais problema de vocês do que meu. Vamos começar logo. – já disse para que ficassem cientes da situação e não viessem me encher o saco depois.

-Se agrupem entre vocês e formem dois times. A pessoa que ficar sem time vai ter um teste especial. – esse teste era aplicado especialmente por Amy Stuart, uma típica sonserina que adorava maltratar os mais novos.

Formaram-se 3 times e 3 pessoas sobraram. Fariam o teste especial, afinal, como Draco diz, não gostamos de pessoas anti-sociais nem com má sorte.

-Vocês 3 vão para o vestiário com a Amy e os dois primeiros times, pro ar.

Foram 2 meninos e uma menina junto com a Amy, pareciam bem assustados. Era bom que estivessem mesmo. Esse Ano Amy fez uma prova escrita e uma oral para que eles respondessem e depois cada um teria que comandar um time em miniatura ao mesmo tempo em que faziam mais um quizz.

Os dois primeiros times não foram lá muito empolgantes. Pela cara de Draco ele pensava a mesma coisa. O time que perdeu foi todo dispensado. O outro jogo foi um pouco melhor. A menina que estava como batedora era muito forte e não tinha medo de acertar ninguém, mandava ver. O goleiro tinha potencial. Era um pouco pequeno, mas nada que bastante exercício não resolvesse. Finalmente o jogo acabou.

-E aí, quem vocês acham que merece a vaga? – perguntei para o time.

Depois que cada um deu seus palpites Amy chegou com os resultados.

-A garotinha loira sabia responder tudo, inclusive enquanto comandava o time.

-E aí, o que você fez com eles? – perguntei.

-Bom, eu disse que eles não se socializaram com as outras pessoas, sobraram e isso era um sinal de falta de sorte. Para a garotinha, falei que saber responder tudo faz dela uma boa matraca, que deveria tentar um cargo de comentarista dos jogos. Ela saiu bem arrasada! – ela respondeu rindo.

-Bom, isso nos deixa com a garota de cabelos curtos, a de rabo de cavalo, o menino com os dentes tortos e o outro que anda esquisito. – falei apontando quem sobrou pra gente escolher.

-Tire o garoto que anda esquisito. Vai acabar torcendo as pernas na vassoura e cair no meio do jogo. Quem aí é bom para goleiro? – Amy respondeu.

-O dos dentes tortos.

-OK, ele fica como goleiro, e batedora titular fica a de rabo de cavalo. A dos cabelos curtos fica na reserva. Detesto garotas de cabelos curtos. Quando o cabelo dela crescer a gente vê se põe ela num jogo. – o método de Amy não me parecia muito justo, mas era o único que tínhamos no momento então ficou assim.

Quando terminamos de decidir já estava escuro, provavelmente já estava na hora do jantar. O time da Grifinória tinha acabado de desocupar o campo e estavam entrando para o castelo também.

Eu estava sujo, suado e cansado e para completar a desgraça, tive que dar de cara com a Granger na porta do salão. E pela cara dela, não estava de muito bom humor.

-Caso você tenha esquecido, nós temos um pergaminho de 30 cm para entregar amanhã. – ela me disse na sua voz que transmite a mensagem: seu imbecil.

-Não esqueci de nada não, Granger, mas o dia que precisar de uma agenda ambulante vou me lembrar de você. – falei sem nem parar para falar com ela.

-E você espera que a gente junte os trabalhos quando? Amanhã antes da aula? – a persistente continuou andando atrás de mim.

-Não é uma má idéia, mas acho que a senhorita perfeitinha nunca admitiria uma coisa dessas, não é mesmo? – continuei andando. Ela que se atreva a me seguir dentro da área da Sonserina.

-Claro que não. Então será que dá para você parar e me dizer um horário pra gente se encontrar na biblioteca? – aquilo me fez parar.

-Está querendo marcar um encontro comigo, Granger? – falei olhando nos olhos dela e com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nos seus sonhos, Potter. Dá pra resolver isso logo? – ela perguntou vermelha, meio de raiva e meio de vergonha. Mal sabe ela que nos meus sonhos a gente já passou da fase dos encontros faz tempo.

-Às nove, na biblioteca. E não se atrase, Granger. – respondi e antes que ela pudesse responder eu entrei no meu salão comunal. Aposto que ela ficou se roendo de raiva lá fora.

Tomei um banho bem relaxante e depois fui jantar. Ainda tinha tempo antes de ter que encontrar a megera.

-Acho que me saí muito bem. – disse Luna se sentando ao lado de Draco.

-E por que você acha isso? – ele perguntou.

-Bem, eu defendi praticamente todas as bolas. O capitão do time estava sorrindo para mim a hora que o teste acabou.

-Ele podia estar te paquerando. – Blaise brincou.

-Ele não é igual você. – Luna respondeu, mas sem ficar realmente brava.

-Ela acabou com você agora, Zabini! E aposto que vai entrar para o time sim, Luna. Sexta ficaremos sabendo. – Draco respondeu.

-Mal posso esperar. Até amanhã! – Luna disse e saiu da mesa tão rápido quanto chegou.

-Bom, também tenho que ir. Tenho um encontro com a megera da Grifinória. – disse me levantando da mesa.

-Você quer dizer a gostosa da Grifinória! Então aproveita a chance e ganhe a aposta, se você for capaz. – Blaise tornou a insistir. Minha única resposta foi um dedo na cara dele.

Cheguei na biblioteca e ela já estava lá, perdida no meio de vários livros, numa mesa bem no fundo. Joguei minha mochila na cadeira ao lado dela e sentei na oposta.

-E aí, o que você tem? – perguntei para ela, que nem ao menos se dignou a melhor para responder.

-Leia. – ela me disse entregando o que tinha escrito. Tinha mãos muito bonitas, os dedos finos e compridos, bem delicada.

-OK. Aqui está a minha. – disse colocando meu pergaminho sobre a mesa.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto líamos as pesquisas.

-Uma pesquisa basicamente completa a outra. Só uma coisinha ou outra estão repetidas, não vai dar muito trabalho editar tudo. – ela disse ainda sem me olhar.

-Ótimo, em pouco tempo a gente termina isso.

Trabalhamos ainda em silêncio até o pergaminho oficial estar pronto e com 50 cm. É o que dá trabalhar com a sabe-tudo.

-Terminamos. Tchau, Potter. – ela me disse secamente. Ainda não tinha olhado na minha cara!

-Qual é, Granger, parece até que você está querendo se livrar de mim! – brinquei me esticando na cadeira.

-Ficou tão óbvio assim? Me desculpe, eu até tentei disfarçar. – ela falou me olhando pela primeira vez aquela noite.

-Ora, ora, quanto mau humor! Se anime um pouco, mandona, mais da metade das garotas dessa escola fariam qualquer coisa para estar no seu lugar agora.

-Não é minha culpa se mais da metade das garotas tem o cérebro menor que de uma formiga.

-Bem, quanto ao cérebro delas não tenho nada a comentar, mas elas pelo menos enxergam bem. – eu disse sorrindo ironicamente para ela.

-Você realmente se acha a última bolacha do pacote, não é mesmo Potter? Mas vou te contar uma novidade: você não é. Aliás, você está longe disso.

-Ah Granger, não precisa fingir. Eu sei que você deve ter sonhos eróticos comigo quase toda noite. – falei me gabando e ela ficou excessivamente vermelha.

-Seriam pesadelos, Potter, mas fique tranqüilo que eu nunca tive um. Agora saia daqui, eu tenho mais o que fazer com o meu tempo do que ficar discutindo com um ser como você. – ela respondeu olhando de novo para o seu livro.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem já estou indo Granger. Vou deixar você aí em paz para sonhar acordada comigo. – juntei minha mochila e saí, ainda a tempo de ouvi-la murmurando: imbecil.

Voltei para o salão comunal e encontrei Draco, Blaise e Amy fazendo seus deveres.

-Que gracinha, formaram um grupinho de estudos? – perguntei.

-Claro, você achou que só você e a Granger tinham esse direito? – Draco perguntou rindo.

-Não me diga que você estava estudando com Hermione Granger? – Amy perguntou indignada. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, a fazendo parecer meio maluca. Seu cabelo era bem preto e bem comprido, no momento preso de lado, caindo pelo pescoço. Ela era muito bonita, obviamente nós três já tínhamos pegado ela. Não que ela fosse tão fácil assim, mas ninguém resistia ao nosso trio.

-Em pouco tempo ele vai estudar anatomia pelo método braile com ela! – Blaise respondeu rindo horrores.

-Cale a boca, Blaise. Não é nada disso, nós só caímos juntos no projeto de DECAT e estávamos terminando uma pesquisa para entregar amanhã.

-Ah, sim. Fiquei mesmo sabendo disso. Cuidado, hein, Potter, ser visto com um grifinório não é boa coisa. Mas eu me arrependo de não estar nessa aula. Seu padrinho é totalmente sexy.

-Eca, Amy! Eu preferia se você não falasse do meu padrinho para mim!

-Qual é, Harry! Não quer que eu seja sua madrinha?

-Eu realmente não queria ter usado minha madrinha antes do padrinho, se é que você me entende.

-Usado? Você não me usou, Harry! Muita arrogância sua dizer isso. Você transou comigo, se alguém usou alguém, eu que te usei.

-Eu te usei mais.

-Eu dei pro menino que sobreviveu. Isso faz de mim a vencedora. As outras garotas morrem de inveja, sabia? – ela perguntou rindo. Amy era uma pessoa um pouco sem escrúpulos e muito sem pudor. Ela falava essas coisas alto porque sabia que ninguém ousaria falar dela por aí, ou ela mesma jogaria um feitiço na pessoa que nunca mais ela falaria de ninguém.

-OK, esse papo de eu te dei, você me comeu já encheu. Você vai copiar essa porcaria de trabalho ou não, Amy? – Draco cortou o assunto.

-Ai, Malfoy, já vai. Estou terminando esse outro aqui. Se está com tanta pressa, vai dormir logo e me deixa o pergaminho, te devolvo amanhã no café.

Assim nós três fomos para o dormitório masculino.

-E aí, algum progresso com a Granger? – Blaise perguntou.

-Progresso em que? Se está tão interessado, nós fizemos o projeto.

-Você sabe do que estou falando, Potter.

-E você sabe que eu não estou em aposta nenhuma. Quando você vai entender isso, Zabini? Que saco!

-Ta bem, ta bem...Só acho que você está deixando passar uma grande oportunidade.

-Então por que você não tenta ficar com ela? – assim que falei as palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça. Não, ele não podia ficar com ela! Ta, eu não tinha o menor direito mas não queria que um dos dois pegasse a megera. Se ela não podia ser minha, também não seria deles.

-Porque você não deixaria, Potter. Eu ainda tenho amor à vida! – ele respondeu e foi para o banheiro. Olhei para Draco para ver o que ele achava daquilo mas ele só levantou uma sobrancelha e se virou para dormir.

Será que eu tinha começando a falar enquanto dormia?

* * *

That's all folks!

DoidissimaLoka: minha primeira review! Adorei seu comentário e espero que continue gostando da história! E tenha sorte de encontrar um Harry desses na escola...Se ele tiver um irmão então, me avisa! rsrs

Lady Malfoy: Muitissimo obrigada! Espero que esteja gostando desse Malfoy também.

Gabriela P.M: Tb sou muito mais o Harry sonserino! Um charme, não é mesmo? Espero que esteja gostando!

Bruna Luiza Black: Harry amigo do Draco é tudo de bom né? O mal que um faz para o outro é simplesmente adorável! E sexy, diga-se de passagem... Assim como Sirius e seu jacaré...hauhauaha...seu professor escuta Bob Marley no café? Imagino as aulas dele...rsrs

Juru: Pois é, meu Harry é sexy e mal mas se derrete todo pela Mione...Girl Power!

Valentyna Black: Sabe que no começo nem pensava no Draco e na Luna, mas eles naturalmente estão se desenvolvendo e ficando um par muito fofo...Quem sabe o destino junta eles! Rsrs Obrigada pelo comentário!

Dri: Obrigada pelo comentário e estou conseguindo atualizar as quartas, acho que esse ritmo continua por enquanto!


	4. Chapter 4

Bom, papai Noel foi muito bom para mim, me trouxe de volta para casa esse ano, então vou continuar sendo uma boa menina e postar no prazo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos!

* * *

Depois de uma noite muito agitada, misturando sonhos com a megera e pesadelos bizarros, desci bem emburrado para tomar café. Encontrei Draco, Amy e Luna sentados na mesa, Amy parecia muito indignada com a presença de Luna ali mas não se atrevia a falar nada.

-Bom dia, Harry! – Luna disse assim que me viu.

-Bom dia, Luna. Draco, Amy. – respondi meio seco. Mas nunca poderia ser grosseiro com Luna.

-Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hein! Qual é Potter, sabe que quando for assim você pode ir dormir comigo. – Amy falou com uma piscadinha.

Não me dignei a responder. Há muito tempo Amy não me satisfazia mais.

-Bom dia pequeninos raios de sol! – Blaise chegou muito bem humorado.

-Quem foi esta noite? Bem notei sua cama vazia de manhã... - Draco perguntou meio desinteressado.

-Uma loira espetacular da lufa-lufa. Marquei até um segundo encontro!

-Bom dia para vocês, tenho aula do Hagrid agora. Até mais tarde! – Luna disse e desapareceu pelo salão.

-Temos que ir também, Potter. Seu padrinho nos espera. – Draco disse e fomos para a sala de DECAT.

É claro que a megera e seus fiéis seguidores já estavam na sala. Me sentei ao lado dela e obviamente ela nem ligou para a minha presença. Como não estava no melhor dos humores, deixei quieto. Não precisava de uma batalha tão cedo.

-Bom dia aluninhos! Como estão nessa bela manhã? – Sirius chegou, fazendo a megera guardar seu livro e prestar atenção ao seu redor.

-Pergaminhos, pergaminhos! Quero todos na minha mesa. Espero que tenham feito seus deveres, seus safados!

Granger se levantou e deixou nosso pergaminho sobre a mesa de Sirius.

-Ótimo. Vamos nos livrar dessas carteiras chatas – ele sumiu com elas com um movimento da varinha – e temos aqui uma arena! Sim, praticaremos o feitiço desgovernado hoje em nossos parceiros. Por isso espero que tenham feito seus deveres direitinho, ou estarão ferrados. Vamos começar. Eu quero quatro duplas aqui no centro. Os outros fiquem atentos, aprendam com o erro dos seus colegas. E fiquem sabendo que todas as duplas vão duelar aqui, então não adianta se esconderem. Voluntários?

Quatro duplas de pessoas que eu não conheço começaram os duelos. Um garoto era bem estúpido ou não tinha estudado nada, pois nem ao menos sabia o movimento da varinha para ativar o feitiço. A megera estava do meu lado, assistindo tudo muito concentrada. Ela não desobedeceria um professor nem que a vida dela dependesse disso.

Sirius passava pelas duplas corrigindo o que era necessário e levou mais tempo na do menino estúpido do que em todas as outras juntas.

- Muito bem, jacarés. Não são os melhores combatentes mas já deu pra ter uma idéia. Próximos quatro, por favor!

A mandona, chata e megera se postou entre as pessoas ali do centro. Então ela queria duelar agora. Ela deveria no mínimo me perguntar se eu concordava com isso! Continuei no meu lugar enquanto ela me fuzilava com os olhos.

-Onde está o parceiro da menina? – Sirius perguntou. – Oras Harry, não seja grosseiro, venha duelar! Ou está com medo da senhorita Granger?

Medo? Eu? Até parece que eu tenho medo de uma mandona sabe-tudo que nem deve conseguir duelar direito. Fui até o centro da sala e parei na frente dela, não desviando do seu olhar assassino.

-Podem começar.

Mal Sirius terminou de falar e eu lancei o feitiço nela. Mas para minha surpresa ela não era tão estúpida em duelos como eu esperava que fosse. Imediatamente ela lançou o contra-feitiço que impedia que esse a acertasse. Dei dois passos para a direita, ela deu dois para a esquerda. Avancei um passo, ela recuou dois e se moveu sorrateiramente para minha direita. Quando fui dar um passo para me afastar ela lançou o feitiço em mim. Mas ela esqueceu que esse é o meu jogo. Imediatamente me protegi do seu feitiço e avancei mais para cima dela. Ela recuou mais e eu estava em vantagem. Mais um passo e ela estava encurralada, sem poder fugir. Fingi que ia avançar mais na direção dela, forçando-a a desviar o olhar procurando uma rota de fuga e foi quando agi. Lancei o feitiço sobre ela e logo pude ver que acertei em cheio.

Ela ficou literalmente desgovernada. Seus olhos perderam o foco e ela começou a andar, com passos de alguém bêbado, sem rumo pela sala. Esse era o objetivo do feitiço. Com seu inimigo nesse estado você pode lançar qualquer feitiço nele que ele não vai se defender. Ou talvez sob esse feitiço eu conseguisse a levar para minha cama...Ah, pensamentos idiotas!

-Muito bem, Harry. – Sirius disse e tirou o feitiço da Granger. – A senhorita precisa focar mais nos feitiços em questão, senhorita Granger. Um erro desses em uma batalha de verdade pode ser fatal. Agora deixe-me ver que aprendeu a lançar o feitiço também.

Ela não gostou nada de ter sido repreendida em frente a sala, e muito menos de ter perdido para mim. Ou seja, mal Sirius terminou de falar e ela já tinha virado e me jogado o feitiço, antes mesmo que eu ouvisse o que meu padrinho estava falando.

A sensação desse feitiço não é nada boa, eu já não enxergava direito sem meus óculos, com os olhos desfocados então eu não via nada na minha frente (e olha que eu estava de óculos!). Minhas pernas não me obedeciam de maneira nenhuma, meu cérebro as mandava para um lugar e elas iam para outro. E parecia que todo mundo era apenas um borrão de outra realidade, mal ouvia os risos e deboches dos meus colegas. Finalmente Sirius tirou o feitiço de mim.

-Até que você se comportou bem, Potter! Próximos, por favor... – gritou Sirius para a sala que estava agitada.

-Se todas as vezes que você perder para mim nas aulas práticas for reagir assim, teremos problemas, Granger. – sussurrei para ela quando voltamos para nossos lugares.

-Eu não perdi para você, babaca. E não é minha culpa se você é distraído. Ainda não tínhamos acabado o duelo. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-O professor estava falando, Granger. Você não tem educação não?

-Ele já tinha terminado, Potter. Você não estava prestando atenção?

-Talvez eu tenha mesmo me dispersado um pouco, rindo de como você caiu na minha armadilha fácil fácil...

Ela ficou bem vermelha e aumentou um pouco a voz.

-Não caí em armadilha nenhuma! Eu só... – ela ficou pensando na desculpa que iria me dar. Só levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. – Eu só... Só queria ver se você sabia mesmo usar o feitiço! Afinal isso tudo não terminaria enquanto os dois não tivessem praticado!

-Fala sério, Granger! Você não tem nada melhor que isso? É a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo. Eu te deixei ganhar! Você é muito orgulhosa para admitir que perdeu para mim. Que eu sou melhor que você na prática.

-Você não é melhor que eu em nada! – ela se virou furiosa para mim, atraindo alguns olhares. – Só porque o mundo inteiro te paparica e você derrotou Voldemort não quer dizer que você é melhor que ninguém! Na verdade você é pior, é o ser mais arrogante e insuportável que eu já conheci!

-Esqueceu o mais sexy e interessante, mas eu te desculpo porque você está nervosa depois de ter sido derrotada tão facilmente...

-Eu não fui derrotada! – ela praticamente gritou e todos da sala se viraram para olhar. – Você se acha demais, Potter. Você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação lançando aquela porcaria de feitiço!

-Queridinhos! O que é isso? Isso é uma aula, não um ringue de luta! Ninguém derrotou ninguém aqui, fizemos exercícios práticos. Somos todos amiguinhos, não é mesmo? – Sirius interrompeu. – Porém, se nossos coleguinhas não estão se portando bem em grupo, parece que teremos detenção.

-Detenção?! – eu e a megera perguntamos juntos.

-Sim, detenção. Bagunçaram a minha aula e não sabem trabalhar em grupo. Teremos que trabalhar com essas faltas de vocês. Me esperem depois da aula e eu digo qual será o dia e o serviço. Agora, pequenos pupilos, voltem ao trabalho!

-Viu o que você fez, sua maluca? Agora por sua culpa vou perder meu precioso tempo fazendo detenção! – falei em voz baixa para ela.

-Minha culpa? Quem não sabe trabalhar em grupo é você, e fica aí se gabando sem ter feito nada demais. – pelo menos agora ela controlou a voz.

-Você é uma péssima perdedora, Granger. Mas teremos o ano todo para você aprender a lidar com isso.

-Vá se danar, Potter! Eu não perdi para você, entendeu bem? Agora cala sua boca antes que arranje mais problemas para a gente.

-Eu arranjei problemas? Você que ficou tendo um chilique aí só porque perdeu o duelo para mim. – dessa vez eu achei que ela fosse me bater. Ela ficou muito vermelha, fechou os punhos e veio na minha direção, mas uma mão em seu ombro a parou.

-Vem, Mione. Ele não vale a pena. – aquele tal de Rony a puxou para seus amiguinhos grifinórios e ela foi, ainda fumegando de raiva.

Eu continuei ali vendo aqueles idiotas praticarem o feitiço até o fim da aula. Quando Sirius dispensou a turma, ele pediu que eu e a Granger ficássemos.

-Foi muito feia a atitude de vocês na minha aula. Não montei aqui uma competição, vocês estão praticando os feitiços apenas. E precisam se controlar melhor, vão fazer isso até o fim do ano, com todos os feitiços que aprendermos. E serão muitos. Agora, que detenção darei a vocês? – ele se perguntou, sentado em sua cadeira e olhando pela janela.

-Oh, sim. Tenho uma boa. Minha motocicleta voadora está quebrada. Quero que a consertem para mim! – ele disse sorrindo.

-Ficou maluco, Sirius? Não somos mecânicos, não sabemos consertar motos!

-Exatamente por isso. Vocês vão ter que estudar muito bem como fazer isso para aí então colocarem as mãos na minha preciosa. E estudarão juntos. Farão tudo juntos. Sem chiar. E é professor Black para você, Potter.

-Vai ser essa nossa detenção? E quando vamos fazer isso? – a Granger perguntou.

-Ah, sim. Vocês vão se encontrar aqui na minha sala, sob minha supervisão, as terças e quintas as 19 horas, durante um mês. E então, depois disso marcarei a data do conserto. Ah, e tomarei 20 pontos de cada um. Estão dispensados.

Comecei a andar e quando estava na porta ele me chamou de volta.

-Espere um pouco, Harry. Quero falar com você.

Voltei e me sentei na frente da mesa dele.

-Como meu afilhado, é meu dever falar sobre certas coisas com você. Eu sei que você e a senhorita Granger não se dão muito bem.

Ao ouvir isso eu bufei. Se era para dizer isso, eu poderia ter saído há muito tempo. Ele não precisa me avisar o óbvio.

-Pode bufar, brigar, o que quiser. Mas eu vejo como você olha para ela. Ah sim, eu conheço a cobiça, o desejo nos olhos de um rapaz quando olha para uma moça bonita como ela.

-Você deve estar delirando, a única coisa nos meus olhos quando vejo aquela mandona é ódio.

-Não precisa mentir para mim, Harry. Eu vejo como você olha furtivamente para as pernas dela quando pensa que ninguém está vendo. E as vezes me pergunto se você faz anotações das aulas no decote dela, com o tanto que olha para ele.

-Você está vendo coisas, Sirius! – falei sentindo minhas malditas bochechas pegando fogo e sem olhar para ele.

-Ora, vamos rapaz! Eu no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa, que pedaço de mal caminho aquela menina! Com todo respeito, claro. Mas essa sua atitude briguenta não vai te levar a nada. As mulheres não se ligam mais em homens que brigam para mostrar que gostam delas. Elas preferem o cara sentimental, que as compreende com apenas um olhar.

-Olha Sirius, você está enganado...

-Não, eu sei do que estou falando. Tente outro tipo de aproximação. E quando isso der certo, por favor, cuide-se. Essa garota preza muito pelos seus estudos e sua carreira profissional, uma gravidez nessa idade a destruiria!

-Sirius!

-Mas você conhece os feitiços, não é mesmo? Só cuidado para não esquecer de usá-los, na empolgação do momento. Sei que com uma garota daquelas...Ah, eu já fui jovem, Harry...Uma garota daquelas é fatal...

-Sirius! Eu não olho para as pernas dela, nem para o decote dela e muito menos vou engravidá-la!

-Ah mas você adoraria tentar, não é mesmo?

-Não! Você entendeu tudo errado, eu não gosto dela, de jeito nenhum, ok? E podemos por favor mudar de assunto?

-Claro! Ontem eu estava lendo uma revista e vi uma receita de um assado de frango que parecia ser divino! Um pouco de caldo de laranja e...

-OK! Eu tenho aula agora, a gente conversa mais tarde. – eu o interrompi e já caminhei para a porta, antes que ele resolvesse me explicar como são feitos os bebês.

-Tudo bem, Harryzinho. Caso mude de idéia, eu ainda tenho a receita! – ele piscou para mim e eu fiquei imaginando que tipo de receita ele queria me dar.

Fui para minha próxima aula ainda meio perturbado, e assim continuei até o almoço.

-Que espécie de detenção seu padrinho te deu para você estar assim até agora? – Draco me perguntou enquanto eu colocava purê distraidamente no meu prato.

-Vou ter que consertar a moto voadora dele. – respondi mecanicamente.

- Me parece divertido, não sei por que a tromba. – ele respondeu.

- Vou ter que passar um mês estudando mecânica, junto com a Granger, sob supervisão do Sirius, duas vezes por semana. Parece divertido o bastante para você?

-Ah, bem, assim a coisa muda um pouco de figura. Mais horas com a Granger? É, Harry, parece que o destino quer muito que você aceite nossa aposta.

Bem quando eu ia xingá-lo merecidamente, Luna apareceu.

-Olá rapazes! Como foram suas aulas esta manhã?

-Já tive melhoras, Luna. Conseguiu tirar suas dúvidas sobre aranhas aladas com o Hagrid? – Draco respondeu. Acho que por educação, somente Luna acreditava nas aranhas aladas que cuspiam fogo e tinham uma espada mágica presa na oitava perna esquerda. Como ela as chamava mesmo?

-São as libélulas peludas encantadas de Bergier Adams. Mas Hagrid não sabia nada sobre elas. Na próxima visita a Hogsmead vou procurar uma livraria especializada em criaturas mágicas. Com certeza tem alguma coisa lá.

-Boa sorte! – Draco respondeu com um sorriso quase sincero.

-Lunina, meu bem! Você, sendo uma representante do sexo oposto, pode dizer: eu sou ou não sou um presente de Deus para as mulheres? – Blaise chegou todo sorrisos na mesa.

-Bom, pode ser. Dizem que Ele escreve certo por linhas tortas... – ela respondeu e todos caíram na risada, menos Blaise, claro.

-Você é muito distraída para perceber. Mas saibam vocês que eu acabei de conseguir o papel mais importante da minha vida no teatro.

-Para você esta assim empolgado vão apresentar a peça O promíscuo de Hogwarts.

-Não, Potter. Não é essa, você é famoso e tal mas ainda não fizeram uma peça em sua homenagem. Vou ser Salazar Sonserina na peça. E além de ser o grande fundador de nossa querida casa, ele era o grande pegador da época. Ou seja, vou praticamente me representar!

-Parabéns, Blaise. Espero que dê tudo certo. Agora eu vou pra minha mesa almoçar. Até mais, rapazes. Se cuidem. – Luna falou e desapareceu.

-Só não entendi como conseguir o papel te torna um presente divino! – Draco perguntou.

-Não me torna, só comprova o fato. Agora está na hora do meu sono da beleza, até mais. – Blaise saiu sem comer mais que metade de um bife. Ele era muito preocupado com o peso.

-As vezes me pergunto se ele realmente não sofreu algum tipo de lesão permanente no quadribol! – Draco comentou, rindo.

-Vamos logo, temos transfiguração a tarde toda. Nunca tive um horário tão horrível em todos esses anos. – falei e fomos para a sala de aula.

A tarde não foi das mais agradáveis, recebemos milhares de deveres e um cronograma bastante apertado.

Não jantei naquela noite, apenas tomei um banho rápido e fui fazer meus deveres no salão comunal. Blaise estava praticando suas falas em frente ao espelho e Draco e Amy estavam estudando poções. Terminei minha tarefa de transfiguração e estava exausto.

-Vocês ainda vão demorar muito aí?

-Se Amy continuar negligenciando sua inteligência, nós ficaremos aqui para sempre!

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! Você que é um péssimo professor!

-Pode subir, Harry. Eu ainda vou demorar aqui, Salazar está sugando todas as minhas energias. – realmente Blaise deve ter sofrido alguma coisa seria na cabeça.

O quarto ainda estava vazio quando cheguei para dormir, todos estavam fazendo seus deveres ou se enrolando lá embaixo. Me deitei mas não conseguia dormir.

Amanhã teria detenção com a Granger. E Sirius ficaria me observando o tempo todo para ver se eu ia demorar meus olhos no decote dela. E o pior é que o faria. Essa maldita menina estava me tirando do sério. Parece que esse ano ela estava em todos os lugares, em todas as aulas e absolutamente todos os meus pensamentos (os mais impróprios principalmente). Será que Draco e Blaise estavam certos? Será que o universo estava conspirando para que eu aceitasse aquela maldita aposta?

* * *

Bom, às minhas fiéis leitoras:

Bruna Luiza Black: É, a Amy é meio sem escrúpulos mas fala a verdade! Rsrs E esse seu professor, credo, prefiro meu Sirius, ele é um pouco perturbado mas continua sendo adorável. Bom, eu nunca conseguiria não gostar dele, mesmo que fosse o cara mais maluco do mundo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tb! Beijos.

DoidissimaLoka: Boas festas pra vc tb! Um ano novo cheio de alegria, paz e muitos Harrys na vida! Harry mal e possessivo, não podia querer mais nada! Rsrs Beijos.

J.: Sim, esse Harry é o sonho de muitas garotas (menos da Hermione, pelo jeito!). rsrs Beijos.

Dri: Sim, Sirius é tudo e um pouco mais! Que bom saber que não sou a única que gosta desse jeito meio piradão dele! Rsrs Beijos.

Tão vendo o botão verde? Clica nele aí, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz!

Inté!


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpem a demora para postar, mas ainda tenho meia hora antes de ser quinta-feira! Rsrs Está bem corrido esse começo de ano para mim, procurando emprego e tal. Me desejem sorte! Sem mais, boa leitura!

* * *

Decidi que ficar emburrado não me levaria a nada, então levantei com o melhor humor possível nas minhas atuais condições. E eu nunca acreditei em destino mesmo, essa história de aposta era só mais uma coisa idiota que aconteceu comigo na hora errada. Ou certa, não sei.

Tomei um banho frio (aquela maldita não me deixava em paz nem nos meus sonhos) e fui para o salão tomar café. Ainda era muito cedo, não encontrei nenhum dos meus amigos. De repente Luna chegou.

-Bom dia, Harry. Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, Luna. Já tive noites melhores, e você?

-Eu também. Estou muito nervosa com os resultados de quadribol que saem amanhã. Essa noite sonhei que um nasgo atravessava o oceano em busca da pedra de Osíris. – pelo tom dela, aquilo não era um bom sonho.

-E isso é ruim porque... – tentei continuar mas não podia inventar um bom motivo aquela hora da manhã.

-Porque nasgos não sabem nadar! E a pedra de Osíris não existe, ou seja, ele estava afundando por uma causa irreal. Não vê que eu posso estar na mesma situação? Fico imaginando se é um pressagio ou só um sonho ruim mesmo...

-Deve ser só um pesadelo, Luna. Você vai entrar para o time, tenho certeza.

Ela sorriu em resposta, pegou um biscoito de nata e saiu do salão.

-E aí, Potter. Por que de pé tão cedo? – Blaise perguntou se sentando ao meu lado. Draco veio logo atrás.

-Fui dormir cedo, uma coisa leva a outra.

-Sei, sei...Alguém sabe quando vai ser o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

-Mês que vem, segunda semana. – Draco respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

-Ótimo, já vou me preparar para a grande decisão.

-E qual seria essa?

-Quem eu vou levar comigo. O primeiro final de semana é o mais importante, se você não tomar os devidos cuidados pode passar o resto do ano com essa pessoa! – ele falou como se comentasse uma nova praga fatal para o mundo.

-Então vá sozinho. Sei que você vai adorar passar o ano todo em sua própria companhia. – Draco ironizou.

-Você também adoraria passar o resto do ano comigo, Draquinho. Agora me diga uma coisa, eu tenho notado sua falta de interesse nas garotas esse ano. Você por acaso não resolveu virar gay agora não, né? Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra, mas não gostaria de te dar falsas esperanças...

-Nem que eu fosse extremamente gay eu me interessaria por você, Blaise. Só estou sossegado. E não é como se já estivéssemos aqui há meses, não faz nem uma semana!

-Ano passado, antes do final da primeira semana você já tinha pegado 15 garotas e dormido com 4.

-Isso foi ano passado. Este é outro ano. Estou começando a ficar cansado dessas garotas fúteis e superficiais. Eu olho para elas e penso no esforço que faço para conseguir delas o que quero sendo que elas nem ao menos me satisfazem mais. Muito esforço por nada, entende...

Blaise e eu olhamos para Malfoy como se de repente ele tivesse duas cabeças. Ele era o cara mais mulherengo de Hogwarts (ok, perdia o posto para Blaise) mas nunca o vi falando que estava cansado das mulheres. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo atravessando uma fase conturbada de sua masculinidade.

-Qual é, parem de me olhar com essa cara! E não se esqueçam que não sobraram muitas meninas para nós, eu me recuso e pegar uma garota a baixo do quarto ano.

-Não é isso que me preocupa. Só espero que você não resolva pegar garotos acima do quarto ano! – Blaise falou e teve que sair da mesa, desviando dos pedaços de pão duro que Draco jogava nele.

-E você pare de rir, Potter. Eu adoraria tirar esse risinho da sua cara com um soco bem no meio da sua fuça!

-Bom, melhor assim, pensei que iria querer tirar meu risinho com beijos!

-Vá se foder, Potter! – Draco gritou e saiu do salão.

As aulas da manhã não foram nada interessantes. Na hora do almoço Malfoy ainda estava bem bravo e se sentou na outra ponta da mesa, sozinho. Blaise não apareceu, depois o vi limpando manchas de batom da boca e entendi porque ele não almoçou. Tive que passar uma hora ouvindo Amy reclamando da sua aula de poções e todos os métodos que ela adoraria usar para torturar Snape.

-Ele é um cretino. Mas um dia, Harry, um dia ele vai pagar caro por ser o professor mais idiota de Hogwarts. Ele que me aguarde!

-Espero que esse dia chegue logo, Amy. Espero mesmo.

-Você acha que Ronald Weasley namora a Granger? – ela perguntou, mudando o assunto do nada.

-Não faço idéia, Amy! Mas por que quer saber? – e era bom para aquele ruivo metido que eles não namorassem. Que desperdício, aquela deusa grega nos braços franzinos e sardentos daquele idiota do cabelo vermelho.

-Porque eu sou bem a fim de dar uns pegas nele. – ela falou na lata mesmo.

-Você está maluca? Perdeu o juízo? O cara além de ser um grifinório é um Weasley! Você só pode estar brincando!

-Pois não estou não. Uma garota do sexto ano estava falando que ele beija muito bem e que os irmãos dele, os gêmeos, são...bem, digamos, bem dotados.

Ta aí uma coisa que eu definitivamente não precisava saber sobre o Weasley e seus irmãos.

-O que não exclui o fato de eles serem grifinórios e Weasleys.

-E daí, Harry? Ninguém vai ficar sabendo! A não ser que você abra essa sua deliciosa boquinha e saia contanto por aí.

-Eu não vou contar para ninguém, Amy. Primeiro porque você não vai pegar esse cara e segundo porque se fizesse, eu mesmo teria vergonha de sair espalhando tremenda desgraça sobre você. – Amy só podia estar pirando. E esse Weasley não vai colocar as mãos em uma garota da sonserina nunca! Muito menos na Amy.

-Então vai ser nosso segredinho, Harry. – ela piscou para mim e saiu da mesa. Meus amigos estão definitivamente pirando.

Com medo de que fosse alguma coisa contagiosa, fui para as aulas da tarde. Pelo menos só teria duas aulas e o resto do tempo livre. Poderia fazer meus deveres antes de ir para a detenção. Com a Granger.

Entrei na sala comunal depois da minha última aula para encontrar Blaise e uma garota d quinto ano num grau evoluído de pegação no sofá e o sutiã da garota jogado perto da lareira.

-Vão para o quarto! – disse para eles, que levaram um grande susto comigo. A menina começou a procurar desesperadamente seu sutiã e a camisa. Blaise levantou, fechou a calça tranqüilamente como se tivesse sido interrompido num casual almoço no salão principal.

-Boa idéia, Harry. Por favor não entre no quarto agora. Vamos Guean. – e juntos subiram para o dormitório masculino.

Terminei meus deveres, tive tempo para tirar uma soneca, jantar e aí sim fui para a detenção. Claro que a megera estava lá. De banho tomado, exalando um perfume delicioso e com os cabelos um pouco molhados ainda. Eu adoraria dar um banho de gato nela, com a língua. Potter, Potter se controle!

-Ok, pontuais pelo menos vocês são. Sentem-se. – Sirius disse indicando duas carteiras na frente da mesa dele. Ele estava estranhamente sério.

-Ali naquela estante vocês tem livros sobre funcionamento de máquinas enfeitiçadas, mecânica mágica, mecânica trouxa, história das motocicletas, como fazer um objeto voar e controles e regulamentações do ministério sobre objetos voadoras identificáveis. Quero que leiam tudo, anotem o que acharem importante e vão começando a fazer um pequeno projeto de como vão consertar minha preciosa. É uma tarefa muitíssimo importante, não só para cumprir a detenção mas eu ficarei pessoalmente desapontado e irritado se vocês não conseguirem. Podem começar.

Granger e eu fomos até a estante e começamos a escolher os livros. Não podia perder a oportunidade de provocá-la, já que estávamos fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Sirius.

-Aposto que você já foi na biblioteca, pesquisou e já sabe tudo sobre motocicletas voadoras, não é mesmo?

-Até pensei em fazer isso, Potter. – ela respondeu sem me olhar. – Mas aí lembrei que estaria trabalhando com você, que provavelmente não sabe absolutamente nada do assunto e provavelmente teríamos que estudar tudo de novo. Então achei melhor não desperdiçar meu tempo. Infelizmente funciona assim, quando se trabalha com a escória da sociedade acadêmica. – ela finalmente terminou de pegar seus livros, me lançou um sorriso triunfante e voltou para sua carteira. Acho que eu não conseguiria odiar ninguém tanto quanto a odiava nesse momento.

-Se você chama de escória as pessoas que tem uma vida normal, além do seu mundinho de livros, que dão risada e fazem sexo, sim, felizmente eu sou da escória. – cochichei no seu ouvido, enquanto passava mais lentamente do que o necessário atrás dela para sentar no meu lugar.

Sirius estava olhando atentamente a cena, com certeza suspeitando de alguma coisa absurda, como se eu pudesse sussurrar poemas amorosos no ouvido daquela doida.

Por algum tempo ficamos em silêncio, eu estava fazendo algumas anotações que achava importante sobre mecânica mágica. A megera estava lendo a história das motocicletas. Como ela era babaca!

-Eu não vi vocês trocando idéias ainda. Caso tenham esquecido, esse é um trabalho de grupo. Organizem seus planos de estudo para fazerem o projeto. Não pensem que vou deixar cada um fazer o que bem entende com a minha preciosa. Vamos, vamos. Juntem as carteiras e trabalhem! – claro que Sirius sabe tornar uma noite desagradável ainda pior.

Sem nos olharmos, Granger e eu juntamos nossas carteiras e sentamos o mais longe possível um do outro.

-Vejo que você está estudando a história das motocicletas. – eu disse com desdém. – Não vejo como isso pode ser útil.

-O passado faz as coisas serem como elas são hoje. Estudar a história é tão importante quanto a mecânica da coisa. Mas eu não esperava que você pudesse perceber a importância histórica de se aprender com o erro dos outros. Afinal, seu mundo é seu umbigo.

-Srta. Granger, eu escutei isso. Vamos tentar nos manter civilizados aqui, OK? E sr. Potter, eu não traria livros que considerasse desnecessários. – Sirius falou bruscamente.

Ela fechou a cara mas não respondeu ao professor.

-Vejo que você, obviamente, está estudando mecânica. – o obviamente era um insulto, estava escrito nas entrelinhas. Ela achava que as pessoas mais estúpidas iam direto no mais óbvio.

-Obviamente não é desnecessário. Afinal, nós vamos consertar a motocicleta, é o mínimo que deveríamos saber.

-Muito bem, já que você está estudando essa parte, vai estudar mecânica trouxa também e como fazer um objeto voar. Eu vou estudar história das motocicletas, controles e regulamentações do ministério e o funcionamento de máquinas enfeitiçadas. Depois juntamos as informações e fazemos o projeto. – Mandona!

-Mas que idéia maravilhosa, Granger! Me pergunto de onde você tirou essa brilhante idéia de separar os assuntos e depois juntar tudo num único projeto! – ela sabia que eu estava falando das pesquisas da aula de DECAT, que ela não queria separar os assuntos mas eu determinei que fosse assim.

-Algumas vezes é possível pegar uma idéia estúpida e torná-la brilhante, quando a ocasião se faz necessária.

-Claro, claro. Uma teoria admirável. Assim como eu acho adorável quando as pessoas assumem que estão sendo teimosas e estúpidas e conseguem enxergar uma boa idéia quando se deparam com uma.

-Ok, meus estúpidos e brilhantes aluninhos, vocês estão perdendo o foco de novo. Assim uma hora vai ser muito pouco para desenvolverem o projeto. – essa ameaça foi suficiente para que parássemos a briga ali mesmo. Mais de uma hora ali seria angustiante.

Determinado o que cada um estudaria, foquei no meu livro e fiquei ali lendo e fazendo anotações. Mas meus sentidos estavam sendo bombardeados com anotações nada agradáveis. Como o cheio de canela que vinha dos seus cabelos, agora praticamente secos. Ou como a minha mesa balançava com os movimentos do braço dela escrevendo furiosamente no pergaminho. Como a minha perna estava próxima da dela de baixo da mesa, e a saia que subia discretamente quando ela estava sentada. Ela não estava usando a capa do uniforme. Estava relativamente calor para isso.

Lancei um olhar furtivo para ela. Achei que estava sendo bem discreto, até que Sirius pigarreou. Mas tive tempo de ver como ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto estava concentrada no livro à sua frente. Como seus cabelos caíam um pouco no seus rosto e ela ficava irritada com isso, colocando uma mecha insistentemente atrás da orelha. E é claro que eu vi como o primeiro botão da sua blusa estava aberto. Nada indecente, mas para mim era como uma pequena olhadela no proibido. E através de sua camisa branca eu podia perceber que seu sutiã era claro e de renda. Ah como eu adoraria confirmar com as minhas mãos!

-Muito bem, já deu o tempo. Guardem esses pergaminhos e tragam de volta na terça. Até lá. – Sirius disse e se levantou, caminhou até a porta e nos dispensou.

Saí rápido dali, Granger a poucos passos atrás de mim. Evitei falar ou olhar para ela. Tinha muita raiva de como ela era irresistível e ao mesmo tempo impossível para mim. De repente ouvi um ruído de algo se partindo e ela bufando de raiva. Não queria olhar para trás, mas a curiosidade matou o gato.

Me virei e vi sua mochila rasgada e todos os seus livros no chão. Ela pegou sua varinha e consertou a mochila. E então ela acabou comigo.

Ela abaixou para pegar os livros no chão. Nenhum problema, todas as pessoas do mundo fazem isso. Mas me pergunto se todas as saias do mundo sobem tanto quando suas usuárias se abaixam. E se mostram coxas mais perfeitas que aquelas. Brancas, parecendo extremamente macias e suaves e deliciosas. Pernas como aquelas deviam ser banidas do universo! Bom, só nas quais eu não pudesse tocar. Ou morder. Ou...

_Se ele conseguir, ele escolhe o que quer da gente. Agora, se ele não conseguir, que é o que acho que vai acontecer, a gente escolhe o que quer dele._ Não vale a pena mesmo tentar? Por aquelas pernas, qualquer coisa vale.

Quando dei por mim estava caminhando na sua direção. Ela ainda não tinha me visto parado ali e se assustou quando me abaixei na sua frente e lhe entreguei um livro muito pesado, provavelmente o culpado pela bolsa se rasgar. Ela pegou o livro muito desconfiada mas não falou nada. Ajudei a terminar de resgatar os livros e esperei enquanto ela se levantou e os recolocou na mochila.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela me perguntou irritada.

-Estava te ajudando, Granger. Você deveria dizer obrigada! – eu disse mas sem soar muito arrogante.

-Não vou te agradecer, Potter. Você não faz nada sem um motivo. Se alguma coisa acontecer a um de meus livros você vai se ver comigo. – ela passou por mim marchando, brava. Eu segurei seus braços e a virei para mim.

-Meu motivo era que você precisava de ajuda. É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu simplesmente te ajudei porque você precisava?

-Eu não precisava da sua ajuda. Posso muito bem recolher meus livros sozinha. E solte meu braço! – ela falou tentando se desvencilhar de mim. – eu a puxei mais perto de mim.

-Você é tão auto-suficiente, Granger. Eu me pergunto, será que você consegue satisfazer todas suas necessidades sozinha? Será que não tem nada que eu possa ajudar?

-Sim, você pode me ajudar ficando bem longe de mim! – ela tentou me empurrar mas eu sou bem mais forte.

-Você tem medo de ficar perto de mim? Por que? – percebi nos seus olhos que ela realmente tinha um pouco de medo de ficar assim perto de mim. Me perguntei se seria pelo mesmo motivo que eu temia ficar perto dela. Mas eu não me importaria se ela me tomasse à força.

-Não tenho medo, tenho nojo de você! Me largue! – ela torceu o braço e se eu não a soltasse ela acabaria machucada, então eu a larguei.

-Não precisa ter medo. Eu não te machucaria. – falei tocando de leve seu rosto e ela deu um tapa bem forte na minha mão, a deixando bem longe dela. Mas sua pele era macia e eu ainda podia senti-la nos meus dedos. Lembrei do cheiro doce de canela que ela exalava na sala e me senti novamente intoxicado.

-O que você tem? Por que está agindo assim? – ela perguntou indignada, os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante.

-Dizem que a gente guarda o melhor para o final, na é mesmo? Por isso a sobremesa é no fim da refeição. – respondi sorrindo.

-Você pirou de vez?

-É nosso último ano aqui, Granger. Eu já tive tudo o que queria dessa escola, mas ainda falta você. O melhor a gente guarda pro final. Você fecha o período escolar com chave de ouro!

Ela pareceu extremamente ofendida com aquilo. Eu resolvi deixar bem clara minhas intenções, ela era esperta o suficiente para perceber logo de qualquer maneira. Então não fiquei com medo de inflar o seu ego com aquelas palavras, ela sabia que era a garota mais gostosa da escola. Não é como se os rapazes tentassem esconder isso dela, ela só se fazia de difícil e por isso não tinha feita a rapa no castelo.

-Você me dá nojo, Potter. E fique longe de mim, ou vai se arrepender.

Ela começou a caminhar na direção da sala da grifinória, então eu fui rápido, segurei seu braço e sussurrei no seu ovido:

-Você vai ser minha, Granger. – e saí antes que ela pudesse ao menos se virar. Provavelmente para me bater, aposto.

Voltei para o salão da sonserina e encontrei Draco e Blaise jogando snap explosivo. Sentei numa poltrona ao lado deles e falei calmamente.

-Eu aceito.

-Aceita o que, Harry? Está ensaiando seu casamento? – Draco respondeu rindo.

-Aceito a aposta.

Os olhos dos dois brilharam.

-Você vai mesmo conseguir pegar a Granger?

-Claro. – e eu ia mesmo. Afinal, eu sou Harry Potter, o cara que salvou o mundo, o cara mais sexy e gostoso dessa escola, quem dirá do mundo, todas as meninas se derretem por mim. Hermione Granger não seria imune aos meus encantos.

-Tudo bem. Como é uma tarefa difícil, você tem até o natal. Esse é o limite. Aí nós poderemos pedir o que quisermos de você ou vice-versa.

-Tudo bem. – respondi com calma. Eu teria Hermione Granger até o natal.

-Tudo bem? Você está dizendo que consegue dormir com ela até o natal? – Draco perguntou.

-Estou. E vou conseguir, Draco. Fique tranqüilo. Ou não, pois ainda não sei o que vou querer de vocês. Boa noite. – e subi para o meu quarto.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar Amy sentada na minha cama.

-Então você aceitou a aposta. – ela me disse friamente.

-E você estava escutando nossa conversa escondida!

-Vocês não estavam exatamente falando baixo, Harry.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso, Amy?

-Dois pesos, duas medidas, Potter? Eu digo que quero dormir com o Weasley e você tem um pití. Mas você pode dormir com a Granger, que devo lembrar é uma grifinória e sangue-ruim!

-Essa história de sangue ruim é ridícula e você sabe disso. Coisa de seguidores do Voldemort!

-Claro, porque te convém! Essa história de Weasley é ridícula, coisa de amiguinhos do Draco!

-Qual o seu problema, Amy? Você sabe que eu nunca me meti na sua vida! Não acho certo, aliás acho desprezível que você queira dar pra um cara feito o Weasley. Mas é problema mais seu do que meu. Sabe que eu não vou fazer nada para impedir, então por que está aqui enchendo meu saco?

-Porque você é um hipócrita, Harry, só por isso. Fica aí bancando o machão, me dando sermões do que eu devo ou não fazer mas você pode, vai lá e faz igual.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está com ciúmes, Amy.

-Ciúmes? Daquela Granger sangue-ruim? Me poupe, Harry Potter! Eu me garanto, ok e sei que ela não é melhor que eu em absolutamente nada! – isso é o que você pensa, Amy, eu pensei mas resolvi não falar nada para não gerar mais confusão.

-Ótimo. Resolvido isso, faz o seguinte. Vai, dá pro seu Weasley querido e pára de me torrar, ok? Some daqui, garota que esse seu chilique já deu o que tinha que dar!

-Você é um idiota, Harry! Isso que você é! E aposto que vai perder essa aposta! Depois não venha chorando atrás de mim! – ela saiu a bateu a porta.

Como se alguma vez eu tivesse ido atrás dela! Sempre foi o contrário.

-O que aconteceu com você e a Amy? – Draco perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Ela ouviu sobre a aposta e estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes.

-Ah essa garota as vezes me irrita. Ela se faz de descolada mas no fundo adoraria amarrar um de nós. Cuidado! – Draco disse e saiu do quarto de novo.

Tomei um banho rápido e me deitei. Não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa ao aceitar aquela aposta. Mas já não agüentava vê-la sem fazer nada. Pelo menos agora eu tinha uma desculpa para tentar ficar com ela sem que os rapazes me atormentassem. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que isso não ia dar certo, que eu ainda ia me arrepender. Foi aí que lembrei a última parte da aposta.

_Ele não pode se apaixonar._

Merda. Isso não podia dar certo!

* * *

Muito obrigada a meus fiéis leitores. Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que vocês deixam, é por elas que eu continuo escrevendo! (salário de escritor de fanfic é review, sabiam? Rsrsrs)


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que gostem deste. E recomendo ler o aviso no final.

* * *

Sexta-feira. Não existe dia mais maravilhoso no mundo do que sexta-feira. Tem aquele gostinho de final de semana, um que de dia vagabundo e toda a expectativa dos dias livres. Eu sempre amei sextas-feiras. E agora, pelo menos era o único dia da semana que eu não era obrigado a interagir com a perigosa Hermione Granger.

Sim, perigosa. Sempre me falaram para tomar cuidado com as quietinhas. Principalmente as quietinhas gostosonas. Mas enfim, não quero falar sobre ela hoje. Ou pensar. Sonhar eu já tinha sonhado mesmo...

Mal cheguei no salão para tomar café e fui atacado por um monte loiro que quase me derrubou no chão.

-Eu consegui, Harry! Estou no time! – Luna gritou na minha orelha.

-Parabéns, Luna! Sempre soube que conseguiria! – sorri enquanto a rodava pelo ar.

-Estou tão feliz! Acabei de mandar uma coruja para o meu pai, contando as boas novas!

Fomos para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Luna começou a tomar o café comigo. Draco e Blaise chegaram logo em seguida.

-Adivinhem! – Luna os encarou sorrindo como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

-Não teremos aulas hoje? – Blaise perguntou realmente esperançoso. Todo mundo o ignorou.

-Bom, hoje saíam os resultados de quadribol, você está sorrindo como o gato que comeu o canário...Entrou para o time? – Draco perguntou rindo.

-SIM! Não é maravilhoso? – Luna respondeu atraindo a atenção dos outros alunos ao redor.

-Parabéns, Luna! Fico muito orgulhoso de você. – Draco falou apertando seu ombro para enfatizar. Luna ficou muito vermelha e enfiou um pedaço consideravelmente grande de bolo na boca.

-Vai com calma, maluquinha. Morrer engasgada antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de jogar é mancada! – Blaise disse rindo, enquanto se servia.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Encontro vocês mais tarde. Ah, e Harry – Luna disse virando para mim – eu consegui o que queria. É por isso que existe aquele ditado "cuidado com os seus desejos, pois eles podem se realizar". – ela piscou e saiu do salão.

-Sobre o que ela estava falando? – Blaise perguntou, confuso.

-Eu não faço idéia. – respondi, mas no fundo sabia muito bem de qual desejo Luna estava falando. Como ela sabia disso eu não entendia, mas ela só podia estar falando de Hermione Granger.

As aulas aquele dia foram bem monótonas para uma sexta-feira. Não recebemos muitos deveres, pelo menos seria um final de semana mais folgado. Depois da janta, como de costume às sextas, houve uma reuniãozinha de sonserinos no nosso salão comunal. Somente 5º ano para cima.

-Posso falar com você? – Amy perguntou parando de repente na minha frente.

-Já está falando. – respondi secamente.

-Em particular. – ela frisou com voz de poucos amigos.

Não respondi, apenas apertei seu braço e a levei para um canto mais recluso na sala.

-O que você quer? – perguntei bruscamente.

-Fazer uma proposta.

-Que tipo de proposta?

-Uma que favorece nós dois. – ela respondeu maliciosamente.

-Faça. Não garanto que eu vá aceitar. – falei com pouco caso.

-Você quer a Granger. Eu quero o Weasley. Proponho que a gente se uma para conseguir nossos objetivos.

Fiquei apenas olhando para ela. Ela realmente tinha cara de meio doida, mais que a Luna. Como esse plano poderia dar certo? Vociferei minhas dúvidas.

-Você não vê? Todo mundo fala que os dois andam sempre grudados, há suspeitas de que eles tenham um romance secreto. Nós precisamos separá-los e mantê-los com a cabeça longe um do outro.

-Não há nada de concreto isso, Amy.

-Você que sabe, Harry. Fiz uma proposta que iria te ajudar. Se você acha que não precisa, tudo bem. – ela respondeu e foi saindo. Segurei seu braço e a virei de frente para mim.

-Como você pretende fazer isso?

-Primeiro eu vou fisgar o Weasley, deixá-lo perdidamente apaixonado por mim. Então, enquanto a Granger estiver se lamentando, com o coração partido, você entra em cena fazendo o papel de bom moço, aquele que vai remendar seu pobre coração e ensiná-la a amar novamente. – ela explicou tudo isso de forma tão dramática que me perguntei se ela também fazia aulas de teatro com Blaise. Se não fazia, deveria.

-Duas falhas. Talvez eles não estejam apaixonados, seu pobre coração então não estará partido e eu não vou poder remendar nada. Segundo, eu não sou um bom moço.

-Não disse que você é um bom moço, disse que se fingirá. E eles podem não estar apaixonados, mas com certeza ela terá ressentimentos por seu melhor amigo estar a trocando por uma sonserina. Você vai poder consolá-la de qualquer jeito.

-Você não acha meio tarde para me fingir de bom moço? Há 7 anos eu infernizo a vida desses grifinórios, não tem como enganá-los agora, dizendo que estava possuído mas agora sou um cara legal!

-Isso é problema seu, Harry. Comece aos poucos, sei lá. Vai mostrando seu lado legal nas aulas que você tem com ela.

-Ok, isso eu posso tentar. Mas eu ainda não vi como isso te beneficia. E você não faria isso tudo por nada.

-Claro que não. Eu quero a Granger fora do caminho. Quero que o Weasley tenha nojo dela, assim quando eu terminar com ele, ele não vai voltar correndo para os braços dela. Detestaria que pensassem na escola que ela é melhor que eu, que Weasley estava enfeitiçado por mim mas no final era dela que ele gostava. Seria terrível para o meu ego.

-Quem te garante que eu não vou largar a Granger e eles irão correndo para os braços um do outro? – obviamente a mera possibilidade me dava náuseas.

-Eu vejo como você olha para ela. Não vai largar dela tão cedo. Vai demorar para saciar toda essa sua fome pela Granger. E o Weasley é muito orgulhoso, não a aceitaria de volta depois de estar nas mãos de um sonserino. Talvez eles acabem superando tudo isso, mas até isso acontecer já não estaremos mais na escola.

-Está bem entendida da psicologia do Weasley, hein? "Muito orgulhoso, não a aceitaria de volta..."

-Harry, querido, há muito tempo tenho meus olhos no Weasley, mas ele é como uma fruta, você espera amadurecer para comer. E esse ano, finalmente, ele está no ponto.

-E você já sabe como vai fazer para que ele se apaixone por você?

-Isso, querido, é para eu saber e você nunca descobrir. Uma mulher nunca revela seus segredos. Aceita o acordo, então? – ela perguntou me esticando a mão direita.

Não tinha nada o que perder mesmo, então aceitei. Apertei sua mão com força e fui voltando para o tumulto.

-Harry Potter, o bom menino. – Amy sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto passava por mim. Eu podia interpretar o bom rapaz! Difícil seria fazer a Granger acreditar.

Quando acordei na segunda, fiquei desapontado. Meu final de semana foi um lixo, mal fiz meus deveres, o tempo estava feio e pouco conseguimos jogar quadribol. E nos meus momentos livres Amy ficou me ensinando a ser um menino bom, um príncipe encantado como ela disse. E nosso plano começava hoje. É bom que a Gran...Não, bons meninos falariam Hermione, valha a pena o tamanho do meu esforço!

A sorte parecia estar do meu lado, pois logo na entrada do salão dei de cara com ela. E o que era melhor, sem seus 'adoráveis' amiguinhos.

-Bom dia, Hermione! – eu disse cordialmente.

Ela me olhou como eu acredito que olharia uma barata. Não, ela é do tipo defensora dos animais, olharia para a barata com mais respeito do que me olhava agora.

-Vai te catar, Potter.

-Alguém levantou com o pé esquerdo hoje, hein? – falei sem provocá-la.

-Não preciso levantar com o pé esquerdo para ter má sorte num dia quando a primeira pessoa que encontro é você!

-Eu consideraria isso sorte!

-Sempre suspeitei que seu cérebro funcionava de forma contrária. Agora saia da minha frente. – sem querer eu estava bloqueando o caminho dela.

-Com todo prazer. – respondi e fiz uma reverência para que ela passasse pela porta. Ela me olhou desconfiada mas seguiu para sua mesa. Iluminando meu dia com a bela vista da sua...parte de trás.

-Se comporta, Potter. Meninos bons não ficam chegando o bumbum das meninas. – Amy chegou de surpresa.

-Pois eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro com ela, Amy. Fique tranqüila, estou sendo um menino exemplar. – pisquei para ela e fui tomar meu café.

-Hoje é o meu primeiro treino. – disse Luna se sentando na minha frente.

-Está nervosa? – perguntei. Mas nem precisava, suas pernas estavam fazendo a mesa inteira balançar.

-Um pouco. Passei o final de semana inteiro tentando ver um fadoreio passando para me dar sorte mas não encontrei nenhum. Isso explica esse clima tenso de Hogwarts.

-Acho que vou me arrepender disso, mas o que é um fadoreio? – Draco perguntou.

-É um primo distante das fadas. Ele tem um pouco de sangue de dragão, por isso não é tão pequeno como elas e também tem uma cor vermelho cobre. – Luna explicou sorrindo.

-É, também não vi nenhum. – Draco respondeu. – Mas mesmo que eles estejam um pouco longe, você não vai precisar de sorte hoje. Você entrou no time por talento, não por sorte. Basta fazer o seu melhor no campo e pronto.

Todos ficamos parados olhando para ele. O que deu no Malfoy? Ele estava sendo...gentil! Luna abriu um enorme sorriso, ficou um pouco corada e agradeceu. Depois sumiu da mesa, acho que foi para sua aula.

-O que foi isso, Malfoy? – Blaise perguntou imediatamente.

-O que foi o que? – ele perguntou realmente sem entender do que se tratava.

-Esse papo meloso de talento pra cima da Luna? Você está paquerando ela? Porque se estiver, você já teve cantadas melhores.

-Não estou paquerando ela! – ele respondeu um pouco vermelho e mais alto que de costume – Só estou ajudando uma amiga. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso.

-Se você diz...Mas acho que está perdendo o talento. Se precisar de umas dicas, tenho umas de folhas só de cantadas que Salazar passava nas garotas, e olha, dá certo até hoje!

-Não preciso de dicas suas nem de Salazar Sonserina! Vamos, Potter, estamos atrasados para a aula do seu padrinho.

Gran...Hermione, também conhecida como a gostosa da Grifinória, estava sentada na nossa carteira me esperando. OK, ela estava esperando o professor mas é mais agradável pensar que ela ansiava pela minha presença.

-O que acha que aprenderemos hoje? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e puxando assunto. Amy disse que meninos bons são simpáticos e nunca deixam se instalar o terrível silencio constrangedor.

-Se você lesse a programação das aulas saberia, Potter. – ela respondeu sem levantar o olhar de seu livro.

-Por isso somos parceiros, você faz o que eu não faço.

-O que você deveria fazer, Potter, é parar de me atormentar. Vá se entreter com alguma coisa e me deixa em paz.

Foi o que eu fiz. Meninos bons são educados e não forçam uma conversa desagradável. Mas eu resolvi me entreter olhando para ela. Estava concentrada em sua leitura, o cenho levemente franzido e uma mão brincava distraidamente com um cacho solto. Ela deve ter sentido meu olhar, pois se virou para mim com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Me entretendo. Você tem 12 sardinhas na bochecha esquerda. E dependendo de como movimenta a boca, tem uma quase imperceptível covinha perto do lábio superior.

Acho que ela ficou desconcertada com aquilo, pois sua expressão era horror, misturada com vergonha e assombro.

-Estava...contando minhas sardinhas?

-Estava. E se você trocar de lado comigo posso descobrir quantas tem do lado direito. Se bem que assim de frente eu posso contar as do nariz.

-Você pirou de vez, Potter?

-Por que? Você não tinha percebido que tinha sardinhas? Elas são claras mas estão aí...

-Não estou falando disso! Pare de me olhar, de analisar meu rosto!

-Por que? Tem um rosto tão bonito. E você mandou eu me entreter, estou me divertindo muitíssimo.

-Claro que está! – ela disse alto e ficando bastante vermelha – Está curtindo com a minha cara NA minha cara! Se você continuar com isso, vou jogar um feitiço em você que nunca mais poderá enxergar nada, muito menos sardinhas em mim, está entendendo?

-Calma, Mione...

-E não me chame de Mione! – dessa vez ela realmente gritou.

Sirius resolveu entrar naquele momento então resolvi deixar passar esse assunto, não queria mais uma detenção. E brigar com ela não era uma coisa que um menino bom faria. Pelo menos foi o que Amy disse, mas não sei se ela estava curtindo com a minha cara ou confundiu meninos bons com meninos idiotas.

-Alo, turminha. Espero que tenham aproveitado o final de semana muito bem. E que estejam bem dispostos, pois nossas próximas aulas consumirão um pouco de energia. Reforcem seus cafés da manhã.

Todos na sala se agitaram com a expectativa.

-Entraremos num período de nossas aulas em que vamos simular um combate real. Mas nele, estamos perdendo. Um bruxão muito mal lançou um feitiço em nós e como não prestamos atenção na aula do titio Black, perdemos nossa varinha. Ela se partiu em mil pedaços e voou para longe. Para Bermudas. Então agora somos nós, o bruxão mal e nosso corpinho. O que fazer? Ataquem! Aprendam com os animais, usem a força bruta, golpeiem seu inimigo até que ele perca as forças, caia no chão e vocês roubem a sua varinha. O que não vai adiantar de nada pois vocês não prestaram atenção na aula e não sabem fazer porcaria de feitiço nenhum para se defenderem. Mas nessa aula vocês vão dar umas porradas!

A confusão foi geral, muitos alunos eram contra mas muitos também eram a favor. Alguns não pensavam nada, ainda assustados com a cena que Sirius descreveu.

-Calem a boca, pequeninos. Não perguntem se querem fazer isso, afirmei que vão fazer. É importante que saibam se defender. Acho inclusive que essa deveria ser uma aula à parte, uma matéria específica. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, vocês vão aprender a lutar aqui na minha sala.

-Isso é mesmo necessário? – perguntou uma menina grifinória, com uma cara de tonta. Muito corajosa, hein!

-É tão necessário que é uma atividade diária nos quatro anos de treinamento de aurores. Mas hoje vocês não vieram preparados, então vou fazer algumas demonstrações, vocês vão estudar as origens de alguns tipos de lutas marciais e eu vou passar algumas instruções para vocês praticarem diariamente.

Ele anotou as bibliografias para pesquisa no quadro e passou uma lista para cada aluno.

-Nessa lista vocês vão encontrar um cardápio balanceado para que não passem mal nem fiquem fracos durante a aula e também uma série de exercícios que eu espero que façam todos os dias para o resto de suas vidas para terem força e vigor físico para as tarefas que farão aqui.

O cardápio tinha bastante carne, pão e cereais. Já a lista de exercício físico dizia que era para corrermos 20 minutos todos os dias, fazer 20 abdominais e 20 flexões e tomar banho para não poluir o castelo.

-Ah, sim. No final da aula uma amiga minha, costureira, vai vir tirar as medidas de vocês e fazer um uniforme especial para essas aulas. Principalmente para as meninas, não podem lutar de saias. – ouviu-se o muxoxo de todos os meninos. E eu que esperava ter uma outra deliciosa visão das coxas da Hermione...

-Agora, por favor, vocês tem quarenta minutos para escolher uma arte marcial a seu critério, estudar sobre suas origens e movimentos e então irão responder algumas perguntas no pergaminho que eu vou entregar. Tarefa individual. Mexam-se.

Escolhi estuda sobre judô. Fui até o final da sala, onde estavam os livros e vi que Granger ia fazer sobre Kung Fu. Interessante. O pergaminho de Sirius era quase uma prova, espero que ele não resolva dar notas naquilo. Não que eu não tivesse feito tudo certo (eu espero) mas talvez eu tenha me distraído um pouco com os braços de Hermione que algumas vezes roçavam no meu enquanto ela escrevia. Acho que ela nem notou.

A costureira era uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos que usava um óculos muito grosso e assustava os alunos com seus alfinetes e fitas métricas enfeitiçados. Mas ela não me cutucou e logo já passara a minha vez. Tive inveja dela quando foi a ver de Hermione. Se eu fosse costureiro ela me deixaria medir seu busto, quadril e cintura? Mas eu faria à moda antiga, contando com palmos ao invés de fitas métricas.

-Do que tem aula agora? – perguntei para Hermione quando ela saiu para o corredor.

-Não te interessa. – ela respondeu secamente e saiu.

Enquanto eu estava indo para minha próxima aula Amy surgiu do meu lado.

-E aí, como está indo?

-Não tão bem. Ela ficou bem irritada com as minhas tentativas de ser agradável.

-Ela só precisa se acostumar. Perceber que você realmente mudou.

-Como ela vai perceber uma coisa que não aconteceu? – perguntei incrédulo. Afinal, aquilo tudo era uma farsa para levá-la para minha cama.

-Você vai precisar dar o melhor de si para convencê-la. Ninguém disse que era fácil.

Enquanto estávamos passando um menino, provavelmente do primeiro ano, tropeçou e caiu, espalhando todos os seus pertences pelo corredor. Foi bem engraçado, então eu ri e continuei meu caminho. Mas quando fui falar, percebi que Amy não estava do meu lado. Olhei para trás e a vi me olhando muito feio, ainda ao lado do menino. Ela o indicou com a cabeça mas eu não entendi nada então caminhei até ela.

-Precisa ser convincente! Ajude o menino! Meninos bons fazem isso!

-Você está louca? Quem mandou ele ser lerdo e tropeçar nos próprios pés? Além do mais, ela nem está aqui para ver mesmo.

-Esse menino é da grifinória. Com certeza vai contar para ela que você o ajudou. E mesmo que não conte, Potter, você precisa aprender a fazer essas coisas para saber como agir na hora certa! Vai logo!

Ela me pareceu bem convincente, então eu me abaixei e juntei os cadernos e livros do garoto que estavam perto de mim. Caminhei na direção dele e entreguei o material na suas mãos. Ele me pareceu bastante assustado, achando que eu iria fazer alguma coisa com ele. Mas quando ele percebeu que eu só estava devolvendo seus livros ele os pegou com mãos trêmulas, guardou tudo na bolsa e me olhou.

-Obrigado. – ele disse bem baixinho e saiu.

Aquele ato de me abaixar, praticamente me humilhar para ajudar o garoto e sua reação, seu agradecimento, causou alguma coisa estranha em mim. Um sentimento que não reconheci, em algum lugar entre meu estômago e meu coração. Não sei dizer qual a sensação, nem se era boa ou ruim. Só sei que essa brincadeira de ser um menino bom para pegar a Granger estava se mostrando ser mais perigosa do que eu esperava.

* * *

Agradeço à minhas fiéis leitoras, especialmente **J., DoidissimaLoka e Lady Alanine.**

Bom, agora que Harry aceitou a aposta as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar entre ele e Hermione. E eu estou aberta a idéias, se alguém tiver uma sugestão, alguma coisa em especial que gostaria que acontecesse, deixa uma review. Cabe bastante coisa na história ainda e quanto mais idéias, melhor! Beijos e obrigada!


	7. Chapter 7

Mais um capítulo. Será que Harry vai agüentar essa farsa de menino bom? Coitadinho do nosso pobre menino mau!

* * *

-Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas se chegar perto de um grifinório indefeso outra vez eu acabo com você. – me virei e me encontrei de frente com a varinha de Granger bem rente aos meus olhos.

-Quer por favor abaixar essa varinha? Pode me deixar cego assim! – falei surpreso.

-Não seja cínico. Você entendeu bem? Quero você longe dos alunos pequenos. Não importa de que casa sejam.

-Granger, você está realmente maluca. Não sei o que o pirralho te falou, mas eu só o ajudei a pegar o material que estava espalhado pelo chão!

-Você não me engana, Potter. Você nunca ajudaria um garoto do primeiro ano da grifinória se não tivesse algum interesse por trás. Estou te avisando para ficar longe deles! – ela ainda segurava a maldita varinha na minha cara.

-É isso que eu ganho tentando ajudar as pessoas? Meu único interesse era ajudar o garoto, mas pelo jeito isso não é suficiente.

-Ele foi correndo, assustado me contar o que aconteceu. Não pense que só porque ele é do primeiro ano ele não conhece sua fama. Se fizer de novo, vou tirar pontos da Sonserina. – ok, ela era monitora-chefe mas isso não lhe dava o direito de tirar pontos de mim porque ela achava que eu estava aprontando alguma coisa.

-Tire meus pontos, Granger e eu tiro sua posição de monitora-chefe. Dumbledore detestaria saber que você está abusando do seu poder, tirando pontos de pessoas que você nem pode provar que fizeram alguma coisa.

-Dumbledore entenderia. Você pode ser o protegido dele mas não pense que ele não sabe das coisas que você faz pelo castelo. – mas que garota irritante! Segurei a varinha dela e a forcei para baixo.

-Larga do meu pé, Granger. Pega essa sua varinha e vai fazer algo mais proveitoso com ela, Merlim sabe que você está precisando! – falei, esquecendo totalmente aquela história de bom moço. Com ela é impossível!

Aproveitei que ela ficou surpresa com o uso que eu sugeri que ela fizesse de sua varinha e fui embora. Ainda tinha muitos deveres para terminar e não ia perder meu tempo com acusações injustas.

-Como vai meu mocinho bonzinho? – perguntou Amy assim que eu entrei no salão comunal.

-Pro inferno com essa história de menino bonzinho, não vai adiantar nada. Ela acha que eu estava tramando alguma coisa contra o menino que derrubou o material. Essa sua idéia foi ridícula. – disse jogando minha mochila na mesa ao lado de Draco.

-Você não achou que ela ia acreditar nessa sua mudança repentina fácil assim, né? Não seja besta, Harry. Você precisa se esforçar mais só assim vai conseguir. Não terá efeito em uma semana, nem em um mês mas é uma ação de longo prazo.

-Eu tenho até o natal, Amy!

-Então se comporte muito bem. Quem sabe você não ganha seu presente mais cedo? – ela piscou para mim e saiu da sala.

-E não venha me criticar! – falei para Draco assim que ele levantou seu olhar para mim.

-Não ia falar nada, Harry. Queria ter coragem para fazer o mesmo. – ela falou, com um olhar perdido e distante.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntei intrigado.

-Nada não, Harry. Nada não. – ele respondeu juntando seu material e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

-E aí, Harry? Beleza? – Blaise perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Tudo certo, e você?

-Maravilha. Ontem eu estava ensaiando minhas falas quando umas meninas do quarto ano apareceram. Ficaram admiradas com o meu talento. Como recompensa eu mostrei para elas como eu sou talentoso em outras áreas também! – ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente ao dizer isso.

-Quantas eram, exatamente.

-Três! – ele disse todo orgulhoso – E dei conta de todas elas muito bem. Saíram todas suspirando do meu quarto. Fala sério, cara, eu sou demais!

-Três? Realmente, Blaise, você se superou. Parabéns! – falei batendo nas costas dele.

-Obrigado, Harry. Agora preciso subir, meu sono da beleza, sabe como é... – ele disse e subiu para o dormitório também. Não demorei muito para terminar meus deveres e também fui dormir.

O dia seguinte passou como um furacão. Amy ficou no meu pé o tempo todo, exigindo que eu fosse um poço de virtude com todas as pessoas. Peguei penas que caíram no chão, segurei portas, entreguei pergaminhos, fui gentil e educado com as pessoas e sorri feito um idiota enquanto fazia tudo isso. No final do dia minhas bochechas estavam até doendo de tanto sorrir forçado. E todas as pessoas do castelo as quais eu ajudei e com quem eu fui gentil me olharam desconfiadas, como se eu estivesse tramando alguma coisa muito grave. Ou me olhavam como se de repente eu tivesse duas cabeças.

Devo confessar uma certa satisfação quando você faz alguma coisa por alguém e ela responde com um sorriso sincero e um muito obrigada verdadeiro. Mas isso não aconteceu muito no meu dia. Talvez a única sincera tivesse sido uma menina da Lufa-Lufa que escorregou da escada na minha frente.

Eu estava indo para a aula de poções quando vi uma grande massa de cabelos avermelhados rolando escada a baixo. Amy me deu uma cotovelada e lá fui eu. Estendi a mão para a menina, que parecia estar meio confusa. Seus grandes olhos castanhos percorriam o local mas não pareciam reconhecer nada.

-Você está bem? – perguntei enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

-Não sei. Onde eu estou?

-Na torre norte. Você caiu da escada enquanto subia para a sala.

-Ah, sim. E o que é torre norte? E por que eu estava indo para uma sala? – acho que ela tinha batido a cabeça forte demais.

-Como é seu nome? – perguntei.

-Meu nome? Nossa! Não sei. Você também não sabe? – era o que eu temia.

-Escuta, vou te levar até a ala hospitalar, tudo bem? Tenho certeza que madame Pomfrey tem alguma poção para isso.

-Poção? Tipo coisas de bruxaria? Que legal!

Levei a menina até a enfermaria e a entreguei aos cuidados da madame Pomfrey.

-Você disse que seu nome é Harry, né? – concordei com a cabeça – Muito obrigada, Harry! Acho que você salvou minha vida! – ela me disse com um sorriso sincero e foi para dentro.

Tudo bem que ela só ficou assim verdadeiramente agradecida porque ela não se lembrava de quem eu era. Mas mesmo assim, um sentimento muito bom tomou conta de mim quando vi que ela realmente havia apreciado o que eu fiz por ela e que eu tinha realmente sido útil. Pela primeira vez no dia não precisei forçar um sorriso.

Então, depois de uma janta deliciosa eu me encontrava na detenção com Sirius e Hermione.

-Muito bem, muito bem. Vocês sabem o que fazer, continuem o projeto da minha moto e se comportem.

Fomos até o fundo da sala e pegamos os livros. Resisti bravamente a tentação de provocá-la. Não, eu era um menino bom, passei o dia inteiro provando isso, não ia estragar tudo no final.

-Ah, Harry, madame Pomfrey mandou avisar que o nome da menina era Daisy e que ela já está bem, teve alta inclusive. E pediu para agradecer a ajuda, se não fosse socorrida a tempo poderia demorar mais para recuperar a memória. – Sirius contou, sorrindo como um maluco para mim.

-Obrigado, Sirius. Fico contente em saber que ela está bem. – respondi e ao me virar percebi que Granger me olhava com uma cara muito estranha.

-O que foi? – perguntei em voz baixa para que Sirius não percebesse. Ele estava distraído, corrigindo alguns deveres mas nunca era demais prevenir.

-Aposto que o nome dessa sua 'boa ação' é consciência pesada. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-E por que eu estaria com a consciência pesada, Hermione? – ela também não gostou que eu a chamei pelo nome.

-Vai dizer que você não tem nada a ver com a menina ter perdido a memória?

-Claro que não! Ela caiu da escada, só isso.

-Só isso uma ova, aposto que foi alguma brincadeira sua de mau gosto que deu errado.

-Por que você acha isso? Eu não tenho culpa se ela mal sabe andar e caiu da escada como uma jaca!

-E você foi correndo ajudar! Está todo mundo comentando suas atitudes estranhas, Potter. E todo mundo sabe que deve fazer parte de algum esquema seu para aprontar alguma das suas brincadeiras ridículas e fazer as pessoas se sentirem idiotas. Mas saiba que eu já estou prevenida, dessa vez você não escapa. Vai ser sua última brincadeirinha, Potter.

-Você sempre espera o pior das pessoas? Eu tinha outra idéia sobre você, Hermione. Sempre querendo ajudar as pessoas, os elfos domésticos, sempre querendo fazer a coisa certa. Achei que você seria a primeira a me parabenizar pela minha mudança de atitude! – assim eu a faria se sentir mal e culpada e ela iria se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas para mim. Aí eu diria 'aproveite que está aí, ajoelhada na minha frente e...' Não! Potter, Potter...esses pensamentos não vão te levar a lugar nenhum!

-Não espero o pior das pessoas. Só espero sempre o pior de você. Não vai me enganar com essa palhaçada de bom moço, Potter. Eu te conheço. Pessoas como você tem sempre um motivo egoísta e orgulhoso para fazer as coisas.

-Isso só prova que você não me conhece mesmo, Hermione. Mas eu entendo que seja difícil para você aceitar que eu mudei. E para provar, vou te dar outra chance. Vou esquecer tudo isso que você falou sobre mim. Podemos começar de novo? – perguntei com a minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado. Esta nunca falhava.

-Claro que podemos. Você finge que eu não estou aqui, eu finjo que você não está aí e nós estudamos quietos até o fim, o que acha? – ela perguntou sendo irônica. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Granger.

-Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer. – respondi. Ela não esperava por isso. Ficou parada me olhando, espantada enquanto eu abria meu material e começava meu projeto.

Não nos falamos até Sirius nos dispensar. Quando estávamos no corredor ela se virou para mim.

-Não estou comprando nem um segundo dessa sua farsa, Potter. A mim você não engana. E pode ter certeza que eu estarei preparada quando você finalmente aprontar sua grande piada. Você vai se arrepender.

-Você está enganada, Granger. – velhos hábitos não morrem fácil – Eu tenho meus motivos egoístas, sim, para querer mudar minha atitude para com as pessoas. Mas isso não quer dizer que não sejam bons motivos. E não precisa ficar alarmada, não tem brincadeira nem piada nenhuma. – a olhei de cima a baixo e completei – e eu definitivamente não vou me arrepender.

A deixei bufando sozinha no corredor e fui para o salão da Sonserina. Amy ia ficar orgulhosa de mim.

No dia seguinte encontrei Luna toda sorridente no café da manhã.

-Estou orgulhosa de você, Harry. Daisy é uma menina excluída como eu, ninguém mais nesse castelo a ajudaria. Bem, eu a ajudaria, mas o caso é que você a ajudou. Muito obrigada, Harry. Muito mesmo.

-Luna, não precisa me agradecer. A menina caiu na minha frente, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

-Fico feliz que você pense assim. Há algum tempo atrás você não teria feito nem o mínimo por ela. Mas alguma coisa em você mudou, Harry. E eu espero que seja para sempre. – ela falou, segurando meu rosto como uma mãe faria e depois deixou a mesa.

-Pensei que seu negócio era a Granger. – Draco se sentou ao meu lado, vermelho de raiva.

-Mas é claro que é!

-Então o que foi essa ceninha com a Luna, pode me dizer Potter? Será que você não tem o mínimo de decência? Se aproveitar de uma menina como ela, nossa amiga!

-Draco, você pirou? Não teve ceninha nenhuma e eu não estou me aproveitando dela! Ela só estava me dizendo o quão feliz ficou por eu ter ajudado aquela menina!

-Claro, o herói Harry Potter agora ajuda donzelas indefesas. Qual é, Potter! Tudo bem você fazer tudo isso para pegar a Granger, mas deixa a Luna fora disso! Ela não merece ser tratada por você como essas outras garotas que você usa e depois joga fora!

-Qual o seu problema, Malfoy? Já te falei que não tem nada a ver isso, eu não estou usando a Luna nem vou usar! Ela é como uma irmã para mim!

-Irmã, sei. Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, Potter. Mantenha suas mãos e esse seu aparelho reprodutor insaciável longe da Luna, entendeu bem? Se eu souber que você...

-Você está com ciúmes, Draco? – o interrompi com a minha pergunta. Ele não respondeu por algum tempo, ficou muito vermelho e gaguejou para responder.

-Ciúmes? Da Luna? Eu? Claro que não, Harry! Que idéia mais besta, de onde você tirou isso? Fala sério!

-Pois para mim parece muito que você está com ciúmes dela. Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar, Malfoy? – perguntei rindo.

-Você está delirando, Potter. Essa sua ceninha de menino bom está afetando seu cérebro, só pode ser. – ele resmungou e saiu da mesa, sem nem ao menos tocar no café.

Como eu já tinha terminado, fui para a sala de Sirius.

Chegando lá havia um grande burburinho na porta. A costureira estava entregando os uniformes para os alunos, então havia uma fila de meninos e uma de meninas em frente a dois vestiários improvisados na sala.

Esperei a minha vez pacientemente. A roupa não tinha nada demais, era uma bermuda de um tecido bem leve e uma camiseta com o símbolo da sonserina estampado no meio. Coloquei meus tênis e saí para a costureira dar uma última conferida.

-Está ótimo, só uma apertadinha aqui – ela disse apontando a varinha para minha camiseta, que diminuiu um pouco – e está pronto. Pode entrar na sala.

E ali, parada me esperando estava uma imagem que ficaria gravada na minha mente para sempre.

O uniforme das meninas era definitivamente mais legal que os nossos. Usavam uma calça totalmente grudada no corpo e uma camiseta cavada, também com o símbolo de suas casas. E se eu tinha problemas para me concentrar ao lado da Granger, agora eu estava totalmente perdido.

Aquela calça realçava suas pernas longas, torneadas e que pareciam não ter mais fim. Não deixava nada para a imaginação. E eu passaria a eternidade admirando o leão da grifinória contanto que ele continuasse ali, acomodado deliciosamente entre os seios dela. Eu queria ser aquele leão e me aninhar ali também. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto, deixando a mostra seu delicioso pescoço, com uma pele tão clara e tão fina que eu tenho certeza que ficaria muito roxo com a mais leve das mordidas. Agora eu queria ser um vampiro. A como eu queria aquelas pernas lindas em volta da minha cintura, minhas mãos coçavam para acariciar seus seios e eu chegava a salivar imaginado o gosto da sua pele. Não, não seria uma boa aula.

-Alô pimpolhos, como estão bonitões com esses uniformes novos! Estão fazendo os exercícios que eu mandei? Não quero nenhum fracote aqui nessa aula! E hoje finalmente nós vamos cair na porrada! – Sirius chegou animado para a aula, e com alguns movimentos de sua varinha a sala estava transfigurada em uma quadra esportiva.

-Muito bem, eu quero dez voltas em volta da sala, dez flexões e dez abdominais. Vamos lá, seus molengas! Energia! – Sirius ordenou e ele mesmo começou a correr.

Claro que eu deixei a Granger correr na minha frente. Qualquer cavalheiro faria isso, só para olhar melhor como seus músculos se movimentavam enquanto ela corria. Infelizmente eu não era o único, era visível que todos deixaram as meninas correndo na frente e os meninos logo atrás. Era uma vista muitíssimo agradável para uma manhã de quarta-feira. Confirmou minhas suspeitas de que a Granger tinha um bumbum redondinho e bem trabalhado.

Depois de dez voltas na quadra, dez flexões e dez abdominais, nem mesmo os uniformes novos das garotas nos inspiravam tanto.

-Agora se organizem de frente para mim. Vou ensinar alguns movimentos básicos de luta corporal e depois quero ver como vocês se viram numa luta com seus parceiros.

Ele não podia estar falando sério! A gente ia trabalhar com os mesmos parceiros das aulas? Eu ia travar uma luta corporal com a Granger? Céus, eu não tenho tanto auto-controle assim! Não poderia ser responsável pelas minhas ações quando seria obrigado a atacá-la, tocar seu corpo violentamente, jogá-la no chão...Merlim, se eu começasse a fazer isso ela poderia terminar a aula grávida!

* * *

Muito muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são maravilhosas, meninas! E um obrigada mais que especial para:

**DoidissimaLoka: **Coitadinho, ele está mesmo se esforçando mas parece que nem os amigos dele acreditam nessa mudança! E talvez essa aula de DECAT seja o fim da sua farsa!

**Dri: **Acho que ela vai ser a última a acreditar nele! Também, pudera, é tudo mentira mesmo!

**Gabriela P. M. : **Também sou apaixonada por Harrys sonserinos. Mal ele bonzinho também é tdb! As aulas do Sirius são as que eu mais me divirto para escrever! Acabei me apaixonando por ele! É, acho que depois desse capítulo Draco deixou bem claro que tem sentimentos nada fraternais pela Luna. Mas não sei se ele tem coragem de tomar alguma atitude. Afinal, ele não é grifinório! Rsrs Quando a Amy...Digamos que ela ainda tem algumas cartas na manga....

**Sissy: **Bom, está aí a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!

**JP: **Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!


	8. Chapter 8

Um capítulo pequeno mas postado antes da data. E não se preocupem, quarta eu posto de novo e um de tamanho normal. Esse eu fiz de presente para todos que deixaram reviews, recebi tantas e tão maravilhosas dessa vez que achei que mereciam um capítulo especial antes! Beijos

* * *

-Muito bem, pequenos animais selvagens! Ataquem! – Sirius anunciou assim que terminou suas demonstrações de luta. Agora a sala parecia um ringue, haviam tatames no chão todo e novamente ele dividira em turmas para lutarem na frente de todos. As duplas que estavam ali na frente começaram a lutar mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. Tinha problemas muito maiores na minha cabeça, e se não tomasse cuidado teria entre minhas pernas também.

-Vamos lá, seus frouxos! Parecem um bando de mariquinhas lutando! Bata com vontade, mocinha! Madame Pomfrey está de sobreaviso, você pode acabar com a raça desse moleque! – Sirius gritava, incentivando a briga e todos os outros alunos pareciam estar fascinados com aquilo. Será que só eu percebia a gravidade da situação? Bom, só eu lutaria com a gostosa da Grifinória...

Quando finalmente a menina ficou estatelada no chão, com o seu parceiro torcendo o seu braço é que Sirius deu por encerrada aquela luta e chamou as próximas duplas. Acho que dessa vez Granger não estava muito motivada para lutar comigo, pois nem mencionou entrar para o ringue. Talvez ela também estivesse com medo de ficar tão perto de mim. Deveria saber que corria perigo...

-Sr. Zabini, é para lutar e não acariciar sua oponente! – Sirius alertou. Bem, era de se imaginar que Blaise não deixaria uma oportunidade dessas passar. Quem pode o culpar?

-Agora me escutem seus pequenos pervertidos, numa batalha de verdade não poderemos escolher o sexo do oponente, por isso não me importei de misturar meninos e meninas. Mas se vocês forem ficar bancando os molengas ou se aproveitando para pegar uns aos outros, terei que tomar medidas drásticas! Usem a cabeça certa pelo menos uma vez na vida! – Sirius ameaçou, e com aquela cara de maluco que lhe era peculiar, ninguém se arriscaria a descobrir as medidas drásticas que ele informou que tomaria.

Por incrível que pareça, a Granger deixou que nós ficássemos entre as últimas duplas. Acho que ela estava realmente com medo ou traumatizada da última vez que perdeu para mim em uma aula prática. Não que ela assumiria, mas perdeu.

Então agora eu me encontrava frente a frente com a visão dos meus sonhos (mais pervertidos, diga-se de passagem) esperando um sinal para atacá-la. Ótimo.

-Todos prontos? Podem começar! – Sirius anunciou.

Fizemos a reverência necessária para o começo da luta e nos posicionamos novamente. Aquilo não era karatê, num judô, muito menos boxe. Era um salve-se quem puder em treinamento. Acho que poderia ser considerado luta livre. Então qual não foi minha surpresa quando Hermione veio decididamente na minha direção e me deu um soco na cara! Acho que ela queria fazer isso toda sua vida.

-Muito bem, srta. Granger! Nada de pegar leve com o oponente! – Sirius a encorajou. Como se precisasse encorajá-la para me bater.

Ela levantou um sorrisinho cínico para o meu lado muito irritante e veio para cima de mim novamente. Segurei seu braço antes que ela pudesse me atingir e virei seu corpo para o outro lado, deixando suas costas para mim, com o braço torcido para trás. A danada aproveitou a situação, colocou um joelho no chão para se estabilizar e passou uma rasteira em mim com a outra perna!

Caí de costas no chão, ainda segurando seu braço, mas no impacto da queda afrouxei minhas mãos e ela se soltou, ficando de pé novamente. Lembrei da instrução de Sirius 'ajam como animais', fingi que estava me levantando e quando estava com os dois pés e as duas mãos no chão eu pulei para cima dela, como um leão pula sobre uma gazela. Bom, ela estava mais para leoa.

Espantada com meu ato 'animal', ela foi direto para o chão, e eu por cima dela. Céus, quantas vezes já imaginei essa cena mas em nenhuma delas havia um bando de pessoas assistindo ao espetáculo! E que corpo, Merlim me ajude, mas ela era toda macia e cheirava ainda melhor assim de perto. Senti seus seios apertados contra meu peito e imediatamente meu corpo reagiu. Traidor! Tentado tirar minha atenção dos meus pensamentos impróprios, me concentrei na luta. Segurei os dois pulsos dela e os segurei sobre sua cabeça. Movimento errado, ela estava ainda mais pressionada contra mim dessa maneira e não pude evitar minha perna de se alojar entre as pernas dela. Ah como eu sempre quis estar ali!

Não sei se era sua tática de luta ou se ela fez sem perceber mas ela levantou e pressionou levemente seu quadril contra a minha perna. Eu quase vi estrelas. Acho que não era a tática dela, pois sues lábios se entreabriram um pouco, como num pequeno gemido de susto e prazer. Mas de qualquer forma funcionou, pois ela se recuperou antes de mim, passou uma perna ao redor da minha e com uma força incrível ela inverteu nossas posições.

Agora eu estava de costas no chão, ainda segurando seus pulsos enquanto ela estava em cima de mim. Por favor, alguém encerre essa aula antes que eu envergonhe a mim mesmo e a ela também! Eu tentei pensar em qualquer coisa nojenta que me libertasse da minha condição. Snape num vestido amarelo de bolinhas, beijando...Dumbledore! Isso deveria ser melhor que qualquer banho de água fria, mas ninguém menos que Hermione Granger estava sentada na minha cintura, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e se contorcendo para que eu soltasse suas mãos. Eu podia cair no mar gelado do Alasca e ainda assim meu...er...membro continuaria rígido como uma pedra. Pelo menos ela parecia não perceber. E os shorts dos rapazes eram largos, escondiam bem a situação. Acho que a costureira os fez assim de propósito. Sábia senhora!

Ela conseguiu finalmente soltar seus pulsos e fez uma coisa muito incrível. Com os pés ela prendeu meus braços no chão e se inclinou sobre mim, forçando meu pescoço contra o chão com seus braços.

-Desiste, Potter? – ela perguntou. Talvez fosse minha imaginação, mas podia jurar que ela sussurrou isso numa voz rouca perto do meu ouvido.

-Desisto. – sim, eu desistiria na primeira oportunidade, antes que eu virasse 'Potter, o cara que não dura cinco minutos' e eu não quero dizer numa luta.

Acho que ela não contava que eu fosse desistir tão fácil.

-Bem, já que o senhor Potter desiste, essa luta está terminada. Parabéns srta. Granger, foi uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu terminar uma luta com uma pessoa vitoriosa hoje. – as outras duplas sempre pareciam empatar.

Ela tirou os pés dos meus braços bem devagar, soltou meu pescoço e eu juro, mas juro por Merlim que ela forçou de novo seu quadril em mim antes de se levantar por completo. Eu me sentei e fingi estar muito cansado. Assim continuei sentado ali até o fim da aula. E sem ela em cima de mim, meu quadro melhorou em pouco tempo.

-Ok, jacarés, até que vocês não foram tão mal. Mas espero que sigam a dieta à risca e façam os exercícios diariamente. Não aceitarei fracotes na minha aula, entendido? Os últimos 15 minutos da aula são para vocês voltarem aos seus dormitórios e tomarem um banho. Não queremos alunos fedidinhos nas salas dos outros professores, não é mesmo? Vamos, vamos, fedorentos! Fora da minha sala! – Sirius assim anunciou o fim da sua aula e eu finalmente pude levantar e ir para fora da sala.

-Harry, Harry...Te admiro muito, rapaz. – Draco falou, me alcançando no corredor.

Só olhei torto para ele.

-Se Hermione Granger estivesse se contorcendo em cima de mim daquele jeito, eu teria rasgado sua roupa e a tomado ali mesmo! – ele disse se divertindo.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – eu rosnei para ele. Se ele tivesse feito metade disso ele seria um homem morto.

-Ah, qual é Harry. Não pense que eu não sei porque você perdeu a luta. Ou porque está andando estranho agora... – ele respondeu às gargalhadas.

Estava com muita raiva, vendo vermelho na minha frente. Juntei a gola da camiseta dele e o empurrei contra a parede com força.

-Eu disse para calar a boca, Malfoy!

Ele me empurrou com força para longe.

-Fica na sua, Potter. Não venha descontar em mim suas frustrações! – ele falou agitado e saiu em direção ao salão comunal. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e segui o mesmo caminho. Um banho congelante era o que eu precisava.

Passei o resto do dia com um mau humor fenomenal. Tirei o dia de folga do meu ato de bonzinho. Já tinha sido extremamente bom essa manhã. Me contentei em apenas não ser maldoso com as pessoas pelo resto do dia.

Na hora da janta eu estava apenas remexendo minha comida quando Luna chegou.

-Olá, rapazes! Como estão?

-Bem, Luna. E você? – respondi meio desanimado.

-Também já tive dias melhores. Acho que deve ser a mudança da lua. – ela respondeu olhando o céu encantado do salão.

-E aí Luna, já teve algum treino de quadribol? – Draco perguntou puxando assunto.

-Amanhã vai ter o segundo. No primeiro não teve nada demais, apenas aprendemos as estratégias, mal montamos na vassoura.

-Ah, é sempre assim. Depois melhora, você vai ver. Mas preste atenção na estratégia, ela vai determinar seus movimentos.

-Pode deixar, Draco. Comprei um livro que ensina tudo sobre quadribol. Hermione Granger que me indicou. – ao citar o nome da megera minha atenção voltou para a conversa.

-Desde quando você é amiga dela? – perguntei.

-Desde nunca. Ela apenas me encontrou no corredor outro dia, quando eu estava muito nervosa por causa do treino. Estava a beira das lágrimas, então ela se preocupou comigo e eu contei tudo para ela. Ela foi muito gentil comigo, me indicou uma série de livros, quais livrarias encontrá-los e ainda falou que ela não entendia muito do assunto, mas que se eu quisesse ela pediria a seus amigos que me dessem umas dicas.

-Mas que ousadia! Como se você precisasse dos amigos dela para te dar dicas! Você tem a gente para isso! – Draco falou com raiva.

-Eu achei muito gentil da parte dela. Mas agradeci e falei que se fosse necessário vocês me dariam umas aulas. Ela me olhou meio desconfiada mas manteve a oferta. Depois disso escrevi o nome do livro e da livraria para o meu pai e ele o mandou no dia seguinte para mim! É realmente muito bom. Por falar nisso, preciso agradecê-la pela dica. Até mais, rapazes! – ela falou e sumiu na direção da mesa da Grifinória. A segui com os olhos e vi quando ela parou na frente de Hermione.

Não sei se era por sua obrigação de monitora-chefe ou se ela era assim com todo mundo, mas ela sorriu e conversou um pouco com Luna. Não me parecia que ela riria de Luna, a chamando de Di-Lua ou alguma coisa do tipo. Na verdade, de longe, ela parecia estar sendo em gentil com a menina e quando terminaram a conversa ela segurou a sua mão como se a estivesse encorajando. Não esperava aquilo de Hermione Granger. Eu sabia que ela era do tipo de garota que defendia os fracos e oprimidos, mas ela parecia ter sido sincera com Luna. Não pude evitar a sensação boa e quente que tomou meu coração. Luna era uma garota maravilhosa, como uma irmã para mim. Ela merecia toda gentileza e doçura do mundo e infelizmente era exatamente o contrário que recebia das pessoas. E Hermione Granger a tratou como ela merecia ser tratada sempre. E fazendo isso, subiu alguns pontos no meu conceito.

Desviei meu olhar e percebi que Draco estava fazendo a mesma coisa que eu, com a diferença de que ele ainda acompanhou com os olhos quando Luna saiu do salão.

-Espero que saiba que ela não é uma garota qualquer e que eu realmente a considero como uma irmã. Se você fizer alguma coisa que a magoe, não pensarei duas vezes antes de acabar com você, Malfoy. – alertei e saí da mesa. Quando estava no corredor senti uma mão puxando meu braço.

-Fique tranqüilo, Potter. Eu não vou fazer nada para ela. Nada mesmo. – Draco falou e saiu, meio cabisbaixo na direção oposta da nossa sala comunal.

-Como está meu menino bom hoje? – Amy me perguntou assim que entrei na sala.

-Nada bom, Amy. Nada bom. – respondi me jogando em uma poltrona.

-Eu sei. – ela disse se sentando no braço da minha poltrona – Blaise me contou da aula de vocês. Imagino que não tenha sido fácil para você.

-Se não se importa, não quero falar sobre isso.

-Claro que eu não me importo. – ela respondeu escorregando para o meu colo – Mas me preocupo com você. Eu sei como uma situação dessas pode ser dolorosa. – ela enfatizou suas palavras passando a mão pelo peito até me apertar sobre minhas calças.

-Amy! – eu rosnei, e apesar de ela não ser quem eu queria, não pude impedir meu corpo de responder.

-Eu posso cuidar de você, Harry. Seu dormitório está vazio agora. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto sua mão continuava me estimulando.

Ela definitivamente não era quem eu queria, mas no meu estado atual até ela servia. Me levantei bruscamente, a segurando pelos braços e a guiei pelas escadas até chegarmos ao meu dormitório. Não foi a noite mais prazerosa da minha vida mas serviu para aliviar a tensão.

* * *

E os muito obrigada especiais para:

**J. P. Malfoy :** Sim, os meninos maus estão caidinhos...Mas vão ter que cair mais para aprender! Rsrs

**JP:** Obrigada! Espero que goste desse cap. tb!

**Marina: **Bom, podemos dizer que ele teve auto controle...Mas muitas aulas dessa ainda estão por vir! Rsrs Obrigada pela review!

**Loirah: **Bom, não demorei! Postei até mais rápido que o costume, mas quarta feira, que é o dia oficial, tem mais!

**Juru: **Espero que tenha me perdoado. Já pedi no MSN, e peço aqui de novo: Desculpa! E sim, eu amo escrever o Harry gostando de ser bom. Malfoy e Luna não é incesto, eles teriam filhos lindos! Mas a gente dá um jeito dele pegar vc...rsrs Acho que a Ay começou a mostrar as cartas agora...Ou não, vai saber. E meu Sirius...Ah, to apaixonada por ele! Isso sim é estranho! Rsrsrs Te amo miguxa, beijos.

**DoidissimaLoka: **Sim, ele é mau, forte e gostoso! Rsrs E o ciúmes do Draco, adorei também. Mas aviso que essa covardia dele ainda vai ser essencial para o desenrolar das coisas...ih, olha eu falando demais!

**Donna trash': **Nossa, muito muito obrigada! Mas digo que não é talento, leio fanfics (só h/h) há pelo menos 8 anos e já escrevi muita porcaria mas com o tempo a gente melhora. Esses dias mesmo deletei minhas primeiras historias que tinha publicado aqui, tinha até vergonha de ler! Rsrs Sim, aceitar essa aposta foi um erro de Harry, mas como a Luna disse, as vzes Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas!

**Dri: **Senti mesmo falta do seu comentário! Mas que bom que ainda está lendo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tb!

**'brenda.m: **Sabe que eu já tinha pensado em fazer um pouquinho sobre o ponto de vista da Mi, mas acabei me prendendo no Harry mesmo. É tão divertido escrever sob o ponto de vista de um menino! E esses palavriados 'reais' eu aprendi com meus primos. Rsrsrs Quem sabe em algum lugar encaixa escrever o que a Hr ta pensando...Mas te garanto que ela não é tão imune aos charmes dele quanto ela gostaria de ser...

**Dessa: **Sabe que eu tb não conseguia imaginá-lo na Sonserina até que li uma fic assim e me apaixonei! E quanto ao Draco...Bem, quando ele não for tão covarde talvez ele consiga ficar com a Luna. Se não for tarde demais...


	9. Chapter 9

Opa, como toda boa quarta, está aí mais um capítulo. Juru, tem uma coisa no capítulo que eu escrevi para você, para vc lembrar da sua última visita e sua passagem pela rodoviária...rsrsrs Ai gente, amanhã vou tirar o siso, 8 horas da manhã! Olha que nada a ver eu contando isso aqui, mas acho que dá para perceber que estou com medo, né...Enfim, seguindo com a história.

* * *

O dia seguinte não foi dos mais emocionantes. Aulas, aulas e mais aulas. E com elas tarefas e mais tarefas.

-Esses professores esquecem que a gente tem uma vida social? Com essa quantidade de tarefas é capaz que eu não tenha tempo nem para dar bom dia aos meus amigos!

-Draco, você nunca nos dá bom dia!

-Bom, se eu não tivesse tantas tarefas no final de semana talvez eu desse.

-Que coisa de marica! Prefiro que você me ignore, ou vai querer começar a me dar beijinhos de bom dia! – Blaise disse rindo.

-Vá te catar, Zabini, o fato é que teremos muitas tarefas. Já pensou que isso pode atrapalhar seus encontros?

-Mas a solução é tão simples, Draquinho! Não faça as tarefas! – Blaise respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Não é tão simples, Blaisinho, esse ano temos os NIEMs, ou você esqueceu disso também? Eu posso ter sido um grande vagabundo todos esses anos, mas agora vou ter que recuperar um pouco desse tempo. É preciso de muitos pontos para conseguir entrar na escola de medicina bruxa. – sim, Draco queria ser um medibruxo. Nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas, mas a vida é dele, o problema também.

-Esse é seu problema, Draco. Para que fazer uma coisa tão difícil como essas? Eu vou fazer teatro, e para isso vou apenas morar perto da escola em Londres e conhecer as pessoas certas.

-Bom, esse é você. Acho que na verdade o mundo te deve um favor por você não querer alguma coisa que interfira diretamente na vida delas, como medicina ou algo do tipo.

-Claro, eu não quero ver gente doente. Quero ver mulheres saudáveis me aplaudindo de pé e jogando suas calcinhas para mim no palco.

-Futuro invejável, Blaise! – eu resolvi interferir antes que eles começassem a brigar.

-E você, Potter? O que vai fazer da vida? Sabe que se vendesse os direitos da sua cicatriz, ficaria rico e não precisaria trabalhar o resto da vida. – Blaise e suas brilhantes aspirações para o futuro.

-Eu já sou rico e não precisaria trabalhar se não quisesse, Blaise. O fato é que eu quero fazer alguma coisa, só não sei o que.

-Antigamente você queria ser auror. – Draco me lembrou.

-Isso era antes. Agora que Voldemort está fora da parada, não me sinto tão responsável por essas coisas. Já vivi a guerra o suficiente essa vida. Não sei se quero ser jogador de quadribol, empresário, ter um cargo no ministério...Sei lá, um dia eu decido isso.

-Boa noite, rapazes! – Luna apareceu na mesa da Sonserina.

-Boa noite, Luna. O que tanto fez hoje que não te vimos o dia inteiro? – Draco perguntou.

-Bom, eu tinha alguns projetos que tinha que terminar e agora pouco tive treino com o time. Foi bem legal!

-Que bom. Simularam algum jogo dessa vez?

-Sim, e eu defendi 74% das bolas. – como ela tinha aquela precisão de valores era uma coisa que eu realmente não queria saber.

-Draco, você disse que me ajudaria com aquele dever de trato das criaturas mágicas. Será que poderia fazer isso essa noite? – todos olharam para Draco quando ela disse isso e ele ficou relativamente vermelho.

-Claro, Luna. Você já jantou?

-Ainda não, acabei de voltar do treino. Vou tomar um banho bem rápido, comer alguma coisa e já te encontro lá, pode ser? – acho que ela também estava mais cor de rosa que o normal.

-Combinado, estarei lá te esperando. – ele respondeu e ela saiu correndo do salão.

-Um encontro na biblioteca. Esperaria isso de Harry com a Granger, não de você com a Luna. – Blaise foi direto ao ponto.

-Não é um encontro, Zabini! Eu vou ajudar a NOSSA amiga com um dever que ela está com dificuldades.

-E desde quando você é um expert em trato de criaturas mágicas? – provoquei-o também.

-Não precisa ser um expert para ajudar a Luna! Ela está tendo dificuldades porque está confundindo as criaturas que só existem na imaginação dela com as que Hagrid leva na aula.

-Hum, Draco vai mostrar para ela em quais monstros ela deve acreditar. Algum em especial que você queria mostrar para ela? – Blaise riu e levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Cala a boca, Zabini! Sua mente é pervertida demais para uma conversa civilizada!

-Por Merlim, Draco Malfoy está falando que eu sou pervertido! Isso faz de você o que? O autor e idealizador do Kama-sutra para lésbicas?

-Isso faz de mim um cara que sabe separar as coisas e ir ajudar uma amiga que precisa com um dever.

-Tá, quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo Draco? – perguntei perplexo.

-Olha, vocês dois estão muito engraçadinhos para o meu gosto. Vão para o inferno e me deixem em paz! – ele falou se levantando da mesa.

-Hey, Malfoy! Avise bem para ela ter muito cuidado com o seu monstro! Ele adora se meter onde não é chamado! – Blaise gritou para ele, que respondeu com um dedo e saiu do salão.

-Aí tem coisa, não tem não, Harry? – Blaise me perguntou quando terminou de rir da sua própria piada.

-Talvez. Mas ele vai nos contar quando estiver pronto para admitir para ele mesmo.

-Acho que estamos perdendo um guerreiro. – ele falou meio triste.

-Ele não vai deixar de ser o insuportável Malfoy só por causa disso.

-Talvez não. Mas namoradas, ah Harry. Elas destroem as amizades dos rapazes. São mandonas, inquisidoras, intrometidas. Controlam a vida do cara em todos os aspectos. Logo ele não vai mais andar tanto com a gente, depois não vai ter tempo para jogar quadribol aos sábados e em pouco tempo nós só o veremos no natal, em cartões que a esposa vai fazer com fotos dele e sua corja de filhos todos fantasiados ridiculamente de papai Noel.

-Blaise, sua visão de relacionamentos é bem esquisita.

-Mas verdadeira. Quer destruir a saudável relação de bons amigos, coloque uma mulher no meio. Acho que concordo com meu primo Billy, que diz que as mulheres são invenção do diabo.

-Você bem que gosta dela quando estão de pernas abertas para você.

-Oras, Harry, isso é da natureza! Instinto animal. Mas o que uma tem, todas as outras também tem por isso não precisamos nos apegar a uma só!

-Você é doente, Blaise. Mas um dia, um dia alguma garota vai fazer você pagar sua língua e eu vou receber cartões ridículos da família Zabini! – retruquei rindo.

-Meus cartões serão melhores que os seus, Potter. Seus filhos vão ser totalmente descabelados, considerando esse ninho que você tem na cabeça e o cabelo da Granger! – ele riu e saiu da mesa.

Ele imaginou meus filhos com Hermione? Quem disse que eu vou ter filhos com ela, formar uma família com ela? Blaise estava lendo roteiros de peças românticas demais. Porém isso me fez lembrar que tinha detenção com a megera agora. Então lá me fui para a sala do meu padrinho doido.

Os dois já estavam lá me esperando, conversando sobre algumas coisas da moto.

-Sr. Potter, que agradável ter sua companhia! Por favor, junte-se a nós! – ele falou, obviamente de bom humor. Peguei minha cadeira e fui sentar ao lado de Granger.

-Estava aqui conversando com a brilhante srta. Granger e ela pediu que vocês tivessem acesso à minha moto durante o estudo para o projeto, assim se familiarizarão com as peças e podem ver a coisa antes de terem que brincar com ela. – então a Granger gostava de ver a coisa antes de brincar? Acho que eu posso levá-la em um armário de vassouras e mostrar meu 'brinquedinho' para ela. Ops, concentre-se!

-OK. É realmente uma boa idéia. – os dois me olharam surpresos com isso. Há, eles não conheciam Harry o bonzinho da Sonserina ainda.

-Já que estamos de acordo, na próxima aula eu trago minha coisinha linda para vocês conhecerem. Hoje não, ela ainda não sabe desse acordo, não sei se está preparada para conhecer vocês. Então podem começar a trabalhar, sabem onde estão os livros.

Fomos para o fundo da sala buscar o material para a pesquisa.

-Foi realmente uma boa idéia, Hermione. É sempre bom conhecer a coisa antes de colocar as mãos nela. – acho que ela entendeu a malícia da frase, pois ficou um pouco vermelha. Então Granger também tinha uma mente meio pervertida. Eu ia me divertir muito com isso!

-Acho que eu não te dei os parabéns pela aula de ontem. Você realmente luta muito bem. Sabe como é difícil para um bruxo lutar com a varinha guardada, né... – ela engasgou! Ah, Granger, essa sua carinha de santa nunca me enganou. Aposto que por baixo dessa capa existe uma deusa do sexo esperando para ser libertada. Fique tranqüila, eu vou libertá-la.

-Realmente, Potter. Foi uma boa luta. E é bom que seja assim, você nunca sabe quando uma bruxa vai arrancar dolorosamente sua varinha de você. – Ui, ela sabia brincar disso também! Essa doeu, não se fala isso nem brincando sobre a varinha de um bruxo! A safada juntou seus livros e voltou para a mesa, sob os vigilantes olhos de Sirius.

Trabalhamos o resto da noite quietos, falando apenas o necessário sobre o projeto. E eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro, como Amy me ensinou.

-Ok, jacarés – Sirius anunciou, bocejando – podem ir. Estão indo muito bem até agora, acho que logo terminam o projeto! Boa noite.

Já no corredor eu vi uma menina de cabelos muito loiros passando sem rumo e isso me lembrou uma coisa muito importante.

-Hey, Hermione. – a chamei enquanto ela ia apressada para a direção da Grifinória.

-O que é, Potter? – ela parou mas não se virou para mim.

-Eu queria te agradecer pelo que fez pela Luna. – isso a fez se virar.

-Por que? – ela perguntou, suspeitando de alguma coisa.

-Porque ela é minha amiga e o que você fez por ela foi muito legal. Acho que sua posição de monitora-chefe a obriga a fazer certas coisas, mas mesmo assim...

-Eu não ajudei a srta. Lovegood por obrigação. Ser gentil com as pessoas é um dever de todos mas infelizmente nem todo mundo age assim. – senti a alfinetada. Mas eu não ia brigar, Granger. Não mesmo.

-Bom, ainda assim foi legal da sua parte. Luna já foi muito humilhada e desprezada nessa escola. Nem mesmo os monitores antigos a tratavam bem. Achei que deveria agradecer.

-Você não precisa me agradecer Potter. Boa educação é uma coisa que a gente traz de berço. Luna não precisa me agradecer e muito menos você, que não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Tenho a ver sim, Hermione. Ela é uma garota muito especial, eu realmente aprecio que você a trate como uma pessoa normal, não como uma maluca alucinada que é o que as pessoas dessa escola fazem.

-O que você está pretendendo com isso, Potter?

-Nada, Hermione! Luna é minha amiga e estou zelando por ela. Você faria a mesma coisa se fosse amiga dela. – ela ficou um tempo me olhando, descofiada.

-E por que você é amigo dela, Potter? Das pessoas desse castelo você é a última que eu esperaria que fosse amiga de Luna Lovegood.

-Fazendo uma longa história curta, ela me ajudou a derrotar Voldemort. – os olhos dela brilharam com isso. Essa era uma história que poucas pessoas conheciam. Dumbledore não divulgou os detalhes do ocorrido.

-Ela te ajudou? Como? – curiosidade estava em todos os tons da sua voz.

-Ela tem o dom da visão e me avisou da emboscada de Voldemort. E depois invocou a fênix de Dumbledore, que foi essencial para o desfecho da história.

-Então por que você ficou com todos os louros, Potter? Se as pessoas soubesses da importância de Luna nessa história todos a tratariam com muito mais respeito! – ela ficou realmente irritada.

-Luna me pediu que não contasse nada. Ela não quer amigos pelo que ela fez. Ela quer amigos por quem ela é. Somente pessoas interesseiras e curiosas iriam atrás dela. E na sua frente teriam respeito, mas por trás continuaram falando mal dela.

-Talvez. Mas ela tem o direito de ser reconhecida pela importância do que fez. Ela pode entrar para a história como uma das pessoas que derrotou Voldemort! – ela falava seu nome? Isso me impressionou muito. Mesmo morto, as pessoas ainda tinham receio de falar seu nome em voz alta. Granger era realmente corajosa. E teimosa.

-Já te falei que é a Luna que não quer isso. Claro que eu contei para Dumbledore, e os ministros que ela também estava lá, que me ajudou! Mas ela implorou que isso fossa omitido. Talvez você não entenda, Granger, mas para uma garota como ela, ter um amigo verdadeiro vale muito mas que entrar para milhões de livros de história. – ela ficou algum tempo sem reação, eu diria até envergonhada.

-Bom, e você é amigo de verdade dela? Pois me parece que você só é amigo dela porque ela te ajudou. – não, Granger, essa você não vai vencer.

-Mas é claro que eu sou amigo dela porque ela me ajudou. Eu não pedi que ela me ajudasse, eu nem mesmo acreditei nela e mesmo assim ela ficou do meu lado quando eu mais precisava. Sem ela eu poderia muito bem estar morto. Isso não é motivo suficiente para você para que eu me torne amigo dela, que eu a admire e a tenha como uma irmã? Algumas coisas você não pode fazer junto com uma pessoa sem que vire amigo dela. Derrotar Voldemort é uma delas.

Mais uma vez ela ficou sem reação. Merlim, deixei Hermione Granger quieta e sem reação duas vezes na mesma noite! Eu sou um gênio!

-Acho...Acho que você tem razão. Me desculpe por duvidar da sua amizade com ela. – agora ela pediu desculpas para mim? Hermione Granger pediu desculpas para Harry Potter? Ah como eu queria ter uma penseira para ficar repassando esse momento repetidas vezes!

-Tudo bem. Acho que é fácil assumir isso de uma pessoa como eu. Mas apesar de toda essa fama de Harry Potter e Sonserina, eu sei reconhecer o valor das pessoas, Hermione. E também sei reconhecer quando errei ou julguei alguém antecipadamente.

-Não, você não sabe. Ser amigo de Luna Lovegood não redime todos os erros da sua vida, Potter. Te faz um pouco melhor, mas para alguém como você um pouco melhor é quase nada.

-Eu entendo que você pense assim, Hermione. Eu realmente entendo. Mas chega uma hora que uma pessoa cansa de ser má, de fazer da vida das pessoas um inferno. Não estou pedindo que você acredite em mim e nem que de repente perdoe tudo o que eu fiz esses seis anos para você. Mas eu realmente mudei. Se você não quer acreditar, tudo bem. Tudo que eu peço é uma trégua.

-Uma trégua?

-Sim. Acho que percebeu que esse ano nós vamos trabalhar muito juntos. E brigando desse jeito nós só ganharemos detenção. Eu sei como seus estudos são importantes para você e esse é o ano dos NIEMs. O mínimo que podemos fazer é dar uma trégua, trabalharmos como uma equipe de verdade. Não estou pedindo que seja minha amiga. Apenas que seja minha colega.

Ela continuou me olhando desconfiada, me analisando de cima a baixo.

-Tudo bem. – ela finalmente disse me estendendo sua mão – Acho que podemos ser colegas.

Apertei a mão dela (deliciosamente macia, diga-se de passagem) e olhei fundo nos seus olhos. Eram castanhos para um leigo. Mas assim de perto pude ver que eram na verdade cor de caramelo, com tons amarelados mesclados no meio. Pensei que poderia me perder por horas ali, só olhando nos seus olhos. Depois de algum tempo ela ficou meio constrangida e desviou seu olhar, puxando sua mão de volta.

-Está bem. Boa noite, Potter. – ela disse se virando. Segurei seu ombro de leve.

-Preferia que me chamasse de Harry.

-Boa noite, H-Harry. – ela olhou para mim e falou meu nome com certa dificuldade.

-Boa noite, Hermione. – sorri para ela e soltei seu ombro. Continuei olhando suas costas até que ela desapareceu no corredor escuro.

Quando me virei para voltar para a Sonserina, dei de cara com Sirius me olhando com sua cara de maluco peculiar.

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Harry. É um jogo muito perigoso que está entrando e alguém pode sair dele muito machucado.

-Não tem jogo nenhum, Sirius. – respondi sem olhar nos seus olhos.

-Você é realmente um menino muito bom, Harry. Cair na Sonserina não muda o que tem dentro de você. Mas se não estiver pronto para aceitar isso, não faça com que mais alguém acredite.

-E por que você acha que eu não estou sendo sincero?

-Os fins não justificam os meios, filho. E essa é uma garota muito especial para que você brinque assim com ela. Talvez você não veja, mas por dentro dessa máscara de auto confiança ela é uma garota normal, frágil e assustada. Não imagina o tamanho do estrago que vai fazer se trair a confiança dela. Não peça mais do que você pode agüentar, Harry.

-Fique tranqüilo, Sirius. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não precisa se preocupar.

Deixei o maluco no corredor e voltei para o salão da Sonserina. Sirius, no fundo, tinha razão. Não era certo ganhar a confiança de uma pessoa com a intenção de quebrá-la. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que o que eu estava fazendo não era de tudo errado. E que de alguma forma era até mesmo certo. Aquela conversa que nós tivemos no corredor, por exemplo. Foi sincera, eu realmente queria parar de brigar durante as aulas, fazer a nossa dupla funcionar. E gostei de provar para ela que eu não era tão terrível como ela acreditava e que eu realmente era amigo da Luna. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas de uma maneira boa. Eu gostaria de fazê-la se surpreender mais comigo, aprovar minhas atitudes, sentir orgulho de mim.

Ouvi um ruído do outro lado da sala e vi Blaise dormindo e roncando em cima do seu script. Resolvi subir e dormir de uma vez. Essa história de menino bom já estava dando um nó na minha cabeça.

* * *

Agradecimentos mais que especiais:

**J. P. Malfoy.: **Bom, não posso culpar a Mione, quem em sã consciência não estaria a fim de Harry Potter?!

**Juru: **Ah, todo mundo nessa fic é puta e puto! Kkkkk Brincadeira. Mas a Amy é uma Bitch com b maiúsculo.

**Loirah: **Ainda vai demorar para ele conseguir conquistá-la, afinal ele foi uma peste por 6 anos! Hahaha mas vamos ver quem vai conquistar quem...

**DoidissimaLoka: **Também fiquei com dó do Harry, não deve ser fácil! Huauahauhauaa E com certeza daria mais que mole pra ele. Mas a Mione ainda chega lá! Hahahaha

**Dri: **Pois é, dá dó dele nessa situação mas um dia ele resolve isso! Rsrsrs

**Sissy: **Sim, quarta sagrada! Eis mais um capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Alô, jacarés! Mais um capítulo para vocês, e a partir do próximo as coisas começam realmente a acontecer, ou seja, o bom comportamento do nosso menino malvado vai começar a surtir efeito! Ai, deixa eu desabafar! Tirei o siso, na hora não doeu como eu esperava mas a recuperação ta foda! Bem pior do que eu esperava e não consigo abrir muito a boca! Enfim, acho que ngn aqui quer saber disso né...Vamos aos negócios.

* * *

Mais uma maravilhosa sexta-feira. Para começar bem o final de semana, o campo era nosso a partir das 4 da tarde. Não foi um treino muito emocionante, repassei as estratégias e peguei no pé dos jogadores novos. Mal tive tempo de treinar mesmo, só peguei o pomo duas vezes.

Sábado de manhã eu terminei todos os meus deveres, não queria passar o fim de semana todo em cima de livros. Depois do almoço Malfoy e eu fomos até o campo treinar mais um pouco e competir pelo pomo, era um de nossos passatempos favoritos.

-Alô, rapazes! Estão sabendo da novidade? – chegou Blaise quando guardamos nossas vassouras. Ele definitivamente era um dos caras mais fofoqueiros da escola!

-Não, mas você está louco para nos contar. – Draco respondeu com pouco caso.

-Bom, uns caras da corvinal estão armando uma parada na sala Precisa. Para todas as casas e tal. Tipo uma baladinha, uma coisinha pra animar o sábado, sabem como é...

-Hm...Interessante. – Draco pareceu mais animado.

-Por acaso eles não foram burros o suficiente para espalhar isso pelo salão comunal todo deles, né? – perguntei. Afinal, o monitor-chefe era Terry Boot, o corvinal mais chato de todos os tempos e acabaria com a festa em dois palitos.

-Claro que não, Harry! Se liga, é uma coisa meio que escondida, tipo underground. E vai estar cheio de gatinhas lindas e meio bêbadas. Toda a galera do teatro vai. E vocês?

-Claro que vamos. Gatinhas lindas, bêbadas e fáceis, não precisa mais que isso para nos convencer. – esse era o Malfoy velho de guerra!

-Muito bem, vou colocar o nome de vocês na lista. Apareçam lá pelas onze. E não tem hora para terminar! – Blaise disse e voltou para o castelo.

Como era de se esperar, as onze em ponto (ingleses são assim, não adianta tentar ir contra nossa natureza) estávamos na porta da sala Precisa onde um garoto um tanto quanto grande cuidava da lista e da entrada.

-Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini.

-Ok, entrem.

A sala estava irreconhecível. Estava no mínimo do tamanho de uma sala comunal, havia uma pista de dança no meio, um palco com um projeto de banda tocando e um cantinho cheio de pufes. O bar ficava no fundo e havia dois rapazes do nosso ano, acho que da Grifinória, servindo as bebidas. Havia uma placa que dizia 'cortesia dos gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan', o que significava que a bebida era no mínimo suspeita. As pessoas ainda estavam começando a chegar, então estavam todos em grupinhos fechados. Só alguns mais desesperados já estavam atacando o bar.

Depois de uma hora a banda começou a tocar de verdade e devo admitir que faziam um som maneiro. Reconheci um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa na bateria, era do sétimo ano também. Não sabia quem era o da guitarra nem o do teclado. O cara do vocal era da grifinória e a garota, que também era vocal e tocava baixo eu não sabia de que casa era mas definitivamente ia descobrir.

-Esperava mesmo encontrar vocês aqui! – Luna surgiu do nada, como sempre.

-Bom, eu não esperava te encontrar aqui! – realmente, estava mais espantado que ela. Luna Lovegood numa festinha, se relacionando com os outros alunos? Quem tinha a convidado, para começo de conversa.

-Blaise me convidou. – aquilo respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Blaise? E por que ele fez isso? – Draco perguntou meio irritado.

-Bom, ele...Achou que eu precisava me divertir um pouco. Pensei que ia gostar de me ver aqui, mas... – ela respondeu se afastando. Isso Malfoy, sutileza de um elefante!

-Espera, Luna! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, adorei que você tenha vindo! Só não confio nas...intenções de Blaise, se é que você me entende.

-Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu sei me defender do Blaise. E ele é nosso amigo, não é mesmo? – ela ficou visivelmente aliviada quando Draco explicou que não estava reclamando da presença dela.

-Bom, você quer beber alguma coisa? Estou indo no bar pegar um uísque de fogo para mim e pra o Harry.

-Eu vou com você, quero ver o que tem para beber. – e assim os dois foram para o bar e me deixaram ali. A hora da caça começou!

-Se divertindo, Potty? – Blaise perguntou, mais bêbado que um gambá e com uma loira e uma morena de cada lado.

-A noite está só começando, Blaise. Mas para você parece que já está acabando!

-Bobagem, essas são só as primeiras! – ele falou e as duas riram. Talvez elas não tivessem percebido que elas eram a piada ou eram realmente muito burras.

Ah, minha sorte era muito grande mesmo. Exatamente naquele instante a banda deu um intervalo. Eu pretendia fazer aquela vocalista soltar seus melhores agudos no meu quarto esta noite.

-Parabéns! Você tem uma belíssima voz. – falei para ela quando a encontrei tomando alguma coisa verde e estranha no bar. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e meio enrolados que caíam até metade das costas e belíssimos olhos azuis.

-Obrigada. – ela disse sem realmente me dar muita atenção.

-Vocês tem a banda há muito tempo? – a pergunta despertou sua atenção.

-Quatro anos. E nós ensaiamos todos os finais de semana. Vencemos o festival de música bruxa de Glastonbury ano passado e abrimos os shows da última turnê das Esquisitonas nessas férias. No ano-novo vamos cantar em uma festa do ministério! – ela respondeu realmente empolgada.

-Bacana. Vocês são realmente muito bons. Mas eu nunca tinha te visto aqui antes, em que ano está?

-Sexto. Sou da Corvinal, acho que por isso nunca me viu.

-Sim, isso explica. Mas você sabe quem sou eu, e você é...

-Marina. – ela respondeu me estendendo a mão.

-Prazer. – respondi sedutoramente apertando sua mão.

-O que você está bebendo? – perguntei interessado. Quanto mais bêbada, mais fácil.

-Absinto élfico. Prova, você vai adorar!

Aquela coisa verde era um pouco estranha mas resolvi dar uma chance. E não é que era bom mesmo? Era meio ardido e com gosto de menta. Descia pegando fogo e logo depois do primeiro gole senti minha cabeça girar.

-Cuidado, é bem forte! – ela disse quando viu que eu fiquei meio tonto.

-Tudo bem, foi só o primeiro gole. – afinal eu era bem acostumado com essas coisas. Pedi um para mim também e fiquei por ali conversando com ela. Até que ela tinha um papo legal.

-Bom, está na hora de tocar de novo. Te vejo mais tarde? – ela perguntou já se levantando. Opa, essa está no papo.

-Claro. – respondi e dei um selinho nela. Ela saiu e foi cantar de novo.

-Alguém vai se dar bem essa noite! – Draco chegou do meu lado e notei que Luna não estava mais com ele.

-E alguém não! – respondi.

-Não esteja certo disso. Luna estava cansada e resolveu ir embora. Agora eu posso caçar. – antigamente eu teria achado isso engraçado, mas se ele estava se envolvendo com Luna isso não era legal.

-Você está fazendo tudo errado, sabia?

-O que?

-Primeiro está faltando com respeito com ela. Segundo, essa escola é um antro de fofocas, amanhã mesmo ela vai saber que assim que virou as costas você estava com outra. – ele não gostou muito de ouvir isso.

-Você esquece que eu e ela somos amigos, só isso.

-Se você tem esperanças de ser mais que isso, é bom rever suas atitudes.

-Aí está o ponto, eu não tenho esperanças então se me dá licença. – ele não me deixou responder e saiu em direção a pista. Bom, eu tentei ser legal, dar umas dicas mas anta do jeito que ele é, vai ter que aprender na marra. Mas vá procurar outra para servir de aprendizado, pois se ele machucar Luna de alguma forma ele ia se ver comigo.

Mas aquilo era uma festa, resolvi não esquentar com aquilo e fui dançar também. Para minha enorme surpresa (e desgosto) encontrei os dois Weasleys mais chatos.

-Sua rainha sabe que vocês estão aqui? – não perdi a oportunidade de alfinetá-los.

-Não somos abelhas para termos rainha, Potter. – Gina respondeu.

-Não sei o que pensar, os melhores amigos da monitora-chefe, numa festinha ilegal! Quando ela souber disso...

-E quem vai contar, Potter? Você? – ela retrucou.

-Além do mais, você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Rony disse.

-Não mesmo, mas fico triste em saber que ela não pode nem mesmo confiar nos seus amigos. E depois nós sonserinos que somos desleais. Tsc, tsc...

-Escuta aqui, seu verme malcheiroso, não se meta onde você não é chamado, ok?

-Hm, atingi um nervo, foi?

-Cala a boca, você não atingiu nada, nem sabe do que está falando! É exatamente para o bem da Hermione que nós não falamos nada para ela! – Gina agora estava da cor de seu cabelo.

-O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Não sabia que você tinha esse lado, Weasley. Teria dado uma bela sonserina, se não fosse de uma família nojenta como a sua.

-Seu imbecil, lava sua boca para falar da minha família! – ela gritou e apontou sua varinha para minha cara, enquanto eu irmão fazia a mesma coisa.

-Calma, calma ruivinhos ouriçados! Guardem essas varinhas antes que eu tenha que tirar a minha. – todos do salão estavam agora assistindo. Quem perde uma boa briga?

-Você vai se arrepender de mexer com a minha família, seu idiota! – Rony falou e para minha surpresa me lançou um feitiço de desarme e minha varinha foi parar a cinco metros de distancia.

-Seu babaca! – respondi e fui dar um murro na cara dele quando duas mãos seguraram meu punho.

-Não tão rápido, senhor cicatriz. Devia pensar antes de abrir essa sua boca nojenta. – me virei e vi Fred e George me segurando. O que eles estavam fazendo ali?

-Vendendo as bebidas, imbecil. – Um dos dois respondeu antes mesmo que eu perguntasse. O que não falou puxou meu braço para trás e prendeu meu pescoço.

-Irmã, alguma preferência? – ele perguntou para Gina. Ela sorriu e virou um soco no meu olho direito, depois lançou um feitiço que fez vários passarinhos ficarem batendo na minha cabeça. Todo esse tempo eu estava me retorcendo, tentando me livrar daqueles idiotas mas eram 4 contra um! Percebi que o salão tinha virado um ringue de luta, sonserinos contra grifinórios, claro. Enquanto isso os alunos da corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa ou tentavam apartar as brigas ou faziam apostas em quem venceria.

De repente uma mão veio com tudo na direção do gêmeo que estava me segurando, que cambaleou e me soltou. Minha varinha estava na minha cara.

-Segura isso logo! – Malfoy gritou para mim enquanto desviava de um feitiço lançado pelo outro gêmeo.

Peguei minha varinha e desarmei o Rony, depois lancei nele um feitiço que o fez vomitar vermes. Boas lembranças, Weasley?

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – de repente a porta da sala abriu e a cara nada agradável de McGonagal apareceu. Ao lado dela estavam Snape, Dumbledore e para minha surpresa, Hermione Granger e Terry Boot.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? São por acaso animais para agirem dessa forma? Imaginam quantas regras estão quebrando? Mas não terão que imaginar quantos pontos perderão por isso! 500 pontos de cada casa. Estão felizes agora?

500 pontos? Essa mulher estava louca? Ela não podia fazer isso, deixaria todas as casas com pontos negativos!

-E como castigo vão limpar toda essa bagunça á moda trouxa. Dumbledore? – ela pediu e com um puxão de sua varinha a sala estava temporariamente banida de magia.

-Sr. Weasley! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! Ah, eu deveria imaginar... – ela falou enquanto puxava os dois gêmeos para fora.

-Bom, acho que vocês tem bastante serviço. Comecem. – ninguém ousaria responder para Dumbledore.

Ele e Snape deixaram a sala mas antes falaram alguma coisa para os dois monitores, que assentiram com a cabeça e entraram na sala.

-Gina! Rony! – Hermione veio em sua direção.

-Hermione, eu posso explicar...- Rony começou.

-Explicar? Isso aqui não tem explicação! Vocês tem muita sorte que McGonagal não foi tão severa com vocês.

-Sorte? Hermione, nós estamos devendo pontos! – Gina falou exasperada.

-Pois se eu fosse a diretora teria dado suspensão para todos vocês e detenção até o fim do ano.

-Mas era só uma festa, Mione! – Rony tentou argumentar.

-Só uma festa ilegal, com bebidas ilegais e comportamentos proibidos dentro dessa escola. E acabou num ringue de luta! Se ao menos vocês fossem civilizados!

-Foi culpa do Potter, ele que começou a confusão. – claro que ia sobrar para mim.

-Não me surpreende. – ela respondeu me olhando de esguio.

-Então a culpa é minha, Weasley? Que eu me lembre, foram vocês que sacaram suas varinhas e me jogaram um feitiço do nada.

-Do nada? Não seja cínico, Potter. Você estava nos provocando!

-Eu estava debatendo um assunto com vocês. Não teria virado essa baderna se vocês soubessem manter um diálogo sem partir para a violência.

-Diálogo com você é violência verbal. – Gina respondeu.

-Por favor não vão começar de novo! – Hermione se intrometeu.

-Claro que não. Mas acho que você iria adorar saber qual era nosso assunto, Mione. – falei olhando para os Weasleys, que ficaram bem mais pálidos.

-Nada que venha de você pode me interessar, Potter. – ela respondeu ríspida e os dois respiraram aliviados.

-Potter? E a nossa trégua, Mione? Esqueceu? – ela ficou vermelha ao ouvir isso.

-Eu te suporto nas aulas e quando sou obrigada. Aqui a situação é totalmente diferente.

-Não, não. Assim não vale, tem que ser tempo integral.

-Não abuse da minha paciência, Potter. – ela disse chegando perto de mim e falando entre dentes – Agora saia da minha frente e vá fazer seu serviço antes que eu mesma lance um feitiço em você. – a se ela soubesse o que faz comigo quando me ameaça dessa maneira...Poderia devorá-la ali mesmo, com platéia e tudo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...Até segunda, Mia. – e então abusei muito da minha sorte e dei um beijo na sua bochecha, bem rápido antes que ela pudesse perceber eu já estava do outro lado da sala limpando o bar como o menino bonzinho e comportado que sou.

Com o canto dos olhos observei, divertido, que ela estava paralisada me olhando, com a boca aberta e a mão no rosto onde eu a tinha beijado. Estava em choque. Não era para menos, era palpável a eletricidade que corria entre nossas peles quando elas se tocavam. Sua pele era macia, suave e deliciosa. Se era assim beijar seu rosto, mal podia imaginar como seria beijar sua boca. Teria um curto-circuito nos sentidos. Fazer amor com ela então...Ahhhhh, seria mágico.

O sol já estava quase nascendo quando nós finalmente terminamos de limpar a sala. Hermione e Terry ficaram até o final para supervisionar tudo e decidir se já estava bom. Acho que isso era meio que um castigo para eles também, por não terem descoberto e acabado com essa festa antes mesmo que ela acontecesse.

Depois de uma noite agitada dessa, passei praticamente o domingo todo dormindo. E não vi Marina depois de toda a confusão. Essa ficou me devendo uma.

Segunda todos os alunos já sabiam de tudo sobre a festa, sobre a confusão e estavam muito irritados com os pontos que foram tomados.

-Soube que os gêmeos Weasley passaram a noite no ministério, se explicando do porque estavam na escola quando não são mais nem alunos. Parece que McGonagal queria indiciá-los por invasão de propriedade privada. – Blaise contou.

-Sempre achei que Hogwarts fosse pública.

-E é. Por isso os argumentos dela não puderam ser usados contra eles. Mas ainda assim, tiveram que prestar contas das suas atividades e vão fazer serviços à comunidade mágica carente por duas semanas.

-Bom, as pessoas carentes vão se divertir um pouco com eles! – Luna também estava na nossa mesa, compartilhando sua pequena quantidade de fofocas.

-Tem um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que vai pedir uma audiência com Dumbledore hoje de tarde. Querem discutir a tomada dos pontos, afinal não tinha ninguém abaixo do quinto ano nessa festa.

-Duvido que ele vá mudar a decisão de Minerva. Todos sabem quem usa as calças nesse castelo. – todos riram de Draco.

-Eu também estaria com raiva se fosse dos primeiros anos. Eles saíram mais prejudicados e não aproveitaram nada da festa!

-Pelo menos todas as casas estão devendo pontos, então em certa parte não mudou nada. Quem estava na frente, continua na frente.

-Bom, meninos, tenho aulas agora. A gente se vê por aí... – Luna deixou nossa mesa e logo fizemos o mesmo.

Como toda boa segunda, a primeira aula era de DECAT. E a melhor parte é que era com a minha adorada Granger. Que por sinal já estava sentada na nossa carteira, devidamente vestida com o pecaminoso uniforme dessa aula.

-Bom dia! – falei todo simpático para o lado dela. Espero que nossa trégua ainda esteja valendo ou vou acabar desistindo dessa história de menino bom.

-Bom dia. – ela respondeu cordialmente, o que já era um belo progresso.

-Como foi seu domingo?

-Podemos pular essa parte? – ela respondeu. E para qual parte ela queria pular? A parte que eu pulo em cima dela, tiro sua roupa e...ok, eu sabia que não era essa.

-Tudo bem, só queria puxar assunto.

-Nós não temos assuntos para conversar. – ela nem olhava para mim. Com a Granger é sempre assim, um passo para frente e três para trás.

-Qual é, Hermione. Claro que temos, podemos conversar sobre a aula se você quiser. O que está achando da tática de Sirius?

Ela ficou um tempo quieta até me responder.

-É boa. Pode ser realmente útil caso sejamos desarmados em uma batalha.

-E você tem feito os exercícios de manhã? Correndo e tal?

-Claro que sim. Passei a acordar uma hora mais cedo para ter tempo de correr. Estou até me sentindo mais saudável.

-Sério? Devo confessar que ainda não comecei os exercícios mas estou tentando seguir a dieta.

-Legal. – pronto, ela encerrou a conversa. Assim não há progresso, Granger!

-Talvez se eu tivesse um incentivo começaria a correr. – olhei para ela e ela nem me dignou com uma resposta. Achei melhor consertar.

-Quero dizer que se tivesse companhia talvez não teria tanta preguiça de levantar. Como um compromisso sabe, quando tem mais alguém você não pode simplesmente decidir 'hoje não vou' e pronto.

-Realmente, se você encarar como um compromisso fica mais fácil.

-Que horas você corre?

-Não está pensando em correr comigo, está? – ela perguntou como se eu fosse o ser mais imbecil do mundo por ousar pensar naquilo.

-Claro que estou. Você é minha parceira nessa aula, qual a pessoa mais indicada para correr comigo? – você ainda vai ver quão ousado eu sou, Granger.

-Alguma que suporte você? – ela respondeu num muxoxo.

-Eu ouvi isso, Granger. Cadê a nossa trégua?

-Nós temos uma trégua para sermos civilizados na aula, isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que agüentar você nas outras partes do dia.

-Conviver mais nos ajudaria, quem sabe você acaba até gostando de mim.

-Nesse dia você me interna num hospital psiquiátrico de segurança máxima, por favor.

-Não sabe a grande companhia que está perdendo. Na verdade, não vou te deixar cometer esse erro. Eu vou correr com você todos os dias, como a boa dupla que nós devemos ser.

-Não, você não vai correr comigo, Potter.

-Harry.

-O que?

-O nome é Harry. Tínhamos combinado isso também, esqueceu Hermione?

-Esqueci como você pode ser irritante, Harry. – ela se virou para frente quando Sirius chegou.

-Danadinhos, aprontaram esse final de semana e nem me chamaram! Isso que são amigos! Como castigo, eu quero 20 abdominais e 20 flexões. Espero que tenham corrido já hoje, pois não vou transformar a sala dessa vez. Afinal, hoje é dia de teoria! Vamos, jacarés, trabalhando esses músculos!

Essa era a pior maneira de começar uma segunda. Quando terminei a série de exercícios estava acabado, mas nada como ver uma gota de suor incrivelmente sexy escorrer da nuca até as costas de Hermione, lhe causando um pequeno arrepio enquanto ela bebia água. Ah, o esforço vale a pena.

-Ok, sentadinhos. Hoje vamos começar a usar aquele livro que eu pedi na lista de material, 'Sentidos e feitiços' de Wiliam Bronke. Sim, pequenos vermes de sabedoria, vamos aprender a lançar feitiços com os nossos corpinhos. E por isso o treinamento físico é essencial. Mas hoje vamos começar lendo um pouco. Deixem-me explicar como tudo começou...

Depois de meia hora ouvindo sobre feitiços feitos com o corpo, como eles surgiram e suas utilidades básicas ele nos mandou ler o primeiro capítulo e fazer uma resenha crítica. Típica coisa que Hermione devia adorar fazer. Fora que ela já deve ter tudo escrito, pois anotou cada respiração de Sirius.

-Cada um faz a sua e depois a gente junta? – ela me perguntou e estava claro que ela desaprovava aquela situação.

-Não, acho que podemos ler e escrever juntos. Misturar críticas pode não ser muito bom e nós precisamos discutir sobre o que lemos.

Ela ficou me olhando abobalhada. Oras, Hermione, você ainda não viu nada do meu lado angelical.

-Está bem. – ela respondeu ainda chocada.

-Que horas você pode me encontrar na biblioteca?

-Bom... – ela realmente não esperava por isso – acho que tem que ser hoje depois da janta, amanhã nós temos detenção.

-Certo. Combinado então, te encontro hoje depois da janta. Até mais. – falei e assim que deu o sinal pisquei para ela e saí da sala.

Pude ver que ela ainda estava atônita com o meu comportamento. Estava claro para mim que ela ia acabar se rendendo aos meus encantos. Com certeza ela estava gostando desse meu novo lado bom. O problema é que ela não era a única.

* * *

Meus agradecimentos especiais às minhas leitoras especiais:

**J. P. Malfoy. : **Acho que o Blaise fica de quatro por qualquer uma! Rsrs Talvez o Harry magoe Hermione, mas ele não é o único que está cheio de surpresas...

**Juru: **Menina eu lembrei pq tava na rodoviária e vi o dito cujo à venda! Lembrei de vc na hora! Kkkkkkk Ah, que isso, eles são tão comportados! O Blaise, bom, não vou negar que ele é um libertino...Mas vai dizer que você não gosta? Uahauhauahauhaa

**Dessa: **Ai menina eu usei aparelho também, quando troca o elástico é mesmo horrível! Mas depois acostuma...Mas a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo é tirar o aparelho. Quando ele tira a banda (se bem que não sei se ainda se usa isso) parece que ele ta tirando uma dor com as mãos, é muito maravilhoso! Ah, e obrigada pela review!

**Loirah: **Ai menina não consegui postar sábado, mas estou tentando fazer capítulos maiores. Confesso que até eu fico irritada quando olho meus capítulos e percebo que são tão curtos. Mas prometo que isso vai melhorar!

**Gláucia: **Acho que o ff retirou o link do seu MSN...Mas eu passo o meu pra todo mundo no meu perfil, quem quiser é só adicionar! E obrigada pela review!

**Marina: **Poxa, obrigada mesmo! Fico feliz que você goste da história! Tentei fazer a conversa deles o mais real possível, sei que se do nada a Mione aceitar essa mudança dele vai ser bem nada a ver com a personalidade dela, então to levando as coisas aos poucos...

**Dri: **Ai fala sério, eu amo esse o Sirius! Huahauahuaa Então, algo me diz que você não vai ter que esperar taaaanto assim para rolar uns beijinhos...hihihi

**DoidissimaLoka: **A senhorita não comentou no último capítulo mas eu não poderia deixar de agradecer a minha mais fiel leitora! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vc!

Galera, não sei como não falei disso antes mas para os viciados e apaixonados por Crepúsculo, dêem uma olhadinha no perfil da Juru, que sempre deixa reviews aqui e leiam as fanfics dela. Garanto, vocês não vão se arrepender. São show, d++++!! Fica a dica ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Esse capítulo foi literalmente doloroso de se escrever...To acabada, comecei aulas de yoga ontem e todos os meus músculos estão em petição de miséria! Rsrs Enfim, desabafo inicial, vamos ao que interessa!

* * *

O jantar estava especialmente saboroso, frango grelhado com molho madeira, salada de brócolis e polenta frita. Não podia estar mais bem disposto para encontrar a Granger. É claro que ela já estava na biblioteca, numa mesa aos fundos me esperando.

-Boa noite. Espero que não a tenha feito esperar muito. – comecei cordialmente.

-Não, eu...Cheguei agora pouco. Boa noite. – ela obviamente não esperava tamanho cavalheirismo de mim.

-Que bom. Podemos começar então? – ao que ela só respondeu com um aceno da cabeça.

Durante a primeira meia hora nós apenas lemos o capítulo, só trocamos algumas palavras para saber onde o outro estava no texto. Quando finalmente terminamos, começamos a escrever a resenha crítica.

-Não tenho nenhuma crítica severa ao livro. Acho que ele está sendo bem didático. – fui o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Eu achei superficial. O que você chama de didática é apenas o que o autor fez para reduzir o máximo de informações em uma única frase. Dessa forma perdemos muito do material, só para que não fique um texto grande e os alunos preguiçosos não larguem a leitura na metade. Mas não acredito que seja esse tipo de crítica que o professor Black espera.

-Talvez não seja mesmo. Mas você está sendo muito dura com o autor, Hermione. Você é um tipo raro de aluno, que gosta de muitas informações e textos gigantescos. A grande maioria não entenderia bulhufas se o autor se aprofundasse muito no conteúdo. Infelizmente nem todos os alunos são como você. – engole essa agora, Granger. Fui contra você, te chamei de CDF e você ainda acha que eu te elogiei!

-É realmente uma pena que a grande maioria dos alunos sejam desleixados, se importem mais com coisas triviais como aparência ou esportes enquanto negligenciam seus cérebros. A gente vê tanto potencial desperdiçado por aí... Mas isso vai ser sempre assim, pelo menos enquanto esses alunos continuarem cultuando os tipos errados, pessoas como...você. – a sim, esse era o jogo dela, tapas com luva de pelica.

-Gostaria que elas não me cultuassem. Eu tive sorte e as companhias certas para fazer o que fiz, mais nada. Mas não é minha culpa, Hermione. Eu já era famoso e popular antes mesmo de saber que existia magia!

-Ah mas você recuperou o tempo perdido, não foi? Um dia você descobre que é famoso, no outro já age como se fosse o dono do mundo. Talvez você tenha nascido para isso. – você nem sabe da profecia, Granger ou não falaria tamanha besteira.

-Mais do que você imagina. O que posso fazer se é meu destino ser rico e famoso?

-É impressionante como uma coisa exclui a outra. Ou se é rico e famoso ou humilde e modesto. Essas coisas não parecem se misturar nunca.

-Talvez sejam incompatíveis. Quando se é rico e famoso você atrai todos os tipos de pessoa, principalmente as interesseiras. Então se você não estiver seguro de si, confiante de quem você é e o que pode fazer, as pessoas vão tentar acabar com você. Ninguém é seu amigo de verdade, todos tem um interesse por trás. Outros muitos querem puxar seu tapete quando você menos espera e outros...Bem, outros querem simplesmente matar você. – acho que fiz um bom resumo da minha vida.

Por algum tempo ela ficou me olhando, como se analisasse um material de laboratório. Por fim ela falou.

-E acha que isso justifica o modo como trata as pessoas ao seu redor?

-Não disse que justifica. Estou apenas explicando como é, porque eu sou assim. Não disse que é certo ou justificável.

-Você julga todas as pessoas com base em algumas sem caráter que você conheceu?

-Algumas? Você ficaria surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas sem caráter que tem solta pelo mundo, Hermione.

-E você se considera apto a julgar o caráter das outras pessoas?

-Por que não? Todo mundo julga as outras pessoas baseado em si mesmo. – por que eu estava tendo esse papo todo psico-filosófico com ela?

-Bom, talvez você precise de um espelho para se julgar antes de julgar os outros.

-Você acha? E o que eu veria nesse espelho, Hermione? – adoraria saber o que ela realmente pensa de mim. Sabendo o que contra-atacar seria mais fácil para ela acreditar que eu mudei.

-Você veria um garoto arrogante, que pensa que é o dono do mundo e que todas as pessoas lhe devem um favor por ter derrotado Voldemort. Veria um rapaz com sorriso de escárnio, que debocha das pessoas, as humilha como se elas não tivessem valor nenhum. Veria um homem com ar altivo, com postura de rei e que pensa ter poder sobre todas as outras pessoas, andando pelo castelo como se fosse dono dele e usando as pessoas para seu bel prazer. Por fim, veria um menino assustado demais com o mundo ao seu redor e que criou uma máscara de tirano e uma muralha de falsidade ao redor de si para não mostrar o verdadeiro covarde que é.

Silêncio. Eu mesmo não estava conseguindo pensar. Era assim que ela me via? Achei que ela fosse dizer que eu era um babaca idiota que zombava das pessoas. 'Sorriso de escárnio'? 'Postura de rei'? 'Covarde'?

Ela continuou me encarando, esperando alguma reação. Depois de algum tempo, engolido o choque, consegui falar.

-É assim que você me vê?

-Eu e grande parte dos alunos. Aqueles que já foram usados e humilhados por você, os outros ainda esperam ansiosamente a sua vez.

-Você realmente acha que sou tudo isso? Esse monstro que você pintou? – isso acabaria com o ego de qualquer um.

-Não tenho motivos para não achar. Foi isso que você mostrou ser nesses seis anos. Confesso que foi uma grande decepção, quando li sobre você achei que seria diferente. Que seria especial. – decepção. Essa com certeza é a palavra mais cruel desse mundo. Nada é pior do que ouvir que alguém está decepcionado com você. Desde a morte de Voldemort nunca ninguém ficou decepcionado comigo. Tirando meus tios, obviamente, que se decepcionaram por eu não ter morrido.

-Não precisa ficar assim, chocado, fingindo que se importa. Eu sei que o que eu e o resto do mundo pensamos não significam nada para você. Pode para com o teatro. – ela falou com ar de desdém.

-Ninguém nunca me chamou de covarde. – mas a sinceridade saia de mim em um fluxo irreparável agora.

-Imaginei que de tudo o que disse, era isso que o tinha chocado. Agüenta essa, Potter. Para mim você é um grande covarde.

-Durante cinco anos seguidos eu escapei da morte por um triz, me livrando por pouco de um maníaco obcecado em me matar. Não teria conseguido sozinho, mas não fugi também. E por fim acabei com o grande mal que assombrava tanto o povo mágico como o não mágico. E você tem a ousadia de vir na minha cara e me chamar de covarde?

-Tenho. Parabéns, você se salvou da morte e salvou o mundo. Qualquer imbecil com instinto de sobrevivência teria feito o mesmo, talvez sem sucesso mas você mesmo já disse que teve sorte e pessoas certas nos lugares certos. E ainda assim você é um covarde. Porque coragem, Harry, coragem é você ser um anônimo no mundo e enfrentar professores, colegas e todos os tipos de pessoa todos os dias e não desistir. Coragem é admitir que estava errado. Coragem é admirar abertamente alguém. Coragem é falar o que você pensa e não o que as pessoas gostariam que você falasse. Coragem é ficar calado para deixar alguém menos sábio falar. Coragem é saber ouvir um conselho. Coragem é você ser você mesmo e não se deixar abalar com o que os outros pensam de você. Coragem é você se abrir o suficiente, se tornar vulnerável o suficiente para ter amigos. Coragem é amar alguém de verdade, sem se importar com o que os outros vão dizer ou se você é amado em troca. Coragem é você se doar inteiro, de corpo e alma sem esperar nada em troca. É por isso que eu digo, Harry Potter, que você é um covarde.

Novamente ela me deixou sem palavras. Será que eu não me encaixava em nenhuma das categorias de coragem acima? Não era possível! Eu derrotei Voldemort, alguma coragem eu tinha! Muito fácil ela vir com essas teorias utópicas quando ela foi criada num lar normal, com pais amáveis que a ensinaram a esperar o melhor das pessoas.

-Você não sabe do que está falando. Essa sua coragem parece tirada das melhores utopias de Marx. Não me diga que você também é socialista?!

-Se esconda atrás das suas palavras frias e zombeteiras, Potter. Isso só prova o quanto estou certa.

-Não, você não está certa! Nem sempre você tem razão, sabia? Você não me conhece, não sabe nada da minha vida para vir me julgar assim!

-Não, eu não te conheço mas é essa a idéia que você passa para as pessoas. A sua máscara de ferro não é tão dura e fria assim, ainda é possível ver o que tem por baixo. Mas parece que você mesmo já esqueceu.

-Não, você não vê nada porque se visse você não estaria falando tantas asneiras! Mas é fácil para você julgar alguém. Não foi você que passou onze anos trancada num armário, comendo restos, vestindo restos, vivendo restos! Não era você que era tratada como uma escrava, fazendo trabalhos duros e cansativos horas á fio para 'merecer' um prato de comida requentada e depois ir dormir em meio de aranhas e baratas! Não era você que passava horas imaginando como seria ter uma família de verdade, com pai e mãe carinhosos e amáveis, não era você que sonhava em fugir para não ter que ser humilhado e espezinhado na escola e não apanhar dos amigos do seu primo! Não era você, não era! Você estava muito ocupada jantando com seus pais, arrumando seu lindo quartinho cor de rosa e lendo contos de fadas! – terminei sem fôlego e percebi que estava gritando. Ainda bem que estávamos no fundo e a biblioteca estava praticamente vazia.

Hermione agora me parecia bem chocada. Quase como eu estava quando ela terminou seu discurso do menino no espelho. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e os lábios entreabertos. Acho que aquela parte da minha história não era muito popular.

-Harry, eu...Me desculpe, eu...Não sabia...E... – ela agora estava gaguejando. Mais fácil para eu interromper.

-Não, você não sabia. E ainda assim saiu me julgando como se tivesse esse direito. – devia ter ficado quieto, pois isso despertou nela alguma ira ou coisa parecida pois ela já estava novamente com fogo nos olhos, como sempre ficava quando nós brigávamos.

-Eu te julgo pela maneira como você é agora. E depois de ouvir tudo isso, fico mais espantada ainda como você se tornou isso que é hoje! Você sofreu na sua infância, mas parece que não foi suficiente! Pois se você sabe o quanto é horrível ser humilhado e maltratado não deveria fazer o mesmo com as outras pessoas! Se você passou por isso, sabe o quão horrível é esse sentimento, se torna ainda mais culpado por fazer outras pessoas sofrerem da mesma forma!

-Não foi suficiente? Você é maluca? E não tem comparação para os maus tratos dos meus tios com as brincadeiras que acontecem aqui na escola!

-Não tem comparação? Você humilha as pessoas, zomba delas, tira sarro delas exatamente como faziam com você quando era criança! Não tem vergonha disso?

-São brincadeiras, Hermione! É totalmente diferente! Temos na escola uma rivalidade saudável entre as casas!

-Saudável? Acha saudável sumir com as roupas de Neville depois do treino? Ou 'seqüestrar' o sapo dele? É diferente quando você zomba da situação financeira dos Weasleys? É mais louvável quando você aterroriza os alunos mais novos até que eles se envergonhem publicamente de medo? Será que Ana Hearthow se sentiu melhor que você quando foi dispensada publicamente no Grande Salão? E imagino que o pobre Zack Collins tenha se sentido honrado a ser forçado a beijar seus sapatos em um corredor lotado! E isso não é nem o começo das coisas horríveis que você faz com as pessoas. Nem ao menos citei como você sempre me humilha, dada a oportunidade. Ou como se aproveita das meninas ingênuas o suficiente para se apaixonarem pelo 'grande' Harry Potter.

-Isso é...É... – mais uma vez essa bruxa me deixou sem palavras.

-Diferente? Sim, Harry, é diferente. Dessa vez são elas que estão sendo maltratadas e humilhadas, não você. É totalmente diferente. – ela terminou e começou a juntar seu material.

-Espere! E a resenha crítica? – perguntei exasperado. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão, acho que faltava um pouco de ar no meu cérebro. Foi um choque e tanto aquele bando de informações.

-Cada um faz o seu e a gente junta depois. Pode ser antes da aula mesmo, não faz diferença. – ela respondeu friamente e foi em direção a porta.

-Hermione, espere! – eu quase gritei em desespero.

Ela parou no lugar mas não se virou para me encarar.

-Você...Você está certa. – nunca pensei que doesse tanto falar isso.

-Eu sei que estou, Harry. – arrogantemente ela respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

-Eu estou tentando mudar. – isso a fez olhar para mim de novo.

-Imagino que vá ser difícil. Boa sorte. – ela disse e voltou a caminhar para a porta. Quando uma oportunidade aparece galopando em um cavalo branco em sua frente, não a desperdice. Monte e vá embora.

-Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar. – e novamente ela se vira e dessa vez olha para mim. Espantada, devo dizer.

-Acha que eu posso te ajudar com isso? – perguntou incrédula.

-Você viu o menino no espelho antes de mim. Talvez posso ajudar a mudar essa imagem.

-Não é hora de você fazer suas brincadeiras, Potter.

-Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – pior é que era verdade.

-Por que eu?

-Ninguém mais teria coragem. Ninguém nunca me falou metade das coisas que você me disse essa noite.

-Sirius Black é seu padrinho. Aposto que ele adoraria te ajudar.

-Ele acha tudo engraçado demais, na seria uma boa idéia.

-Não sei se posso te ajudar, Harry. Talvez você seja um caso perdido.

-Nunca te vi desistir de nada. Me considere seu mais árduo desafio.

-Como eu posso te ajudar? Não é uma coisa que se ensine como uma matéria escolar!

-Sei lá, a gente descobre isso juntos. Há algum tempo eu venho percebendo um vazio, Hermione, alguma coisa na minha vida que não está certa. E hoje você me mostrou o que está errado. Já é o primeiro passo para consertar tudo. – até que ponto eu estava fingindo para ela me ajudar, e assim acreditar na minha fachada de menino bom e dormir comigo e até que ponto aquilo estava real demais, verdadeiro demais? Essa Granger era perigosa. Muito perigosa.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Eu vou te ajudar. Mas você tem que prometer se comportar ou eu largo mão de você!

-Prometo! Vou fazer tudo o que você disser que tenho que fazer.

-Certo.

Um silencio meio constrangedor pairou no ar. E agora? Eu já podia beijá-la em sinal de agradecimento? Era Hermione Granger na minha frente, uma grande tentação mas não seria a melhor hora. Não queria estragar tudo agora que parecia que ia dar certo, não é mesmo? Eu poderia ser uma pessoa um pouco melhor (admito que ela tinha um pouco de razão sobre essa coisa de humilhar as pessoas e tal, ia pegar mais leve nas minhas brincadeiras), conquistá-la e finalmente, ah finalmente me perder naquele seu corpo maravilhoso que atormentava todos os meus sonhos, acordado ou não.

-Tive uma idéia. Final de semana que vem temos a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Aceita ir comigo?

-Ir para Hogsmeade com você? E no que isso iria adiantar?

-Para me ajudar, vai precisar me conhecer melhor e vice-versa. Acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade para conversarmos fora desse ambiente escolar. Topa?

-Bom, eu... – lancei meu melhor olhar de cachorro perdido – tudo bem, acho que pode ser útil. – Bingo! Nunca falhava.

-Tudo bem, a gente vai juntos então. E amanhã vamos correr bem cedo.

-Er...Tudo bem. – ela parecia meio relutante com a idéia.

-Agora a gente pode fazer essa resenha? Eu sei que não quer terminá-la segundos antes da aula! – puxei a cadeira para ela, que depois de alguns segundos se sentou.

Em uma hora terminamos nosso trabalho, discutimos cordialmente alguns pontos do texto e o resultado devo admitir que ficou louvável.

-Agora eu preciso mesmo ir, patrulhas nos corredores.

-Tudo bem. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, tenho uns deveres para terminar. A gente se vê amanhã no Salão Principal às 6?

-Seja pontual, Harry. Não vou te esperar nem um minuto! – ela falou mas sorrindo. Que sorriso encantador ela tem! Fica ainda mais linda (não pensei que fosse possível) quando está sorrindo e sendo gentil comigo.

-Sou um lorde inglês, Hermione. Pontualidade está no meu sangue.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e saiu. Fiquei ali mais algum tempo, perdido nos meus pensamentos. Por que tinha a estranha sensação de que estava fazendo a coisa certa pelo motivo errado?

* * *

Mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Acho que agora Harry se encrencou de vez...

Meus mais profundos e sinceros agradecimentos à todos que lêem a fic! E especialmente...

**Juru**: Dizem que tudo o que é bonito é para se mostrar. E toda fic que é boa é para se indicar! Aliás, estou em falta com algumas de suas atualizações, mas se visse o andar do meu PC, ler fic lá está o cú da cobra...E fala sério, quem não queria experimentar absinto élfico?? Kkkkkk

**Crítico: **Com um nome desse, esperava mais de você. Obviamente nunca li nenhum livro de HP, resolvi criar uns personagens e para minha surpresa eles já existiam! Mágico, não é mesmo?

**DoidissimaLoka: **Relaxa, eu sei como é ter que ficar desligando o PC toda hora por causa dessa chuva! Terrível, espero que passe logo! E por favor, não estava te cobrando, é só que você deixa sempre reviews maravilhosas aí senti falta! Hehehe Coitada da Mione mesmo, está caindo numa cama de gato. Literalmente...hauahuahauhauaha

**Loirah**: Pois é, mas acho que não é só ela que está começando a acreditar nele...

**Dessa**: hahaha o Sirius não vale nada mesmo! Fico devendo um pouco de Draco/Luna nesse cap. Mas logo ele aparece de novo.

**Dri**: Pois é, eles agora até marcaram de sair juntos...Tomara que dê certo! Meu siso já melhorou, agora só sinto um buraco no lugar! Hauahuaaha

**Raquel Silva**: Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também! Obrigada pela review e o siso Tb já esta bem melhor!

**Sissy**: Posso dizer que um pouco ela já caiu na conversa dele. Mas ele Tb vai cair na dela, então estarão quites...Ou não!

Galera, como carnaval está vindo aí não prometo que vá postar na quarta porque vou viajar, mas aí posto na quinta ok? Beijos e bom carnaval para todos! E se comportem, hein! hauhauahua


	12. Chapter 12

Mil perdões pela demora mas voltei de viagem muito mal da garganta, não consegui nem mesmo entrar na internet. Mas espero que postar dois capítulos seguidos possa ajudá-los a me perdoar ;)

* * *

Nunca pensei que um dia na minha vida eu acordaria as 5 e 30 da manhã feliz e sorrindente. Para fazer ginástica! O que uma mulher não faz na vida de um homem?

-Onde você vai, Potter? – Draco me perguntou, sonolento.

-Correr, como Sirius recomendou. – falei já abrindo a porta do quarto, não queria me atrasar.

-Essa hora da manhã? Você pirou de vez? – ele respondeu e algumas pessoas xingaram o barulho todo.

-Sim, pirei Malfoy. Agora volte a dormir antes que acorde o quarto todo! – e saí antes que ele pudesse responder.

Como estava u pouco adiantado consegui chegar antes da Hermione no salão Principal. Em uns cinco minutos ela apareceu, usando uma calça de malha e uma camiseta. Preferia os uniformes de Sirius mas ela ainda estava irresistivelmente sexy.

-Não pensei que fosse aparecer.

-Bom dia para você também, Hermione!

-Bom dia. Pensei que não viesse.

-E por que achou isso se acabou de chegar? Eu nem ao menos te deixei esperando!

-Bom, é que...Nossa conversa de ontem...Pareceu meio surreal essa manhã, pensei que pudesse ter sonhado tudo...

-Ah, então você sonha comigo? – bom saber!

-As vezes você aparece nos meus pesadelos.

-Aposto que sou o herói que aparece para te salvar. – disse rindo.

-Não, mas isso também caracterizaria um pesadelo. Agora podemos ir correr? – ela não parecia tão brava quanto das outras vezes que eu mencionava seus sonhos comigo.

-Primeiro as damas. – falei abrindo o grande portão. Ela passou e eu a segui para o jardim.

-Costumo dar duas voltas no campo de quadribol e depois três voltas no lago. Acha que agüenta?

-Só tem um jeito de descobrir! – levantei as sobrancelhas para ela e disparei na corrida. Segundos depois ela já estava do meu lado, facilmente acompanhando meu ritmo.

-Você tem corrido mesmo todos os dias? – perguntei puxando assunto.

-Sim, desde que o prof. Black recomendou. É realmente muito bom, você tem mais disposição durante o dia, você vai ver.

-Mesmo acordando tão cedo? – como alguém teria disposição levantando as 5 e meia?

-Bom, estou acostumada a levantar cedo, não tem grande diferença. Mas é uma questão de costume, na primeira semana vai estranhar mas depois vira rotina. – ela parecia uma mistura de médica e professora falando.

-Já sabe o que vai fazer quando terminar o ano? – perguntei curioso.

-Quero complementar meus estudos em um instituto de mestres bruxos em Londres e ser professora. Quem sabe se tiver alguma sorte terão alguma vaga aqui em Hogwarts.

-Não sabia que existia um instituto de mestres bruxos...

-Não é muito conhecido mesmo. Não há muitas vagas para professores no mundo bruxo então eles não divulgam muito a instituição.

-E se não conseguir uma vaga em Hogwarts? – não gostava de imaginá-la em algum lugar longe de Londres.

-Bom, há algumas opções. Posso dar aulas em casa para bruxos com menos de 11 anos ou posso tentar outras escolas fora da Inglaterra.

-Tecnicamente Hogwarts é na Escócia. – falei sorrindo para ela.

-Você entendeu muito bem. Posso dar aula na França, na Espanha, em Portugal. Tem até uma escola bruxa muito forte em Johanesburgo, na África do Sul.

-E você quer ir para um lugar tão longe? – Céus, ela pretendia da aula no outro extremo do planeta!

-Não quero, mas se for preciso eu irei. E você, o que pretende fazer quando terminarmos o ano?

-Ainda não sei. Pensava antes em ser auror mas acho que já tive a minha dose de caras maus nessa vida.

-E nada mais te atrai? – ela falou depois de alguns minutos.

-Pensei que quadribol pudesse ser uma opção, mas não tenho muita certeza. Talvez gostasse de dar aulas também.

-Soube da sua experiência com as aulas de DECAT no quinto ano. – ela respondeu sorrindo e percebi como era contagiante.

-Soube é? E por que não se juntou a nós? Vai dizer que gostava das aulas da Umbridge?

-O que teriam feito se uma grifinória, não uma qualquer mas a rata de biblioteca aqui, aparecesse no meio de uma das suas aulas? Achei melhor cuidar dos meus estudos eu mesma, pesquisei e treinei tudo sozinha. Na verdade Neville, Gina, Rony e eu nos reuníamos para estudar juntos. – achei melhor não comentar nada sobre seus amigos, afinal não estava procurando uma briga dessa vez.

-É bom saber que todo mundo deu um jeitinho de burlar as regras daquela maluca.

-Sim, acho que todo mundo se virou um pouco naquele ano. Tem até um lado positivo, muitos passaram a dar valor ao conhecimento indo buscá-lo por si próprios.

-Concordo com você. Até Blaise se esforçou aquele ano.

Continuamos correndo em silêncio, até porque cansa um pouco correr e falar.

Depois das voltas no lago (nunca pensei que ele fosse assim tão grande) nós paramos em uma árvore ali perto. Hermione estava um pouco sem ar e devo confessar que eu também.

-Até que você se saiu bem para o primeiro dia! – ela falou.

-Bom, você esquece que eu sou um atleta, não me canso fácil assim. O que diriam se o capitão do time da Sonserina se cansasse com umas voltinhas no lago?

-Tem razão...- ela respondeu rindo. – Mas agora preciso voltar, vou tomar um banho antes de ir para as aulas. Até mais.

-Ei, Hermione. – chamei quando ela já ia na direção do castelo, ao que ela parou para me olhar – Obrigada por me deixar correr com você.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de voltar ao seu caminho e desaparecer no portão. Tinha sido uma experiência estranhamente agradável correr com ela esta manhã. Não achei que ela fosse me aceitar tão fácil assim, mas ela sempre me surpreendia. Claro que ela estava me considerando um grande desafio e se esforçaria ao máximo para provar a ela mesma que conseguiria, mas o verdadeiro motivo de estar me ajudando é que ela era uma pessoa boa por natureza. Tentava sempre ver o melhor das pessoas e daria qualquer coisa para melhorar um pouco o mundo. Sempre achei que esse tipo de pessoas eram umas iludidas bobas que acreditavam em contos de fadas. Mas com Hermione era diferente. Esse tipo de comportamento nela simplesmente...Combinava, era parte do que ela era, era exatamente o que a fazia tão especial. Sei que não mudaria absolutamente nada nela.

Tomei um banho rápido e encontrei Malfoy ainda na mesa do café. Ele estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos e nem me viu aproximar.

-Sonhando acordado, Draco?

-Talvez. – ele respondeu ainda em outro planeta.

-Se importa de dividir o pensamento?

-Estou pensando em um jeito...Tem que ter um jeito... – ele respondeu sem fazer o menor sentido.

-Tudo tem um jeito. Mas para que, exatamente?

-Preciso falar para ela, mas ela não vai acreditar. Não deveria acreditar. Quem acreditaria em mim, de qualquer jeito?

-Olha Malfoy, você está fazendo pouco sentido agora. Vai falar o que para quem que não vai acreditar?

-Ninguém, Potter, ninguém! – ele ficou irritado e saiu da mesa. Não entendi nada.

As aulas aquele dia foram tão agradáveis quanto aulas podem ser. Não recebemos muitas tarefas o que pelo menos me daria a oportunidade de treinar melhor esse final de semana. Finalmente era hora da detenção. Outra coisa que eu não esperava ficar tão ansioso para ir.

-Chegou cedo, Harry. Estava com saudades de mim? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo de sua mesa.

-Morrendo, Sirius. Tive que me controlar todo o dia para não invadir a sua sala para te ver. – respondi sentando em meu lugar.

-Vou te dar uma foto minha, deve resolver. Mas eu acreditaria mais nessa história se eu usasse saias, tivesse um belo par de peitos e meu último nome fosse Granger.

-Quieto, Sirius! E se ela chega e escuta o professor falando isso?! – perguntei nervoso.

-Ai esse meu afilhado é tão bobinho! Ela ainda está saindo da biblioteca. Acha mesmo que só você tem uma cópia do mapa do Maroto? – ele disse sacudindo o pergaminho para mim.

Não tinha o que responder então só soltei um muxoxo zangado.

-E como estão as coisas? Algum jogo marcado? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

-O primeiro vai ser contra a Corvinal no mês que vem. Temos tempo ainda para treinar os novatos.

-Espero que esteja pegando pesado com eles. Esses novinhos tem tendência a serem molengas demais.

-Estamos cuidando bem deles, pode ficar tranqüilo...

-Com licença, professor Balck. – Hermione disse abrindo a porta da sala. Pareceu meio surpresa ao me ver ali mas deu um pequeno sorriso de qualquer maneira.

-Entre, por favor, senhorita Granger. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo também.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado em silêncio e Sirius esperou que terminasse de organizar seu material para falar.

-Hoje, quando terminarem o trabalho quero uma cópia do pergaminho de vocês, para saber o que já tem no projeto. Talvez não seja necessário todo o tempo que mandei para que finalizem tudo. E vocês tem se comportado estranhamente bem, merecem uma chance. Ao trabalho, por favor.

Sirius voltou a trabalhar em seus papéis e Hermione e eu voltamos para nosso projeto.

-Você tinha razão, passei o dia bem mais disposto depois da nossa corrida. – comentei, puxando assunto.

-Eu normalmente tenho razão. – ela respondeu sorrindo de uma maneira que era impossível ficar bravo com a sua arrogância.

-Estou vendo. – concordei sorrindo também. Depois disso não pudemos conversar muito, ela realmente queria dar uma adiantada no projeto antes de entregar para Sirius.

Finalmente pudemos sair daquela sala sob o intenso olhar de meu padrinho e voltar para nossas salas comunais.

-Vamos correr amanhã de novo? – perguntei esperançoso.

-Claro, ainda mais que teremos aulas práticas de novo.

-Mesmo horário e mesmo lugar, então?

-Combinado. Nos vemos amanhã. – ela respondeu e ia tomar seu rumo quando segurei de leve seu braço a fazendo parar.

-Obrigado, Hermione. Não tem idéia de como está me ajudando.

-É o nosso trato, Harry. E devo admitir que você está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava. – ouvir isso dela fez todo o meu esforço valer a pena.

-Você que é boa demais. Agora vamos descansar, amanhã levantamos cedo. Boa noite. – disse e novamente beijei seu rosto. Era quase embriagante.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu bem vermelha e sumiu no corredor na direção da Grifinória.

Voltei para meu quarto pensando no meu dia. Não havia sido tanto esforço ser gentil com ela. Por baixo da armadura de rainha da Grifinória ela era uma menina doce, meiga e totalmente adorável. Não era difícil ser amigo dela. Na verdade era fácil demais, gostoso demais. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas em que eu podia confiar, pois sabia que ela não estava comigo por causa do meu nome, da minha fama. Ela estava se esforçando para me ajudar a encontrar o 'só Harry' por baixo de todo o glamour do Harry Potter. Ela me fazia sentir normal de novo, como um garoto qualquer. Foi então que percebi o perigo. Gostar dela era fácil demais. Me apaixonar de verdade por ela seria fácil demais.


	13. Chapter 13

Especial de carnaval!

* * *

Aquela semana tinha passado rápido demais. Quando dei por mim já era sábado. Entrei no salão principal e encontrei Draco terminando seu café.

-Bom dia! – tentei ser simpático com ele, afinal ultimamente ele anda estranho demais.

-Bom dia. Eu estava aqui pensando, será que pode me emprestar sua capa da invisibilidade?

-Para que você quer minha capa? – perguntei curioso.

-Não posso te contar, Harry. Não agora. Vai emprestar ou não?

-Claro, pode pegar na minha mala. – eu nunca negaria uma coisa dessas a um amigo, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de curiosidade sobre sua necessidade da minha capa.

-Bom dia, rapazes! – Luna de repente estava na nossa frente.

-Bom dia. – respondemos juntos.

-Draco, Hagrid realmente gostou muito do meu último trabalho. Devo te agradecer, sem a sua ajuda não teria feito nem metade daquilo.

-Você teria levado mais tempo, Luna mas teria feito um trabalho tão bom quanto. Quem sabe até melhor.

-Até parece. Eu realmente aprecio muito a sua ajuda. – ela falou já um pouco corada.

-É um prazer te ajudar, Luna. Não me entenda mal, não quis dizer que gosto que você tenha dificuldade em uma matéria, de forma alguma, mas eu gosto de poder te ajudar e passar mais tempo com você...Quero dizer, é nosso último ano aqui, nem sei se nos veremos tanto depois e vou sentir sua falta. – ele estava falando isso tudo tão rápido que se não tivesse prestando muita atenção não teria entendido nem metade.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer, Draco. Também vou sentir sua falta. – ela falou olhando para ele como se ele fosse um daqueles animais estranhos que só ela via. –E de você também, Harry! – ela complementou como se só então lembrasse que eu estava ali.

-Também vou sentir sua falta, Luna. Mas algo me diz que ainda vamos nos ver muito. – respondi lançando um olhar para Malfoy. Ele me ignorou e continuou olhando para Luna.

-Bom, nos vemos mais tarde. Até mais, rapazes. – ela disse e sumiu novamente.

-Espero que não vá usar minha capa para espiá-la tomando banho. – brinquei com Malfoy.

-Harry! Eu nunca faria isso com ela. Mas não venha me dando idéias... – ele respondeu, rindo pela primeira vez na semana.

-Você deveria falar com ela. Me parece que ela também gosta de você.

-Eu vou falar, Harry. Mas tudo tem a hora certa. Não vai demorar, fique tranqüilo. – ele respondeu e saiu da mesa.

-E ae sangue bom, qual a treta? – Blaise chegou para tomar seu café.

-Nada não, só estava combinando umas táticas com Draco.

-Quadribol, sempre quadribol. Sabe do que mais? Vocês precisam praticar outro exercício, este aí está deixando vocês malucos.

-E você se exercita muito...

-Sexo é o exercício mais antigo e que traz mais benefícios. Aposto que você nem lembra mais o que é isso.

-Eu vivo para isso, Blaise. Mas as vezes o jogo da caça é ainda mais excitante.

-Fala aí, caçador. Qual a gazela da vez?

-Como se eu fosse te contar. Se liga, Zabini. – respondi saindo da mesa. Ele se fazia de sonso mas conseguia pegar coisas no ar se a gente falasse demais.

O final de semana todo procurei Hermione mas não a encontrei. Fui na biblioteca, no jardim, até na cozinha mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Por isso fiquei incrivelmente feliz quando segunda chegou e fomos correr novamente e depois tivemos aula juntos. Ela estava se tornando mais viciante que quadribol. Blaise não poderia nunca saber disso.

Durante toda a semana nós fizemos nossa corrida matinal e com o tempo fui aprendendo mais sobre ela, como era esforçada e se dedicava inteiramente ao que estava fazendo. Tinha uma força de vontade incrível e não desistia nunca. Além dos livros didáticos, gostava de ler sobre a história oculta da Inglaterra e romances de Jane Austen. O preferido era Razão e Sensibilidade, já o tinha devorado mais de 20 vezes. Amava cinema francês, culinária italiana e sonhava em conhecer a Grécia. Era péssima em todo e qualquer esporte e só voara em uma vassoura no primeiro ano e porque fora obrigada. Não gostava muito do calor, preferia dias frios e chuvosos, gostava de se sentar na frente da lareira com um chocolate quente e ler um bom livro. Freqüentou um psicólogo quando tinha 10 anos porque a mãe a considerava anti-social e o diagnóstico foi que ela se refugiava nos livros para não encarar a realidade. Em certa parte, admitia, era verdade.

Para mim ela representava uma realidade totalmente diferente, um mundo que eu não conhecia mas estava doido para conhecer em detalhes. Podia ficar horas a escutando falar sobre si mesmo e não me cansaria. Por isso estava quase pulando de ansiedade quando finalmente chegou o sábado da primeira visita de Hogsmeade. Ela não sabia, mas eu considerava isso como nosso primeiro encontro.

Estava esperando no portão principal, como o combinado quando a vi descendo as escadas. Estava linda. Usava uma calça jeans não muito apertada e uma blusa verde, simples, com um tentador decote em 'V'. E o mais engraçado, usava um all-star preto igual o meu. Era o sapato trouxa mais popular no mundo bruxo.

-Está lindíssima, Srta. Granger. – falei sorrindo assim que ela parou na minha frente.

-Não seja exagerado, Sr. Potter. Mas o senhor também não está nada mal. – respondeu também rindo.

-Podemos? – perguntei estendendo meu braço, no qual ela enganchou o seu e fomos pegar uma carruagem.

-Seus amigos sabem que está indo comigo? – perguntei curioso, quando já estávamos acomodados e a caminho do vilarejo.

-Sabem. – ela respondeu meio secamente.

-E não brigaram com você?

-Na verdade eles queriam me internar num hospício. – ela riu timidamente.

-Imagino que sim. E o que você falou para eles?

-Que você era meu projeto pessoal para melhorar o mundo. E que até agora havia se comportado muito bem.

-Sério? – respondi rindo. – Não acho que os tenha convencido. Nem todo mundo tem uma visão tão positiva sobre mim.

-Bom, eles ainda não acreditam que esteja sendo sincero. Acham que faz parte de alguma brincadeira sua e que não passa de uma peça. – queria que eles não estivessem certos.

-E você, o que acha?

-Acho que você precisa da minha ajuda. E não costumo negar ajuda para quem me pede. Mesmo que seja você. – ela sorriu e eu senti uma dor no peito que se parecia demais com culpa.

-E os SEUS amigos, sabem que você está indo comigo? – ela perguntou mudando a direção da conversa.

-Sabem.

-E?

-Eles te acham uma...'boa pegada'.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Não se ofenda, Hermione, mas eles querem dizer que você é...Bom, gostosa o suficiente para levar a Hogsmeade.

Ela ficou extremamente vermelha e não respondeu nada, apenas olhos através da janela para o caminho tortuoso.

-Hermione? – a chamei preocupado. Acho que essa era uma daquelas oportunidades que eu perdi de ficar calado. Ela se virou para mim e pude ver que seus olhos estavam ficando marejados.

-Por favor, não fique assim. Não ligue para o que um bando de moleques sem cérebro falaram. Eles não merecem que você perca seu tempo.

-Eles são seus amigos, Harry. Por que você pensaria diferente deles? – perguntou com a voz trêmula. Não gostava de vê-la assim.

-Porque eu te conheço melhor do que eles. E eu te chamei porque você é uma garota adorável, inteligente, engraçada, sensível e uma ótima companhia. Seus amigos também não pensam bem de mim e mesmo assim você está aqui, não está?

-As vezes me pergunto se não estou cometendo um grande erro. – ela sussurrou mais para ela do que para mim, mas não pude evitar de ouvir.

-Por favor, Hermione. Não pense que é um erro, nunca pense isso. Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Nunca ninguém tinha feito me sentir assim. Se você desistir de mim, só me resta desistir também.

Ela me olhou durante alguns segundos, suspirou e finalmente respondeu.

-Não vou desistir de você, Harry. Eu prometo. – e disse isso segurando levemente meu rosto. Acho que poderia ter morrido naquele momento e teria partido mais feliz do que jamais senti na vida. Segurei sua mão na minha, não queria perder o calor da sua pele nunca mais. Mas acho que ela ia precisar da mão de volta em algum momento. Virei um pouco meu rosto, beijei a palma da sua mão e soltei, apenas para abraçá-la de verdade, pela primeira vez.

-Obrigado. – sussurrei no seu ouvido. Era a primeira vez que sentia seu corpo assim tão perto do meu, seus seios pressionados contra mim, meu rosto perdido no meio do seu cabelo e meus sentidos invadidos pelo seu cheiro adocicado, pela maciez da sua pele e minha cabeça tonta com a sua proximidade. Timidamente ela me abraçou de volta, os braços quase imperceptíveis ao meu redor.

A carroça parou num salto e a soltei imediatamente. Estávamos em Hogsmeade.

-Pronta? – perguntei sorrindo, querendo aliviar aquela tensão que estava no ar.

-Claro. – ela sorriu como resposta e descemos da carruagem.

Não tinha nada exatamente planejado na minha cabeça, então demos algumas voltas no vilarejo, comentando pequenos acontecimentos aqui e ali.

-Quer tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras? – convidei.

-Adoraria! – ela respondeu com seu sorriso contagiante e não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

O bar estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts e é claro que todo ficaram olhando quando Harry Potter, o encrenqueiro, entrou acompanhado de Hermione Granger, a monitora-chefe.

-Esperava que já estivessem acostumados a nos ver juntos. – comentei enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa próxima a janela.

-Bom, eles pensam que você tem andado comigo por causa da aula de Sirius e da detenção. Não esperavam nos ver juntos por vontade própria fora da escola.

-Esses alunos, perdem tempo demais vigiando a vida dos outros. O que vai querer? – perguntei me levantando para ir ao balcão.

-Cerveja amanteigada.

-Não quer comer nada?

-Ainda é muito cedo para comer. – dito isso fui até o balcão e voltei com duas canecas cheias.

-Como é ser afilhado de Sirius Black? – ela me perguntou.

-Bizarro. Ele é muito maluco, mas do nada conversa sério com você, aí conta uma piada e quando você vê está rindo sozinho porque ele já foi embora.

-Achei que ele era esquisito só na sala de aula.

-Não, aquele é o jeito dele mesmo.

-Você tem ele como...Como um pai? – ela perguntou meio receosa com a minha reação. Havíamos conversado muito pouco sobre o meu passado.

-Na verdade não. Ele é mais como um tio maluco mesmo. Falta um pouco de sanidade para que ele se porte como um pai. – respondi rindo para que ela percebesse que o assunto não me incomodava.

-Desculpe perguntar, Harry mas eu sempre quis saber...Quem você tem como...Como figura masculina ideal? Porque acho que é isso que os pais são para os filhos e...

-Dumbledore. Não o conheço intimamente mas o admiro o suficiente para que ele seja meu 'herói' e queira um dia ser como ele, assim como são os pais para os filhos. – nunca tinha contado isso para ninguém mas de alguma forma confiava nela. Confiaria minha vida a ela.

-Uma boa escolha. Na verdade uma excelente escolha. – ela estava realmente admirada.

-É claro que em muitas coisas ainda tenho meu pai como exemplo. Ele era um encrenqueiro de marca na escola também. E tinha cabelos rebeldes iguais aos meus. Além de ser um ótimo apanhador.

-Com a diferença de que ele era da Grifinória.

-Como você sabe disso?

-De baixo da escrivaninha da sala comunal da Grifinória tem uma inscrição gravada na madeira. JP+LE para sempre, dentro de um coração.

-Sério? Tem realmente isso na mesa?

-É verdade. E quando descobri isso fui contar para McGonagal que os alunos estavam depredando a escola mas ela me contou quem havia feito isso e que ela nunca teve coragem de apagar.

-Você foi dedurar meus pais? – perguntei às gargalhadas.

-Acho realmente horrível fazer isso com a escola! Mas se McGonagal determinou que a inscrição ficaria lá, quem sou eu para apagar?

-E que mal pergunte, o que você estava fazendo de baixo da escrivaninha?

-Eu tinha derrubado alguns livros...

-Só você, Hermione, só você... – falei ainda rindo. Ela acabou rindo também.

-Gostaria de ver? – ela perguntou de repente.

-Ver o que?

-A inscrição! – nem mesmo a sua voz que dizia 'seu idiota' me irritava tanto.

-Mas não é dentro da Grifinória?

-É, E daí? São seus pais.

-E como pretende me colocar lá dentro?

-As vezes o salão fica vazio, posso muito bem te levar para ver. De madrugada, por exemplo.

-E isso não é contra as regras da escola?

-O que seus pais fizeram também era e mesmo assim McGonagal deixou lá. E você vai estar acompanhado da monitora-chefe...

-Vai infringir regras da escola, arriscar seu cargo para me mostrar isso? – perguntei surpreso.

-Achei que seria importante para você, mas se acha que não...

-Claro que é! Só não imaginei que você...Bem, você que segue as regras tão á risca pudesse fazer algo assim por mim.

-Realmente, Potter, você não me conhece. – ela respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

-Não muito bem, mas estou adorando conhecer! – respondi e ela ficou meio sem graça, mas manteve seu sorriso encantador.

Conversamos mais um pouco e acabamos almoçando ali mesmo. Depois fomos à loja de doces.

-Você deveria experimentar esse. Tem gosto de abacaxi com hortelã. – disse mostrando a ela meu doce preferido.

-Vou levar um desses então. Mas meu preferido é o de morango com gotas de chocolate. É o melhor de todos.

-Duvido que seja tão bom quanto o de abacaxi mas vou levar também.

Depois de escolhermos mais alguns doces fomos dar mais algumas voltas no vilarejo. Dessa vez conversamos sobre coisas banais. Acabei contanto para ela toda a minha infância sem nem perceber e pela primeira vez não fiquei com raiva ou amargurado por falar no assunto. Com ela podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa mesmo. Aprendi mais um pouco sobre seu passado e suas aspirações para o futuro. Acabamos conversando sobre cores favoritas.

-Sempre gostei de verde. No meu quarto em casa quase tudo é verde.

-Bom, meus olhos são verdes devo supor que você gosta deles? – perguntei numa arrogância forçada. Ela riu.

-Você deve ouvir o tempo todo que seus olhos são lindos então não vou inflar seu ego.

-Na verdade escuto mais que eles são idênticos aos da minha mãe.

-Então admito que sua mãe tinha olhos maravilhosos. – ela respondeu e não pode evitar a cor nas suas bochechas. Era adorável.

-Seus olhos também são maravilhosos. – respondi e aí sim ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

-Até parece. São castanhos e comuns. – ainda não olhava para mim.

-Deveria reparar melhor. São castanhos mas tem tons de dourado mesclados no meio, principalmente perto da íris. – respondi sem pensar e acabei entregando o quanto eu reparava.

-Percebeu isso? Achei que só eu via...

-Não é uma coisa que dá para perceber de longe mas se reparar bem estão lá...

Ela desviou um pouco o olhar e mordeu os lábios como se estivesse analisando um caso muito complicado de runas antigas. Naquele momento as carruagens apareceram a vista, indicando que era hora de voltar para o castelo.

-Acho que o passeio chegou ao fim. – ela me disse com um sorriso pesaroso, correspondido por mim e subimos na carruagem.

A viagem de volta foi quieta mas não constrangedora. Já estávamos no ponto em que se podia ficar quieto perto do outro sem que fosse chato. Já não precisávamos mais conversar o tempo todo, somente estarmos juntos era suficiente.

Quando chegamos no castelo o sol já terminava de se por. Começava a ficar escuro então fomos direto para dentro da escola.

-Obrigada, Harry. Foi um dia maravilhoso. – Hermione me agradeceu como se o dia acabasse ali.

-Calma, mocinha. É meu dever, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro inglês, assegurar que você chegue bem no seu salão comunal.

-Não precisa, Harry! Estamos dentro do castelo, não há necessidade.

-Não é necessidade, é um prazer.

Ela ficou em palavras alguns segundos até que concordou. Por todo o caminho fomos comentando como havia sido agradável o passeio e algumas coisas banais.

-Agora sim, está entregue. – disse quando chegamos no retrato da mulher gorda. Mas não queria me separar dela.

-Obrigada, Harry. Foi um dia perfeito. – ela sorriu e soltou meu braço. Ela ia entrar no salão da Grifinória toda contente e eu ia embora para o meu sabendo que ainda faltava alguma coisa para ser um dia perfeito.

-Quase perfeito. – respondi. Ela me olhou confusa.

-Quase perfeito? O que... – mas ela não pode terminar sua pergunta porque finalmente eu havia deixado meu corpo fazer o que ele quer há alguns anos já. Cobri seus lábios com os meus antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber que eu estava próximo demais.

Nunca na minha vida senti um gosto tão maravilhoso, uma mistura de morango com menta e uma pitada de canela. Seu cheiro maravilhoso era ainda mais inebriante assim de perto. Segurava seus braços mas quando percebi que ela não estava tão relutante quanto eu esperava, passei meu braço esquerdo pela sua cintura enquanto minha mão direita segurava sua cabeça no lugar, para que ela não escapasse e também para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

No momento que a minha língua encontrou a sua, milhões de estrelas explodiram na minha cabeça, coisa que eu só achava possível em filmes e contos de fadas. Apertei mais meu braço em torno dela, a trazendo impossivelmente mais perto de mim. Todo o seu corpo tocava o meu, inflamando meu sangue e fazendo minha cabeça girar. Senti quando ela passou os braços no meu pescoço, me apertando contra si. Não sabia se mordia seus lábios, os chupava ou se continuava essa deliciosa batalha conta sua língua, então decidi fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Minhas mãos, depois de tanto tempo reprimidas, tinham uma mente própria. Passeavam livremente pelas suas costas até que finalmente, oh Merlim, finalmente desceram o suficiente, apalparam com gosto suas nádegas (mais uma vez, faltava-me um termo melhor) firmes e macias e empurraram seu quadril para o meu. Que, obviamente nessa situação já estava mais que excitado então não tinha como ela não sentir quão...feliz eu estava com tudo aquilo.

Ela me surpreendeu quando enterrou com força uma mão no meu cabelo e deixou a outra subir e descer desesperadamente pelas minhas costas. Segui seu exemplo e enterrei minha mão em seus cachos macios e aproveitei para empurrá-la contra a parede sem que machucasse a cabeça.

Estava perdendo o ar mas não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Nem os meus melhores sonhos se comparavam com isso. Infelizmente tive que deixar seus deliciosos lábios antes que asfixiasse. Mas fui direto para o seu pescoço, aquele pedaço de pele branco e suave que sempre me atormentou. A pele era fina e delicada e deliciosa e não pude evitar mordê-la. Era quase como seu eu fosse um vampiro, chupando seu pescoço daquela maneira. Quando ela soltou um gemido alto pensei que talvez aquilo a machucasse então massageei a área com a minha língua. Acho que ela gostou, pois acredito que sem perceber começou a empurrar ritmicamente seu quadril contra o meu. Não pude evitar o gemido gutural que escapou minha garganta. A mão que estava em seu cabelo ficou mais desinibida e desceu sorrateiramente para o seu seio. Finalmente eu o estava tocando, mesmo que tivesse uma blusa e um sutiã entre nós era uma sensação incrível. Talvez incrível demais pois parece que despertou-a desse transe que ela estava. Desceu as mãos para o meu peito e começou a me empurrar para longe dela. Talvez fosse a última oportunidade, tomei seus lábios violentamente de novo. Ela gemeu mas continuou me empurrando. Finalmente teve força o suficiente para me empurrar a uma distância que meus lábios não alcançassem os dela.

-Não, Harry. – ela falou meio rouca.

-Por que não, Hermione? – pergunta errada.

De repente ela estava toda recomposta e se afastou da parede e de mim.

-Era isso o que você queria o tempo todo, não é? Toda essa historinha de 'me ajudar a ser melhor' era só um pretexto... – ela falou com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

-Não, Hermione, não é nada disso!

-Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eu me lembro muito bem, H...Potter, aquela vez no corredor...

-Do que você está falando, Hermione?

-"Você vai ser minha, Granger". Era isso o tempo todo, não é mesmo? Mais uma conquista do Harry Potter. Mas acabou, ouviu bem? Isso é o máximo que você vai conseguir! Fique longe de mim, para sempre!

-Hermione, por favor, não é nada disso! Tá, eu falei isso no corredor aquela vez mas isso está no passado. Como todas as coisas ruins que eu falei para você, é tudo passado. Agora é diferente, Hermione, você é minha amiga, eu gosto de verdade de você.

-Como vou saber que está falando a verdade? – ela retrucou ainda meio chorosa.

-Vai ter que confiar em mim. – falei sinceramente.

-Não sei se posso.

-Hermione, nós tivemos um dia perfeito hoje. Aliás, uma semana perfeita. Vai jogar tudo isso que estamos construindo fora por causa de uma idiotisse que eu falei no passado? Um passado que nós concordamos em esquecer e tentar mudar?

-Então por que falou aquilo?

-Hermione, eu...Não posso negar que sinto uma atração enorme por você. Céus, você é linda, perfeita eu teria que ser cego para não me atrair por você. É inevitável, você é uma garota maravilhosa, é impossível não querer te beijar e...Bem, mas o que importa é que agora eu conheço outro lado seu, você se tornou mais que uma amiga, é uma pessoa que eu admiro, respeito e quero por perto o tempo todo. É inevitável não querer você...Toda.

Todo esse tempo ela estava olhando para mim meio desconfiada e quando acabei meu discurso ela ficou um tempo parada olhando para o chão.

-Não sei o que dizer, ou o que fazer. – ela resmungou sinceramente.

-Me dê uma chance. Posso provar para você que não é nada do que você está pensando. Confie em mim, Mione.

-O pior de tudo é que eu confio, Harry. Eu não queria, mas eu confio. – ela estava realmente assustada com aquilo.

-Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

-Vai ter que ter paciência, Harry. Não estou preparada para isso, nunca imaginei que você...Que nós...

-Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei. E eu vou ter paciência, sei que não é fácil para você, está acostumada a me odiar e em duas semanas você está sendo minha amiga e eu...bom, não te beijei a força, você bem que estava gostando. – ri um pouco, tentando aliviar o clima.

-Nunca disse que não me sentia atraída por você.

-Sério?

-Fisicamente falando. – ela respondeu sem jeito.

-Já é um começo.

-Não, Harry, não é um começo. Isso não tem sentido!

-Me dê uma chance e vai ter sentido. Por favor, Hermione. Não me diga que você não sentiu nada quando nos beijamos!

-É claro que senti, Harry. Mas não quer dizer que seja certo.

-Pareceu certo para mim. Certo até demais. Nos dê essa chance, Mione. Eu prometo me comportar. Não vou nem te beijar de novo até que você realmente queira.

Ela continuou me olhando, mordendo os lábios e pensando. E pensar que eu também mordi aqueles lábios, ahhhh...

-Eu preciso de um tempo, Harry. Preciso pensar sobre isso de cabeça fria, sem você me olhando esperando uma resposta.

-Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu posso esperar.

-Ok. Er...Eu vou entrar agora. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – respondi e ela sumiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Agora que tive um gosto do paraíso era inevitável querer mais. Nunca havia sentido nada remotamente parecido com as outras garotas que fiquei, e olha que não foram poucas. Havia algo especial aqui, algo que eu não abriria mão. Tudo o que falei para ela foi sincero, de coração. Essa semana nem havia me lembrado da aposta. Não era mais sobre a aposta, não se tratava mais de orgulho ou de simplesmente levá-la para cama. Isso tudo era novo para mim mas eu estava disposto a lutar por isso com unhas e dentes. Ela era muito mais que a gostosa proibida da sala rival. Ela era uma pessoa verdadeira, pura, apaixonada pela vida e que lutava pelos seus ideais. Perto dela eu me sentia livre, verdadeiro, capaz...Eu me sentia que com ela eu era como eu deveria ser. Era certo estar com ela. Eu queria ela, mas muito mais que seu corpo. Eu queria ela inteira, corpo, alma e mente. E queria para sempre.


	14. Chapter 14

Quem estava com saudades do Malfoy? E do Harry babaca? Aqui tem para todo mundo!

* * *

Decidi que estava na hora de usar meus próprios métodos para conquistar uma garota, afinal eles nunca me deixaram na mão. Hermione queria um tempo? Ela teria um tempo. Iria encontrá-la somente durante as aulas e a detenção, sem mais encontrinhos na biblioteca ou passeios por lugares desconhecidos (por ela) por Hogwarts. Acho que não importa se você gosta da garota de verdade ou não, um gelo sempre funciona. Ela voltaria para mim de joelhos implorando a minha companhia eterna e milhões de beijos e...E eu responderia 'aproveitando que está ajoelhada, reze...' hehehe. Acho que só as mentes mais perversas entenderão essa prece mas aí já não é problema meu.

-E aí, como foi seu encontro com a Granger ontem? – Malfoy me perguntou descendo a escadaria do dormitório. Tipicamente ele estava levantando as duas da tarde no domingo.

-Muito bom. – respondi com pouco caso.

-Muito bom em que sentido? Conseguiu avançar mais um pouco? – perguntou curioso se sentando ao meu lado.

-Não beijo e conto, Malfoy. – respondi sem nem levantar os olhos da revista de estava lendo.

-Pelo menos beijou então?

-Você adoraria saber, não é mesmo?

-Não estaria perguntando se não quisesse saber.

-Talvez.

-Talvez o que? – ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

-Talvez a tenha beijado.

-Quer saber? Vá se danar, Potter. Pouco me interessa onde você enfia essa sua língua nojenta. – respondeu se levantando do sofá bruscamente e indo em direção a porta.

-Irritadiço, Draquinho? Seu encontro com a Luna não foi bom? – isso o fez voltar ao sofá e despencar sobre ele.

-A companhia dela é sempre boa. Boa demais para mim, não mereço uma garota como ela.

-Ah, qual é, Draco! Logo você tendo problemas de auto-estima?

-Não é auto-estima. Eu sei que eu sou o sonho de consumo de todas as garotas. Mas a Luna...Ela merece mais que isso. Ela merece um cara direito, decente, que admire o chão que ela pisa.

-E você não é capaz de fazer isso?

-Malfoy e cara direito na mesma frase só se for uma negativa. Se liga, Potter, eu tenho um passado todo contra mim. Ela não iria querer um cara como eu. Não deveria querer.

-Isso só quem pode decidir é ela. Mas pelo que vejo ela também está a fim de você. Beeem a fim, devo dizer.

-Luna não fica 'a fim' das pessoas, Harry. Ela gosta delas, se apaixona...

-Ah, agora eu entendo...Que coisa mais terrível pode acontecer para um cara, a garota que ele está apaixonado está apaixonada por ele. Trágico eu diria.

-Cala a boca, Harry! Você não entende...

-Não entendo mesmo, você está de quatro por ela. Ela está totalmente na sua. Por que você está sentando aqui comigo se lamentando se podia estar com ela fazendo algo muito mais agradável?

-Não sou bom o suficiente para ela. – respondeu sem me encarar. O assunto era sério mesmo então.

-Se você gosta dela de verdade não tem como não ser bom para ela.

-Harry, ela vê sempre o melhor das pessoas, acredita em coisas inimagináveis, tem uma pureza interior, ela é...quase como um anjo. E eu...Eu sou quase como o capeta.

-Nossa, que auto-imagem crítica você tem de você mesmo.

-Mas é a verdade! Eu sou preconceituoso, só vejo o pior das pessoas, adoro dar um golpe, trapacear alguém, rio dos menos afortunados...

-E ainda assim ela gosta de você. Ou ela é mais maluca do que eu pensava, o que devo admitir não é muito difícil, ou ela vê alguma coisa em você que ela acha bom. Um lado seu que você ou não vê ou ignora.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio até que ele voltou a falar.

-Desde quando ficou tão filosófico, introspectivo?

-Acho que estou andando demais com a Granger. Deve ser meio que contagioso.

-Pode ser. Acha mesmo que ela gosta de alguma coisa que eu posso ter de bom?

-Talvez. Mas o principal não é isso.

-O que é então?

-Você está disposto a mudar por ela? Quer se tornar um cara que ela admire? Acha que consegue ser um cara...bom?

-Trocaria minha alma por isso.

-Credo Malfoy! Isso é exatamente o que ela não quer!

-Velhos hábitos não somem rápido, Potter. – respondeu rindo pela primeira vez.

-OK, mas então...Vai mudar por ela?

-Posso tentar. Mas meu medo é não conseguir e...acabar magoando-a.

-É um risco. Vamos ver...Esse seu preconceito besta, seria ótimo se deixasse isso de lado de uma vez.

-Quer dizer me entrosar com os sangue-ruins? – perguntou espantado.

-Sangue-ruins? Não sei o que quer dizer... – respondi com arrogância.

-Tá, você sabe...Andar com pessoas filhas de trouxas.

-Caso não tenha percebido, Malfoy, não importa se os pais são trouxas ou não. Os filhos são bruxos e acabou. Essa coisa separatista só nos levou ao ódio e a destruição que aquele maldito Voldemort disseminou por aí e nós lutamos tão arduamente para ter um fim. Já está mais do que na hora de você parar com essa atitude preconceituosa, nojenta e sem sentido. – ah guardava essas palavras entaladas na garganta há muito tempo, esperando o momento certo para falar para ele o que realmente penso dessas maneiras ridículas dele.

-Eu sei, eu sei...Mas desde muito novo essas idéias foram implantadas na minha cabeça, não é fácil acabar com elas assim. Levaram anos para libertar os escravos, sabia?

-E isso justifica seu preconceito? Conta outra...

-Não justifica, mas mostra que não é fácil.

-Você nem ao menos tenta.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

-Culpado, admito.

-Já é um passo. Talvez possa te ajudar. Pode passar algum tempo junto de mim e da Hermione.

-Passo, obrigado. – ele respondeu mais que rapidamente.

-Isso não é se esforçar. O que Luna vai pensar disso?

-Tem que ser a Granger?

-Bom, é mais fácil se for com ela. E eu vou estar junto para te vigiar.

-De todos os sangue-ruins do mundo... – ele resmungou.

-Eu ouvi isso. E pare de usar esse nome. O sangue dela é igual ao seu.

-Tá bom, ta bom...E o que mais?

-O que mais o que?

-O que mais tenho que fazer para ser um cara bom o suficiente para Luna?

-Bom, tente ser...genericamente bom.

-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Tente ser mais agradável com as pessoas. É estranho no começo mas depois que você acostume é até legal. Elas são agradáveis com você em troca. As vezes até causam um sorriso besta incontrolável quando você faz algo realmente bom para elas.

Ele ficou algum tempo me olhando, me analisando antes de falar novamente.

-Você fez tudo isso pela Granger?

-Er...Bom...Sim... – respondi olhando o chão e sentindo as traíras das minhas bochechas corando. Na frente do Malfoy? Que humilhação...

-Isso não é mais sobre a aposta, não é mesmo? Não quer só trepar com ela. – era uma pergunta meio afirmação.

-Não. Não é mais sobre a aposta. – admiti, derrotado. Bochechas vermelhas? Confere. Olhar fixo no cadarço dos sapatos? Confere. Cavar um buraco no chão e nunca mais sair de lá? Mas que boa idéia, e num bom momento para começar!

-Está apaixonado por ela? – ele perguntou. Em quanto tempo é possível cavar um buraco que chegue no Japão?

-Eu acho que...sim. – respondi numa voz tão fina que nem parecia minha.

Quando ele não respondeu mais nada tive coragem para olhar de novo para ele. Estava me olhando como o gato que encurrala o canário.

-O que é? – perguntei bruscamente.

-Eu já sabia, Potter. Na verdade, sabia antes mesmo de toda essa coisa de aposta acontecer.

-Como já sabia?Eu não...

-Sim, você já estava apaixonado por ela. Ou estava a caminho de, já que seus olhos viviam grudados em cada movimento dela e como você desenvolveu um sexto sentido para saber exatamente onde ela estava a cada hora do dia.

Eu fazia isso? Acho que minha cara era de descrédito porque ele sorriu mais e acenou com a cabeça.

-Sim, você fazia isso. Fazia não, faz só que agora abertamente.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. Agora era a vez dele de dizer o que achava disso. Se era contra ou a favor, o destino da nossa amizade estava ali.

-Tudo bem.

-Como é? – perguntei sem entender.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Ela é realmente gostosa, e se você gostar do gênio dela é bem normal que se apaixone. Não posso te culpar. Na verdade acho que ela é a única garota que pode te manter nos eixos. Afinal ela tem você numa coleira invisível e nenhuma outra garota jamais teve isso. Vai ser como um desafio para você e sei que adora desafios.

-Ela não me tem numa coleira! – mas que coisa mais absurda de se pensar!

-Se você acha...Ignorância é uma benção.

-Olha aqui, Malfoy, a situação não é bem essa! Ela também é louca por mim, só que você não vê porque não convive com ela!

-Tá bom. Não precisa ficar todo nervosinho, Potter. Por falar nisso, por que não está com ela dando uns amassos pelo castelo?

-Estou dando um gelo estratégico nela.

-Hm...Bom, sempre funciona mas...Boa sorte, com a Granger nunca se sabe.

-Eu sei...E cadê a Luna?

-Deve estar nos jardins lendo a revista do pai, hoje é dia de edição nova.

-E você está aqui porque...

-Não sei se estou pronto para ser o cara legal.

-Deixa de ser covarde, Malfoy! Vai lá e dê o melhor de você. Não precisa ser necessariamente bom logo de cara. Só não seja mau.

-Fácil para você falar, anjinho Potter!

-Vá se danar! – falei jogando a almofada nele.

-OK, e aqui vai nada... – ele resmungou e saiu da sala, não sem antes acertar a almofada em mim.

Segunda-feira cheguei na aula de Sirius em cima da hora, cumprimentei cordialmente Hermione e me irei para assistir a aula. Percebi que ela estava me encarando mas continuei concentrado na lição. Quando a aula acabou ela tentou falar comigo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?

-Não, Hermione. Por que pergunta?

-Bom, você está tão...Quieto.

-Não aconteceu nada, estou quieto porque...Bom, porque estou quieto hoje. É meu humor do dia.

Ela ficou me olhando, intrigada.

-Se era só isso, vou para minha aula agora. A gente se vê... – respondi vagamente e saí pelo corredor. Ela ficou parada no lugar, sem entender nada.

Depois do almoço estava a caminho do salão da Sonserina quando Hermione apareceu no corredor.

-Harry! Espera... – ela estava um pouco para trás e eu fingi que não a tinha visto.

-Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei fingindo espanto.

-Por que você está me evitando? – perguntou na lata.

-Não estou te evitando, Hermione! Só estou indo para minha sala comunal. – mas sabia do que ela estava falando. Durante nossas duas semanas criamos o hábito de nos encontrarmos na biblioteca depois do almoço, não para estudar mas simplesmente para conversar.

-E por que não foi à biblioteca?

-Esqueci uns materiais no meu quarto e estou indo buscar. Não posso exatamente te convidar para ir comigo, não é...

-Bem, sim mas...Tem que admitir, está estranho. Se é por causa... – a interrompi antes que pudesse concluir.

-Não é por causa do beijo. Mas entendo que você precisa de espaço para pensar e é isso que estou te dando. Não quero que se arrependa depois.

-Não precisa me evitar como uma praga por causa disso. – ela estava realmente magoada.

-É melhor assim. – disse e continuei meu caminho, já que estava tão perto da entrada. Ela não teve tempo de argumentar antes que eu passasse pela porta. Potter 1, Granger 0.

O restante do dia tive todo o cuidado de não atravessar seu caminho novamente. Depois do jantar fui direto para o salão comunal e fiquei por ali terminando alguns deveres até a hora de dormir.

No dia seguinte não foi muito difícil evitá-la de novo. Não tínhamos muitas aulas juntos e só de noite teríamos que nos ver na detenção. O que não demorou muito para chegar.

-Bem na hora, Sr. Potter. Podemos começar? – Sirius perguntou enquanto me acomodava ao lado de Hermione.

-Claro. – respondi fraco.

-Terminei de ler o projeto de vocês. Estão bem adiantados e devo dizer que me surpreendi com o trabalho. Estão no caminho certo. Por isso acredito que essa semana é o suficiente para terminarem com a parte escrita e semana que vem já podem pôr a mão na massa. No caso, na minha preciosa. Não acredito que vão levar muito tempo nela, mais duas noites e estará boa. Então teremos só mais duas semanas disso aqui. Sentirei saudades de vocês. – ele sorriu. – Mentirinha! Comecem.

-Que bom que terminaremos isso logo. Está me atrasando com alguns deveres e já não agüento mais ler sobre motos... – Hermione falou, puxando assunto.

-Realmente, tenho coisas melhores para fazer com as minhas noites. – confesso que fui meio arrogante e babaca aqui mas ela estava merecendo. Talvez não, mas eu estava a fim de ser assim hoje então acabou.

Funcionou, pois pelo resto da noite nós só falamos sobre o projeto e a maldita moto.

-Está na hora, podem ir pitucos. Falta pouco agora! Mas se quiserem passar mais tempo comigo, não precisam arranjar detenção, OK? Podemos sempre tomar um chá e conversar sobre o tempo...

Ao sairmos da sala comecei a caminhar com passos mais firmes na direção da Sonserina.

-Conseguiu me evitar o dia todo, não precisa correr agora. – ela falou atrás de mim. Parei para olhá-la.

-Essa sua atitude só vai me ajudar a tomar a decisão de ficar o mais longe de você possível, sabia? – ops, devia saber que táticas normais, que uso com garotas normais não iam funcionar com ela.

-Estava tentando não invadir seu espaço, Hermione. Queria que pensasse bem, e sozinha para depois não me culpar de ficar te pressionando ou coisas do tipo. – não era exatamente verdade mas também não era totalmente mentira.

-Não ia te culpar de nada. Aliás, já tinha terminado de pensar no assunto domingo mesmo. Está me evitado à toa. E sendo um babaca.

-Já terminou de pensar? – resolvi ignorar a parte ofensiva. Até porque era verdade.

-Já. Já tomei minha decisão.

-E? – perguntei ansioso e de repente arrependido de ter agido como agi nesses dias.

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar. O meio do corredor não é o lugar mais apropriado. – ela disse e começou a andar na direção das salas de aula, que obviamente estavam vazias a essa hora. Engoli em seco e a segui.

* * *

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que lêem a fic e acompanham essa maluquice!

**JP:** Obrigada! Opa, respira fundo aí que logo vem mais beijos...

**Sissy: **Devo confessar que estou ficando um pouco nervosa com a chegada da parte 'R' de verdade. Nunca escrevi nada assim, muito detalhado. Beijos sim, mas cenas de sexo...Vai ser a primeira em detalhes. Vamos ver no que dá!

**Dri:** Bom, acho que não é exatamente escondido o namoro...Mais proibido, eu diria. Mas muita água ainda vai rolar...

**yin_fa:** Adorei o seu 'estou a adorar', me lembra uma amiga muito querida de Moçambique que também fala assim. De onde você é? Bom, e é claro que fiquei super agradecida pelo comentário, espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**DoidissimaLoka:** Espero que não tenha ficado decepcionada com esse capítulo, já que não teve beijo e foi mais conversa...Mas pelo menos agora os sentimentos estão esclarecidos, mais fácil as coisas fluírem a partir daqui...Dependendo da resposta da Mione, Né...

**Helena:** Obrigada! Acho que o Harry mau é que é irresistível, aprendendo a ser bonzinho então...Eu bem que tento atualizar mais vezes mas é meio complicado, minha vida está uma bagunça total por enquanto...Mas toda quarta tem capítulo novo, isso é de lei!

**J. P. Malfoy. : **Estou te devendo ainda Luna e Draco mas já adianto que por causa deles é que a situação do Harry vai...ai, lá fui eu falar demais. Enfim, eles vão ter seu momento! Prometo.

**Dessa:** Sim, fortes emoções para o próximo capítulo também!

**Loirah:** Bom, só no próximo capítulo vamos descobrir se ela dá uma chance para eles ou não. Com essa atitude do Harry então...


	15. Chapter 15

Acho que vão gostar desse capítulo...hehehe

* * *

Entramos em uma sala vazia, assim que passei pela porta Hermione a fechou. Comecei a ficar com medo. Aquilo podia ser um sinal muito bom ou muito ruim. E se ela resolvesse me matar dentro daquela sala e deixar meu corpo para ser encontrado no dia seguinte, sem suspeitos do crime? OK, pare de pensar absurdos, Potter. É Hermione Granger que está aqui, não a reencarnação de Voldemort. Ainda assim não pude evitar suar frio.

Ela se sentou em uma carteira e fez menção para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Sentei na carteira diretamente a sua frente.

-Bom... – falei, para que ela começasse logo e pusesse um fim naquele suspense sem sentido. Ela suspirou profundamente antes de começar.

-Harry, se alguém me falasse há um mês atrás que nós estaríamos aqui tendo essa conversa eu teria rido incontrolavelmente e mandado a pessoa para a ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungos. Mas hoje, depois desse mês totalmente bizarro que a gente viveu, isso...faz sentido.

Ela parou e ficou me olhando. Só concordei com a cabeça, não tinha nada mesmo para falar.

-O caso é que nesse um mês você me fez ver que existe uma boa pessoa por baixo dessa armadura de Harry Potter. Me fez acreditar que ainda há esperança para você.

-Te falei isso desde o começo. – sorri um pouco, já que ela tinha feito aquelas longas pausas novamente.

-Eu sei, mas não pode me culpar por não confiar de cara em você. Na verdade ainda vai levar muito tempo para que eu confie plenamente em você. Quero que saiba que confiança é uma coisa que demora muito para construir mas que se destrói em poucos segundos. E nós ainda estamos construindo isso. Não vou confiar totalmente em você agora e nem em um futuro próximo. Estarei sempre esperando o dia em que você vai estragar tudo, vai virar rindo da minha cara e dizer que tudo isso foi a maior peça que você já pregou na vida.

Doía muito ouvir ela falando que esperava isso de mim. Mas doía mais porque de certa forma era verdade. Quando tudo isso começou, era para ser exatamente esse o fim. Malfoy, Zabini e eu rindo no nosso salão comunal depois da grande conquista do Harry Potter. E eu não me preocuparia nem um pouco com seus sentimentos. Agora isso tinha mudado, mas por mais que meus sentimentos mudassem, que toda essa história de aposta tivesse virado uma grande brincadeira do passado e não valesse mais nada para mim eu sabia que, se algum dia ela descobrisse, iria se machucar mais ainda. Essa confiança que ela falava não voltaria nunca mais e, diferente do plano inicial, não haveria só um coração despedaçado, mas dois.

-Apesar disso – ela voltou a falar – estou disposta a dar uma chance para...Isso que nós temos. Estou mesmo esperando que você estrague tudo mas cada vez que você faz a coisa certa, que fala a coisa certa eu sinto que...Eu sinto como se isso tudo fosse certo e que apesar desse começo complicado, essa nossa história faz sentido. Que pode funcionar.

Eu devia contar para ela da aposta. Esse era o momento ideal, a hora da verdade. Um dia ela ia acabar descobrindo, as coisas são assim. Mas se eu contasse, e se o fizesse agora, ainda haveria alguma chance de que ela me perdoasse. Não estava muito seguro disso mas era a única coisa que me parecia certa agora.

-Deixe-me terminar, por favor. – ela falou assim que eu abri a boca para começar a falar. – Se não terminar agora talvez não tenha coragem para falar isso nunca mais. Você não precisa de alguém para inflar mais o seu ego mas não posso negar que, apesar de sempre ter sido um babaca, não pude evitar de me sentir...atraída por você. – ela estava muito vermelha agora e olhava para todos os cantos da sala menos para mim. – Mas é claro que nunca dei muita atenção para isso, afinal você era você e eu era eu...Porém nesses dias que nós passamos juntos, eu...Me senti atraída por você não só fisicamente. Você é uma das únicas pessoas com quem eu me sinto à vontade para falar sobre qualquer coisa, nesse pouco tempo você conseguiu me entender melhor do que muitos de meus amigos e perto de você eu me sinto...segura. Era inevitável...gostar de você.

-Você gosta de mim? – aquilo soava como música para meus ouvidos. – Quer dizer, gosta gosta? Não só como um...amigo? – uma sensação maravilhosa estava se espalhando por todo meu corpo.

-Sim, eu gosto gosto de você. – ela respondeu rindo da minha expressão infantil e pela primeira vez me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

-Que bom, porque eu também gosto gosto de você, Hermione Granger.

Ela sorriu um sorriso enorme e segurou minhas mãos sobre a carteira.

-Então, Harry Potter, eu tomei minha decisão e vou dar uma chance para essa...coisa que está acontecendo com a gente.

Fiquei tão feliz, tão completamente atordoado com aquela sensação estranha que tomava meu corpo que esqueci completamente da pequena confissão que eu deveria fazer. Deixei passar a grande oportunidade da minha vida e não podia deixar de pensar, mais tarde, que poderia me arrepender pelo resto da vida por isso.

Mas naquele momento minha mente estava longe de apostas e brigas, só conseguia pensar que a garota que há alguns anos me atormentava, que eu acabei me apaixonando, também gosta de mim. Não é possível que exista sensação melhor. Levantei e parei ao seu lado, ainda segurando suas mãos e a puxei para que também se levantasse. Quando estava de pé na minha frente, trouxe suas mãos para cima e beijei seus dedos.

-Essa coisa, com você diz – falei entre os beijos – pode ser amor. – é claro que ela ficou espantada com aquelas palavras, eu também teria ficado se já não tivesse passado noites acordado pensando nisso. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela abriu a boca para retrucar mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade seu lábios já eram meus.

Ainda surpresa com as minhas palavras, ela estava meio rígida mas aos poucos foi relaxando e pude beijá-la como queria. Provar novamente seus lábios doces, segurar seu corpo contra o meu...Acho que poderia fazer isso para o resto da vida e não seria suficiente. A empurrei levemente para trás até encostar em uma carteira e então a coloquei sentada sobre a mesma. Imediatamente suas pernas se enlaçaram na minha cintura e qualquer esforço que eu estivesse fazendo para que fosse apenas um beijo sincero e puro voaram pelos ares à uma velocidade incrível.

Eu estava exatamente onde queria estar a muito tempo, entre as suas pernas. Suas mãos estavam enterradas no meu cabelo, provocando sensações incríveis por todo meu corpo (nunca soube que a cabeça fosse uma zona erógena. Não essa cabeça, pelo menos). Minhas mãos estavam perdidas nas suas costas, a puxando ainda mais perto de mim e soltando sua blusa de dentro da saia. Sim, ela estava de uniforme, o que poderia ser melhor? Somente sua calcinha cobria meu objeto de desejo de anos...

Mas ainda não era hora dela, havia muitas partes a serem descobertas ainda. Se bem que, se ela continuasse apertando suas pernas em volta de mim, voluntariamente empurrando meu pobre amiguinho, numa hora dessas terrivelmente excitado, contra sua pélvis isso não ia durar muito tempo.

Tentando desviar minha atenção dali, terminei de soltar sua blusa da saia e já tinha perdido a paciência o suficiente para abrir botão por botão da sua camisa. Deixei seus lábios e enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, mordendo aquela pele deliciosa enquanto abria sua camisa com um só puxão, fazendo os botões voarem por toda a sala e um gemido gutural escapar da minha garganta. Ou foi da dela?

Tive que deixar seu pescoço para poder apreciar a beldade que estava na minha frente. Ela estava toda descabelada (obra minha! Pensei todo feliz), a camisa aberta mostrando seus belíssimos seios, do tamanho ideal para encherem toda a minha mão, emoldurados por um sutiã rosa claro que criava pouco contraste com a sua pele. E a saia, que numa altura dessas estava toda amassada e levantada até o quadril, deixando à mostra a calcinha que combinava com o sutiã. Esse era, sem dúvida, o paraíso. E sabia que não estava sonhando, pois nunca nenhum sonho tinha sido tão bom.

-Me parece injusto. – ela falou de repente, rouca.

-O que é injusto? – perguntei sem entender bem suas palavras. Já não havia sangue no meu cérebro, ele não estava funcionando bem.

-Você ainda está usando toda a sua roupa. – ela respondeu com uma voz, que...Ah, não tem como explicar. Eu teria um orgasmo se ela falasse daquele jeito de novo.

Sem aviso prévio, ela pegou sua varinha e com um único movimento minha camisa estava no chão.

-Bem melhor. – ela falou e me puxou de volta para si para passar aquelas suas mãos maravilhosas pelo meu abdômen. Céus, ela tinha mãos mágicas. Que logo foram substituídas pelos seus lábios, que percorreram todo o meu peito ( ela mordiscou meu mamilo!) e parou no meu pescoço, onde com certeza teria um roxo amanhã.

Com aquelas sensações maravilhosas que ela estava provocando em mim, quase esqueci que finalmente havia me livrado da sua blusa. Quase. Acariciei levemente seus seios, até segura-los com firmeza, provocando diversos gemidos nela. Queria poder mordê-los agora mas minha cabeça estava jogada para trás enquanto ela trabalhava sua mágica no meu pescoço. Seu sutiã de repente estava me incomodando demais e me atirei na árdua tarefa de abrir seu fecho. Não foi fácil, ela até riu de mim quando puxei com força para ver se adiantava mas depois de muita insistência aquela porcaria abriu. E foi para o chão imediatamente, junto com a sua camisa que ainda estava no caminho.

Agora não me importava mais com o que ela estava fazendo com a língua ou os dentes, eu precisava provar seus seios. Então tomei um na boca enquanto minhas mãos cuidavam do outro. Ela era perfeita, macia e delicada e respondia na hora certa, do jeito certo. Brincava com a língua e os dentes e com os dedos nos seus mamilos e ela estava agora empurrando com extrema força contra minha pélvis. Estava se tornando demais para mim, não sei até onde ela deixaria aquilo ir mas não podia mais ficar preso nas minhas calças. Desci uma das minhas mãos e soltei o botão e abri meu zíper. A sensação de liberdade foi quase boa. Ainda havia uma boxer me prendendo. Mas por enquanto ia ter que servir.

-Harry! – ela gemeu quando eu troquei a boca com a mão novamente.

-Harry? – percebi vagamente que ela estava me chamando.

-Espera, Harry. – ela disse segurando minha cabeça e me puxando para olhar nos meus olhos.

-O que foi, Hermione? – perguntei meio aborrecido que ela queira conversar numa hora dessas.

-Eu preciso te avisar. Nós não podemos...Eu não vou... – ela estava impossivelmente mais vermelha ainda agora.

-Não vai...terminar isso? – perguntei tentando ser gentil mas me sentindo totalmente frustrado.

-É, não vou...Eu...Eu sou virgem. – ela falou bem baixo. Virgem? Não que eu não esperasse que ela não fosse, mas da maneira como estava respondendo a tudo que eu fazia, e a sua...performance até agora me fizeram acreditar que ela já tinha alguma experiência nisso.

-Tudo bem, Hermione. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Quando quiser que eu pare, é só falar que eu paro. – só por favor não me peça para parar agora! Claro que não iria fala isso para ela, mas parar agora seria...doloroso em muitas maneiras.

-Eu sei, Harry. Só achei que deveria saber. – Ela respondeu ainda com uma voz baixa. Antes que ela pensasse em mais coisas para falar, segurei seus seios novamente e ela logo esqueceu qualquer besteira que estivesse pensando.

Logo o movimento dos seus quadris estavam me deixando louco, ela não pretendia terminar aquilo da maneira convencional então precisava dar um jeito logo. Estava começando a sentir uma conhecida pressão e sabia que não ia durar mais muito tempo. Segurei suas costas e a trouxe com força contra mim. Seus seios desnudos contra o meu peito era uma sensação incrível. A beijei com força, imitando com a língua o movimento que agora meu quadril fazia contra o dela. Havia só dois pedaços de pano finos entre nós e eu sentia o calor e a umidade que vinham da sua calcinha. Sabia que ela estava quase lá também. Continuei investindo contra seu quadril e ela respondia me encontrando com força nos movimentos. Estava fazendo sexo com roupa com Hermione Granger. Não podia ser um sonho!

Logo ela começou a gemer incontrolavelmente, seu corpo a tremer em espasmos e então ela gritou meu nome e eu não pude evitar. Nunca tive um orgasmo tão forte em toda minha vida, e eu nem estava dentro dela!

Ficamos ainda algum tempo abraçados, suados e fracos demais para nos mexer. Algum tempo depois ela se afastou levemente de mim.

-As vezes você me assusta, sabia? Perto de você eu perco completamente o controle.

-Saiba que você tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim, Srta. Granger. – respondi rindo. Era bom saber que ela era assim tão afetada por mim. Afinal por dois anos eu tive que tomar banhos gelados no inverno por causa dela.

-Foi nosso segundo beijo e terminou assim! – ela estava realmente assustada com aquilo.

-Bom, não podemos negar que há muita tensão sexual entre nós, Hermione. Mas não precisa ser sempre assim. Acho que consigo me controlar o suficiente para te beijar em ter que tirar sua roupa toda vez. – ri querendo aliviar a tensão no ar.

-Acho bom que consiga, Harry, ou não vamos poder nos beijar em público!

-Então acho melhor treinar agora, não queremos correr o risco de ter a monitora-chefe sem blusa pelos corredores, não é? – ela riu e a beijei de novo, dessa vez sem pressa, apenas aproveitando o momento. Afinal, somente beijá-la já era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que já fiz na vida.

Depois de sei lá quanto tempo nós nos largamos e aos poucos fomos recolocando as peças de roupa.

-É melhor irmos agora, já passou da hora de estarmos nos nossos salões comunais.

-Nunca pensei que sentiria isso, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu queria estar na Grifinória. E se você contar isso para alguém eu nego até a morte!

-Se eu contasse isso para alguém, seria internada como louca, Harry!

-É, tem razão...

Andamos juntos de mãos dadas até onde dava, depois nossos caminhos de separavam.

-Amanhã você não vai mudar de idéia, não é? Voltar a ser um completo babaca e me ignorar? – ela me perguntou.

-Vai ter que esperar até amanhã para descobrir. – respondi olhando para ela tentando parecer sério mas não consegui.

-Potter. – ela falou num tom alarmante.

-Acha mesmo que vou conseguir te ignorar algum dia depois de tudo isso? Não sabe na encrenca em que se meteu, Srta. Granger. Vai ter que me agüentar todos os dias agora. – para sempre, queria dizer mas achei melhor não assustá-la ainda mais.

-Acho que consigo agüentar. Até amanhã, Harry. – ela disse sorrindo e me beijou. Um beijo simples, que eu queria loucamente aprofundar mas sabia que não devia. Depois ela sorriu mais uma vez e sumiu pelo corredor na direção da Grifinória.

Cheguei no meu salão comunal com um sorriso besta na cara que não conseguia fazer sumir.

-Qual é, Potter? Está com cara do gato que comeu o canário! – Blaise gritou do outro lado da sala, fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim.

Quase, Blaise. Quase. Mas não podia falar isso, ele entenderia tudo e não me deixaria em paz.

-Harry. – Amy apareceu nas escadas. Fazia algum tempo que não a via e devo confessar, não senti a mínima falta.

-Amy. – respondi com a mesma secura.

-Pelo que tenho visto seus planos com a Granger tem dado certo. – ela falou mais baixo quando estávamos só nós dois num canto perto das poltronas.

-O que você tem visto? – perguntei fingindo indiferença.

-Você e ela andam juntinhos, grudados o tempo todo agora. Até freqüentam a biblioteca juntos. E foram a Hogsmeade. Não fui só eu que notou, Harry. O castelo inteiro está comentando. Um sonserino e uma grifinória. Seria o fim dos tempos se fosse verdade, não é mesmo?

-Acredito que você e os outros alunos não estão tendo miragens, então é verdade. E não me parece o fim dos tempos.

-Você sabe do que estou falando, Harry. É bom que você resolva sua pendenga com ela logo e acabe com isso ou vai sujar o nome da nossa casa com uma sangue-ruim grifinória.

-Nunca mais chame alguém de sangue-ruim, entendeu bem Amy? – perguntei segurando com força seu braço.

-Qual é, Potter! Virou o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos? Está virando um grifinório? – ela respondeu se soltando de mim.

-Nunca usei esse termo, Amy. E nunca tive esse tipo de preconceito porque essa historinha de sangue é ridícula. Você sabe muito bem disso.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas acho melhor você pegar logo o que você quer dela e acabar com essa ceninha de menino bom. Todos estão comentando, você está se tornando ridículo.

-Não podia me importar menos com o que as pessoas estão pensando de mim. E você mesma disse, há algum tempo, que eu não conseguiria me satisfazer da Hermione assim tão rápido, que ficaria com ela até o final do ano...Por que a pressa agora?

-Porque não imaginei que você fosse levar isso tudo tão a sério, que se tornaria um garoto ridículo que me envergonha na frente dos outros, que ficaria cheio de lições de moral. E nunca acreditei de verdade que não se satisfaria com a Granger até o fim do ano. Ela é só uma garota, Harry. Você vai se encher dela como se enche das outras, tão rápido quanto. Ela pode ser mais difícil, mas depois que você conseguir o que quer ela vai ser só mais uma. E uma grifinória, o que é pior.

-Qual o seu problema, Amy? Não deu certo seu plano com o Weasley e agora você quer que o meu dê errado também?

-É claro que meu plano com ele deu certo. Não sou devagar como você, Harry. E na verdade nosso trato se provou inútil, eles não são namorados e nem tem nada entre eles. Não tem a menor química.

-Você...Dormiu com o Weasley?

-Harry, Harry...O que está acontecendo com você? É claro que eu transei com ele. Essa é nossa diferença, eu consegui o que queria muito mais rápido e sem manchar o nome e a reputação da nossa casa.

-Como...Como você conseguiu? Tão rápido, quero dizer...Ele é um Weasley!

-Como você é bobo, Harry. Foi mais fácil que tirar doce de criança. Uma amiga minha de outra casa o convenceu a ir em um encontro as escuras em Hogsmeade. Quando percebeu que o encontro era comigo ele não teve tempo de reagir. Já tinha tomado a cerveja amanteigada que eu servi para ele. Batizada, é claro, com uma poção especial que preparei só para ele. Devo confessar, ele é bom. Foi a melhor tarde da minha vida! Que vigor aquele rapaz tem, em 10 minutos ele está pronta para outra! E ele sabe o que faz com seu...

-Já entendi, Amy! – a interrompi antes que ela me desse mais detalhes do que eu queria.

-Bom, é a sua vez. Aja logo e procure não nos envergonhar mais.

-Essa historia de menino bom foi idéia sua, esqueceu?

-Claro que foi, nenhuma idéia sua daria certo. Mas você levou isso longe demais. Todos estão comentando, você está se tornando a vergonha da Sonserina. E é meu dever, como fui eu que começou essa insanidade, por um fim nisso.

-Amy...

-Come logo essa garota, Harry. Estou perdendo minha paciência com essa historia.

-Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Amy. Então fique fora dessa historia, entendeu bem? Eu posso ter me tornando uma pessoa melhor, mas terei o maior prazer em reavivar meu pior lado com você.

-Eu teria um enorme prazer em te trazer de volta, Harry.

-Prazer é a última coisa que você teria, Amy. Estou te avisando, cai fora antes que você se arrependa.

-Eu não tenho nada a perder, Harry. Já você...

-O que deu em você? Primeiro me ajuda a fazer tudo isso dar certo, e agora...

-Mudei de idéia. Eu sou assim, Harry. Hoje eu gosto de maçã, amanhã eu derrubo todas as macieiras do mundo. Vai dizer que não é exatamente por isso que você gosta de mim?

-Você é louca, isso sim.

-Sou, Harry. Sou louca e é melhor você ter cuidado porque eu estou cansada dessa sua farsa de menino bom, cansada de te ver por aí com essa Granger e cansada de ser a última opção. Você quer essa garota? Muito bem, tenha o que você quer dela mas faça logo e depois largue-a. Você está agindo extremamente devagar e eu cansei de esperar.

-Você é louca sim, Amy, mas eu não tenho medo de você. Não sei o que te deu para você vir com a idéia de me ajudar achando que no fundo eu ia correr atrás de você quando tudo terminasse. Mas saiba que não vai funcionar, ok? Você não é a última opção porque nem ao menos é uma opção, Amy. Eu transei com você, te usei o suficiente para aliviar alguma tensão mas você não faz em mim um milésimo do que a Hermione faz. E não espere que eu me satisfaça com ela e depois a largue porque o que eu tenho com ela é muito mais do que físico. O que eu sinto por ela nunca senti por nenhuma outra garota e nunca vou sentir. Muito menos por você, Amy. Então faça um favor e dá o fora, se manda porque você não vai conseguir mais nada de mim, entendeu bem?

Despejei tudo aquilo nela quase gritando. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, meio marejados e vermelha de raiva.

-Você vai se arrepender de tudo isso, Harry. Se pensa que vai ser feliz com essa sangue-ruim dos infernos está muito enganado. E no final, você ainda vai vir rastejar aos meus pés pedindo meu perdão.

-Nos seus sonhos, Amy.

-Serão meus sonhos, Harry, e seus piores pesadelos. E eles vão virar realidade. – ela disse com raiva e subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

-Sabe que cão que ladra não morde. – Draco falou de algum lugar perto de mim. – Mas se tratando dessa garota maluca eu não teria tanta certeza. Melhor tomar cuidado.

-Não tenho medo dela, Draco. Enfrentei Voldemort, essa garota não me causa nem calafrios. – respondi me virando para ele. Talvez não fosse assim tão verdade...

-Ela sabe da aposta, Harry. Mesmo que nem eu e nem Blaise dermos importância para ela, Hermione dará.

-Amy não vai fazer isso. – gostaria de estar tão seguro quanto soava.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza.

-Ela não se atreveria. Para o bem dela, é bom que fique quieta.

-Tudo bem, mas não custa manter um olho nela.

-É, vigiá-la é sempre bom. Você me ajuda?

-Claro. Ela já veio com algumas ameaças para o meu lado, dizendo que eu ando demais com a Luna e que ela não está gostando disso e tal. Não sei o que essa garota tem, ela anda mais pirada que o normal.

-Ela fez planos e nada saiu como ela queria.

-Ela te disse como conquistar a Hermione!

-Ela acreditava que eu ia conseguir...completar a aposta logo e que enjoaria da Hermione e voltaria correndo para ela. Ela só me ajudou porque não acreditava que eu pudesse realmente gostar de Hermione.

-Garota burra.

-Bom, ela me ajudou no começo, não posso negar.

-A gente teria conseguido um plano parecido. Demoraria mais, mas acredito que você conseguiria conquistar a Granger de qualquer modo.

-Talvez. Mas agora usei o método dela e não posso negar que funcionou.

-O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Amy se fodeu nessa.

-É o que dá querer dar uma de esperta para cima dos garotos de ouro da Sonserina. – caímos na risada depois dessa.

Fui para meu dormitório, tomei um merecido (e necessário, hehehe) banho e me deitei.

Foi um dia bizarro. Não ficou claro isso, mas estava namorando Hermione Granger. Monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Eu, Harry Potter, garoto de ouro da Sonserina! Antigamente eu concordaria que era o fim dos tempos, mas hoje acredito que seja o começo. O começo de alguma coisa boa, melhor que qualquer coisa que já aconteceu comigo antes. E antes mesmo de ter começado eu já tinha feito uma cagada sem tamanho que podia estragar tudo. E se eu bem conheço a história da minha vida, estragaria.

* * *

Agradeço a todos que lêem e acompanham a história. E principalmente:

**Sissy:** Bom, precisa parar num ponto estratégico! Hauhauahauha Esse erao capítulo que tudo se resolvia, era bem intenso, precisa de exclusividade para os acontecimentos! Rsrs beijos

**DoidissimaLoka: **huahuahuaha, todo mundo me xingou que não era hora de parar! Rsrs Mas esse capítulo meio que compensa o outro, eu espero! beijos

**Glaucia: **Poxa, obrigada! Tento ao máximo escrever de dentro da cabeça de um menino, mas acho meio impossível então tento chegar o mais próximo. Que bom que está gostando! E obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**yin_fa:** Uau, tenho uma leitora de Portugal! Adorei! É parei na melhor parte, mas isso não vai se repetir. Rsrs beijos!

**Loirah:** Bom, acho que finalmente Hermione respondeu o que a gente queria...Agora resta esperar para ver se vai dar certo, se um adorável sonserino vai conseguir se comportar! Beijos.

**Mah Judd Weasley:** Uau, adoro quando começo a ler uma fic e não consigo parar e saber que isso aconteceu com a minha é...demais, sem descrição! Muito obrigada! Beijos

**Dessa: **Devo confessar que eu nem gostava tanto do Malfoy antes de escrever sobre ele! Mas não é que ele está ficando mesmo fofo? Rsrs Beijos

**Juru:** Conversa gay? Ju, vc precisa conhecer melhor o mundo dos homens. Na frente das mulheres são uns machões mas quando estão entre eles são umas bibas naturais, do tipo que joga a almofada e fala 'Jura?'...huahauahuahaa beijos amo-te

**Sther P.: **huahuaha sabe que eu também 'fantasio' com as fic que estou lendo? Adoro imaginar o que vai acontecer! Na verdade eu mesma me surpreendo com essa fic, eu sento para escrever e no fim as coisas saem de uma maneira que eu digo: os personagens me dizem o que fazer, eu só escrevo. Isso faz sentido? Acho que não! Rsrs Tb to amando o Sirius, será que tem alguns como ele soltos por aí? Adoraria encontrar! Muito muito obrigada pela sua review, adorei! beijos

**J. P. Malfoy. :** Uau, quanta honra ser a única fic h² que vc lê! Uma grande responsabilidade, espero que continue gostando! E obrigada! Beijos


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo fresquinho para vocês!

* * *

Todos que entravam no Salão Principal davam uma olhadinha de esguio para mim. Afinal não era comum encontrar Harry Potter encostado na parede do lado de fora, enquanto o delicioso café da manhã era servido do lado de dentro. Mas eu precisava resolver uma coisa antes de começar o dia oficialmente (ou seja, tomar café). E logo ela apareceu, linda como sempre, dando mais graça ao uniforme escolar com suas curvas acentuadas, o cabelo preso num rabo todo bagunçado e uma mochila incrivelmente grande pendurada num ombro só.

-Bom dia! – falei assim que ela me viu. Não esperava por isso, a expressão em seu rosto deixou bem claro. Ficou adoravelmente surpresa.

-Bom dia! Não esperava te ver...tão cedo. – suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

-Precisava falar com você sobre uma coisa. Um assunto que ficou pendente ontem.

-Pode falar. – de repente ela parecia preocupada.

-Ontem você falou que ia nos dar uma chance. Isso significa que você aceita namorar comigo?

-Significa. – respondeu depois de algum tempo, olhando para o chão e agora extremamente vermelha.

-Você não era tão tímida. Aliás, ontem...

-Isso é um grande motivo. Não tenho como não me sentir envergonhada depois de ontem. Você vai pensar que eu...

-Que você é tão atraída por mim quanto eu sou por você. Eu fiz as mesmas coisas que você ontem e não estou nenhum pouquinho envergonhado. Muito pelo contrário. – a interrompi antes que começasse um assunto sem fim.

-Bom, eu não sou assim. Não faço essas coisas, você me faz perder o controle.

-Que bom, você faz o mesmo comigo. Não precisa se envergonhar, Hermione. É natural que isso aconteça e eu não vou pensar menos de você só porque você é um ser humano comum, com necessidades e vontades comuns. Estamos resolvidos?

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e pela primeira vez encontrando meus olhos de verdade.

-E tem mais uma coisa que precisamos resolver. Você agora é oficialmente minha namorada. Está pronta para abrir nossa relação para a escola inteira?

-Por que essa pergunta? Você não está pronto? Tem vergonha de mim? – essa era Hermione, sempre jogando na defensiva.

-Claro que não tenho vergonha de você! Fala sério, Hermione, que garoto teria vergonha de namorar com você? Os outros rapazes vão morrer de inveja. Mas nós somos de casas rivais. Com os sonserinos eu me entendo. Quero saber se você agüenta a confusão que seus amigos grifinórios vão fazer com isso.

-Se eles são meus amigos vão ter que respeitar minha decisão, Harry. E eu decidi que quero você. – dessa vez ela falou com mais confiança.

-Ótimo, quer dizer que posso fazer isso em púbico. –a puxei para mim e tomei seus lábios antes que ela pudesse reagir. Não demorou muito e ela estava respondendo ativamente do beijo.

-Agora vamos, minha barriga já está roncando de fome. – falei assim que precisamos de ar. Ela estava ainda mais linda, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, devidamente beijados.

-Também estou morrendo de fome. – com isso segurei sua mão na minha e entramos juntos no salão. É claro que o burburinho foi imediato. Todo mundo parou um segundo para olhar e as fofocas começaram a correr pelo salão. As pessoas até apontavam. Discrição não era exatamente o forte dos fofoqueiros de Hogwarts. Pelo canto dos olhos vi Draco e Blaise sorrindo disfarçadamente e o olhar assassino de Amy. Luna estava com um sorriso enorme na cara e suspirava. Sirius, que justo hoje resolveu tomar café ali também mostrava todos os dentes, de orelha a orelha. Já do outro lado, um certo Rony Weasley parecia estar se segurando para não voar no meu pescoço e dar um belo sermão na minha namorada (adorei como isso soa). Gina e Neville estavam segurando seus braços e pude ver um sorriso malicioso na cara da ruivinha. Ao menos ela parecia se divertir com a situação.

-Bom, minha mesa é no outro canto. Mas a gente vai juntos para a aula. Nem pense em fugir de mim, mocinha. – ela sorriu e como para aumentar a fofoca e confirmar os boatos, dei um selinho nela antes de me afastar.

-Alguém está vendo passarinhos verdes, hein! – Blaise cutucou assim que me sentei.

-E alguém está com inveja. – respondi bem humorado.

-Pior que estou mesmo. Aquela Granger, ulalá...

-Mais respeito, ela agora é minha namorada.

-Mas vejam só, ele está levando essa aposta a sério mesmo. – Blaise falou e imediatamente Draco e eu olhamos para ele.

-Não tem mais aposta, Blaise. To fora, se quiserem eu faço alguma coisa que vocês mandarem mas não tem mais aposta. Acabou e fim de papo.

-Mas então por que está namorando com ela? – Blaise era realmente devagar as vezes.

-Porque eu gosto dela. De verdade. E não estou pedindo sua opinião, sugestão ou aprovação. – achei melhor deixar isso bem claro.

-Bom, você não está pedindo mas eu aprovo, quem não aprovaria a gostosa da Grifinória? – isso era uma coisa que eu teria que agüentar. Afinal, passamos um bom tempo a chamando assim, não era certo pedir a Blaise que de repente parasse. E ela era mesmo gostosa. E minha.

-Parabéns, Harry. – Luna surgiu do meu lado. Sabia que ela aprovaria. Tinha interesses pessoais em que fosse disseminado o romance entre casas.

-Obrigado, Luna.

-Finalmente você fez uma escolha certa. Ela é uma garota adorável. E muito sexy também. – todos pararam para olhar Luna depois desse comentário.

-Qual é, não sou cega! Não posso achar outra menina bonita? – mas ela estava um pouco corada.

-Você pode tudo, Luna. Mas se algum dia resolver fazer com a Hermione, me chame. Eu adoraria assistir. – Blaise com sua enorme falta de tato soltou essa pérola.

-Eu deixo você assistir, Blaise. Draco, Harry...Vocês eu convido para participar. – com isso ela sumiu da nossa mesa e deixou nós 3 e quem mais estivesse perto de boca aberta.

-Essa garota ainda acaba comigo. – Malfoy soltou num muxoxo.

-Bom, vou indo nessa. Vocês estão muito melosinhos e romantiquinhos pro meu gosto. Vou vazar antes que isso seja contagioso. – Blaise disse e saiu da mesa.

-E aí, Draco. Tomou alguma atitude quanto a Luna? Sabe que ela pode até gostar de você mas todo mundo se cansa. Ela não vai esperar para sempre.

-Ainda não fiz nada mas estou com um plano ótimo na cabeça. Depois te conto melhor, vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Tenho até medo de pensar em qual pode ser o plano de Malfoy para conquistar Luna. Plano de conquista, até o nome parece errado. Mas estava na hora da nossa primeira aula, não dava tempo para discutir o assunto.

Hermione estava me esperando do lado de fora do salão.

-Demorei muito?

-Não, tudo bem. Eu terminei cedo porque perdi o apetite. – respondeu numa voz fraca.

-Algum problema?

-Rony Weasley. Ele acha que você está me dando poções do amor. Por mais que eu tente explicar, ele não me ouve! Ele consegue ser tão irritante as vezes!

-As vezes? – ela me olhou feio. – Tudo bem, desculpe...

-Vamos para nossa aula? Não quero chegar atrasada.

Estávamos indo para a sala quando passamos em frente a um armário de vassouras. Qual a graça de namorar Hermione Granger se não puder dar uns catos nela antes da aula? Ela nem percebeu o armário até que foi puxada para dentro dele.

-Harry! – ela abafou um grito.

-Tudo bem, ninguém viu. – respondi e antes que ela quisesse discutir essa situação colei minha boca na dela, mantendo sua língua bem ocupada antes que ela resolvesse falar besteiras.

Não demorou muito e ela desistiu de lutar contra. Apertou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e trouxe meu rosto impossivelmente mais perto do dela. Desci minhas mãos pela suas costas e a apertei contra mim. Estava facilmente perdendo o controle e pelo jeito, ela também. Desci mais a minha mão pela sua bunda e segurei com força seu quadril, a impelindo para cima. Ela entendeu o recado e passou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. A pressionei contra a parede e não pude evitar pressionar meu quadril contra o dela. Ela gemeu e começou a acariciar freneticamente minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo tentando se livrar da minha capa. Maldito uniforme.

Soltei seus lábios e fui atacar seu pescoço dessa vez. Poderia dizer beijar, acariciar mas estava atacando mesmo, com direito a mordidas e chupões.

-Harry...A aula... – ela falou mas não pude ter certeza se ela mesma sabia o que estava falando. Seu quadril começou a responder ao meu.

-Podemos matar a aula hoje... – devia saber que isso a traria imediatamente de volta a realidade. De repente ela voltou os pés para o chão, me fazendo gemer tristemente por escorregar pelo meu corpo e pela falta de contato. Soltou minhas costas e me afastou gentilmente mas com firmeza.

-Não podemos matar aula para...Para ficarmos nos agarrando num armário de vassouras! Ainda mais a aula do prof. Black!

-Claro que podemos, Hermione! Não existe uma regra para isso!

-Sou monitora-chefe, Harry! Um exemplo para os alunos mais novos seguirem.

-Eles não vão ficar sabendo! – sabia que era mentira mas eu precisava continuar aquilo.

-Vão saber sim. Agora vamos. – ela falou terminando de arrumar o cabelo de volta no lugar e descer a saia.

-Eu preciso de um tempo. Não posso andar por aí assim. – falei indicando minha calça e a evidência da minha excitação.

-Quanto tempo...Er...Quanto tempo demora para...Voltar ao normal? – ela estava bem envergonhada com a situação.

-É só me concentrar em alguma coisa...broxante. – até eu ri ao ouvir aquilo. Mas no fundo queria muito dizer para ela 'você começou isso, ajoelhe e resolva o problema"! Ainda bem que eu não sou o Blaise e penso bem antes de falar. As vezes.

-Pronto, podemos ir. – falei depois de alguns minutos.

-No que você pensou?

-Hermione!

-Fiquei curiosa, só isso!

-Snape vestido de mulher se atracando com o pai do Draco. Sempre funciona.

Ela riu e finalmente nós conseguimos ir para a sala. Chegamos exatamente na mesma hora que Sirius.

-Alô pombinhos! Dando uns pegas antes da aula, né? Também serve como exercício mas não deixem de fazer a dieta! – ele conseguiu deixar Hermione extremamente envergonhada antes da aula começar.

Sentamos juntos e tentei me concentrar ao máximo na aula, sabia que Sirius estaria de olho. Segurei sua mão embaixo da carteira. Um gesto tão simples mas quase tão bom quanto dar uns pegas no armário de vassouras.

-Dispensados, jacarés. Sr. Potter, posso falar com você um instante? – tive até medo do que ele queria.

Quando todos os outros saíram da sala me aproximei da mesa dele.

-Então você finalmente resolveu expor seus sentimentos. Já não era sem tempo, devo confessar.

-Tá, eu sei que você vai falar 'eu disse'. OK, você estava certo, eu gosto dela e estamos namorando. Feliz?

-Super! Não podia ter garota melhor para você. Vai te manter na linha, essa Granger.

-Por que todo mundo fala isso?!

-Porque é a verdade. Ela inclusive já começou, suas notas melhoraram e seu projeto de detenção está impecável.

-OK. Era isso que você queria?

-Não. Eu quero falar com você de padrinho para afilhado, de homem para homem. Essa garota não é uma qualquer, Harry. Tome cuidado para não machucá-la, ok? Nos sentimentos, eu quero dizer.

-Eu sei disso, Sirius. Sei que ela é especial e não pretendo fazer nenhuma burrada para perdê-la. Eu...amo ela.

-Céus, é mais sério do que eu pensava! Que bom. Mas ainda é muito cedo para termos pequenos Potters ou pequenos Grangers correndo por aí, então cuidado onde você enfia seu...

-Entendi, Sirius! Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar. – o interrompi. Não acredito que ele queria ter esse papo constrangedor agora! Era meio tarde para isso.

-Só quis ter certeza que...

-Eu sei me cuidar. Me cuido há muito tempo, fique tranqüilo. Tenho aulas agora, a gente se vê. – respondi e antes que ele pudesse retrucar eu estava fora da sala.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione me perguntou no corredor.

-Ele só queria me constranger mais um pouco, só isso. – assegurei-a e fomos para nossas próximas aulas, nenhuma juntos infelizmente.

No fim do dia eu estava exausto. As pessoas me apontavam e cochichavam o tempo todo. Eu estava acostumado com isso mas acho que era tudo novo para Hermione, queria saber como ela estava enfrentando isso.

-Foi melhor do que eu esperava. Achava que seu fã clube tentaria me matar ou algo do tipo, mas elas só me olham e falam mal de mim por trás. Nada que eu não esteja acostumada.

-E seus amigos?

-Gina apóia total. Ela disse que namorar um cara mal é sexy. Não adianta explicar que você agora está...melhor. Neville disse que eu tenho que fazer o que me faz feliz. E Rony chegou a conclusão de que se você não está me dando poções do amor quer dizer que eu estou completamente louca. E como ele nunca me achou muito normal, disse que é só mais uma esquisitice minha que ele vai ter que agüentar.

-Bom, isso foi melhor do que eu imaginava.

-E os seus amigos?

-Draco também apóia. Na verdade ele tem interesse nisso, já que está apaixonado pela Luna. E Blaise...ele acha você boa o suficiente para mim.

-Fico lisonjeada. Eu acho...

-Vamos voltar a correr amanhã? – precisava me assegurar disso, essa semana eu não tinha ido nenhum dia.

-Ah, então você ainda quer correr! Achei que tinha feito isso só para me conquistar e agora que conseguiu ia parar.

-Bom, só fui correr para passar mais tempo com você. E como ainda quero, vou continuar sendo saudável e tal.

-Ótimo. Amanhã, mesma hora e mesmo lugar. – ela sorriu e me deu um selinho.

-Ei, já vai?

-Já é tarde, dentro de cinco minutos temos que estar em nossos salões.

-Você é a monitora-chefe, não precisa seguir isso.

-Harry, eu sou o exemplo! Foi por cumprir as regras que consegui essa posição. Não vou estragar tudo no final.

-Tudo bem...Amanhã então. Durma bem.

-Você também. – nos beijamos mais um pouco e depois fomos para direções opostas.

Chegando no salão da sonserina encontrei Draco perdido em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

-Pare de pensar tanto, Malfoy. Está fedendo até no corredor. – provoquei me sentando na poltrona ao lado dele.

-Vou precisar da sua ajuda. – ele respondeu sério.

-Ih, é o tal do plano para conquistar a Luna?

-Conquistar não. Para mostrar para ela que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros, para ela acreditar em mim.

-Ela vai acreditar em você. Assim que você se declarar para ela!

-Eu quero dar uma prova para ela, Harry. Para que não sobrem duvidas. Eu não confiaria em mim, como posso pedir para ela confiar? Então vou tomar providencias para provar o quanto ela significa para mim e que não restem duvidas sobre isso.

-O que exatamente você pretende fazer? – ele estava começando a me assustar com esse plano maluco.

-Vou tomar soro da verdade na frente dela e falar tudo o que sinto.

-Você pirou, Malfoy? Essa é a idéia mais ridícula e absurda que eu já ouvi!

-Não, não é. Com o soro eu vou poder falar tudo que talvez não tivesse coragem de falar na frente dela. E ela vai ter certeza que estou falando a verdade.

-Você poderia se embebedar. Faz o mesmo efeito.

-Claro, porque todo mundo acredita nas declarações de um bêbado... – nisso ele tinha razão.

-E onde pretende conseguir o soro?

-Aí é que preciso da sua ajuda. E da sua capa. Vou roubar do Snape.

-Malfoy, isso vai dar merda...

-Claro que não, Harry! Já planejei tudo certinho. Snape está sempre na sua sala. Porém, daqui a quinze dias vai ter uma reunião com todos os professores na sala de Dumbledore. E enquanto ele estiver lá nós vamos usar sua capa, entrar no escritório dele, roubar o soro, colocar um vidro vazio no lugar e nos mandar. Perfeito!

-Vai me meter em confusão. E tudo porque é um covardão que não tem coragem de se declarar para a menina se não estiver sob o efeito de uma droga.

-Não é covardia, é estratégia. Ela não vai ter como duvidar das minhas reais intenções.

-Você sabe que com a Luna não precisa de nada disso...

-Eu sei, mas vou me sentir melhor se fizer. É por mim e por ela, entende.

-Não entendo, mas se você acha que vai dar certo...Eu ajudo.

-Sabia que podia contar com você, cara. Quando chegar o dia eu te dou um toque. – com isso ele subiu para o dormitório.

-Belo show hoje no refeitório, Harry. – Amy surgiu do meu lado.

-Obrigado. – respondi sem nem olhar para ela.

-É uma pena que o romance logo vai virar tragédia...Ou seria drama? Ou filme de terror?

-Cala a boca, Amy! Vai dar para alguém e me deixa em paz! – gritei para ela e subi para o dormitório.

-Eu vou, Harry! Mas a última coisa que você vai ter é paz! – ela gritou do pé da escada. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

Fui dormir pensando no dia maravilhoso que tive. Hermione Granger era finalmente minha. E eu não vou deixar nada, nem ninguém nos separar.

* * *

Galerinha, estamos nos aproximando do fim. Mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos e a saga do menino mau chega ao fim. Fortes emoções estão por vir!

E meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a:

**Thais Machado:** Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Até quarta.

**DoidissimaLoka:** É, o Harry foi um burro de não ter contado sobre a aposta quando teve a oportunidade. E ele vai ter que pagar por essa burrice, tadinho. Mas por enquanto ele está aproveitando bastante! Safadinho...Quanto a Amy...Aquela vadia vai ter sua lição! Beijos.

**Dri:** Espero que tenha matado um pouquinho a saudade do Sirius. Ele apareceu pouco mas o suficiente para causar! Hahaha, não posso matar a Amy, mas te prometo que ela não vai ter um final feliz! Beijos

**yin_fa:** Que bom que gostou capítulo, espero que tenha gostado deste também! Até a próxima quarta! Beijos.

**Glaucia:** Bom, já ta aceita no Orkut! E mais uma vez, desejo melhoras nos seus ligamentos. É uma honra que você goste tanto assim das minhas fics! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijos.

**Loirah:** hehehe, confesso que adoro ver o circo pegar fogo! Tanto entre h/h quanto entre a Amy e... bem, o resto do mundo! Beijos.

**Raquel Silva:** Acho que ninguém nunca descreveu tão bem a Amy: Pirigueti! Você está certíssima, é exatamente o que ela é! Rs Que bom que pude te ajudar a voltar para o ff, e vamos incentivar a galera a escrever mais h/h, tem muito pouco ultimamente. Confesso que gosto mais de ler fics do que escrever, mas tinham tão poucas que resolvi eu mesma dar um jeito nisso! Beijos.

**Juru:** RS sério que nunca tinha lido uma lemon de roupa? Já vi tantas, tem até um termo em inglês para isso: dry humping. Acho mais sexy que o ato em si. Rsrsrs Amo você, beijos!


	17. Chapter 17

Aí galera, mais um atualizado. E o fim se aproxima...

* * *

Já havia se passado mais de20 dias desde que Malfoy me contara seu plano maluco e ainda não tinha feito nada. Estava ficando desconfiado que ele ia amarelar nessa também.

-Hey, Malfoy! – chamei quando desci do dormitório.

-Potter. – ele respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

-Escuta cara, e o seu plano da poção...Já passou o dia da reuinão!

-Ah, foi mal esqueci de te contar. Dumbledore foi chamado pela Comissão Mágica da Europa para um ciclo de palestras. Umas coisas bem chatas, mas cancelaram a reunião. Ele volta daqui 15 dias e aí então eles se reúnem e a gente põe meu plano em prática.

-Hum. Pensei que estava amarelando de novo. Olha lá hein, Malfoy! Já acho um absurdo você não ter coragem de fazer sem ajuda de uma poção...

-Não pedi sua opinião, Potter. Pedi sua ajuda, você aceitou. Agora fica quieto e me deixa em paz. Vai, vai...

Ele andava bem mau-humorado nos últimos dias. Falta de sexo faz isso com um cara. Eu que o diga. Hermione estava me deixando mais maluco do que quando a gente não namorava. Claro que a gente tinha uns pegas fortes, mas aquela tensão só se resolve de um jeito e já estava demorando demais. Não vou forçá-la a nada, obviamente. Mas ela está a fim também, não sei por que não cede logo. Garotas...

-Hoje é nossa última detenção com seu padrinho. – ela me disse depois de dar um prazeroso beijo de bom dia.

-Eu sei. Não vejo a hora de ficar livre logo disso.

-Pensei que gostasse de passar o tempo comigo. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Não com o meu padrinho vigiando.

-Você prefere ficar sozinho comigo? –ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Maldita garota. Na minha atual condição (abstinência), qualquer movimento, qualquer palavra dela e eu já estava visivelmente excitado. E dolorido.

-Hermione! – rosnei em aviso.

-Tudo bem, vamos logo. Temos pouco tempo para tomar café. – ela respondeu e eu respirei aliviado. Até ela se virar e descaradamente esbarrar a mão no meu 'problema'.

-Não comece algo que não pretende terminar. – falei a puxando de volta para mim.

-Quem disse que não vou terminar? – ela respondeu me segurando sobre as calças.

-Hermione! Tem pessoas no corredor! – falei entre dentes, segurando um gemido.

-Calma, Harry. Não vou terminar nada aqui. – aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do meu – hoje à noite. – sussurrou sedutoramente, me largou e entrou no salão. Tive que me esconder em um corredor até ficar decente para aparecer em público.

Não sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com hoje á noite. Esperava, do fundo da alma que ela estivesse dizendo o que eu queria que dissesse. Mas não podia ter certeza, com Hermione era sempre uma dúvida.

Obviamente a ansiedade não me deixou prestar atenção nas aulas. O que fez com que elas passassem ainda mais devagar. Parecia que haviam se passado horas mas eram apenas minutos. Minutos do Hagrid falando de bichos que eu não me importo se estão vivos ou mortos, McGonagal explicando as regras da animagia (achei que pelo menos isso fosse me interessar mas nada tirava meus pensamentos do 'hoje á noite'). A pior foi História da Magia. Normalmente eu dormia nessa aula, mas hoje estava desperto demais para isso. Comecei a suspeitar que havia um vira-tempo naquela sala, e cada vez que dava a hora da aula terminar ele voltava para a hora do começo. Quando meu suplício finalmente teve um fim era hora do jantar.

-Você acha que eu ficaria mais bacana de cabelos longos? – Blaise me assustou com a sua pergunta.

-Sei lá, não te acho bacana de jeito nenhum.

-Qual é, Potter. Você sabe que seu lado gay é apaixonado por mim.

-Blaise. Eu não tenho um lado gay.

-Todo mundo tem. – ele respondeu com naturalidade e todos na mesa se voltaram para ele.

-Quer dizer que você assume que tem um lado gay. – Malfoy cutucou.

-Claro! Gente, é super natural. Não precisam me olhar assim. Secretamente cada um de vocês gostaria de saber como é beijar outro homem. Afinal, se as meninas gostam tanto, deve ser bom.

-Nunca pensei nisso, e agora que você disse...É nojento!

-Um amigo do teatro falou que é natural.

-Pessoas do teatro não são confiáveis. Artistas em geral.

-Hey, eu sou do teatro! – Blaise falou indignado.

-Isso só prova meu argumento. – Malfoy retrucou.

-Vocês estão fugindo do assunto. Devo ou não deixar meu cabelo crescer?

-Se você está pensando em virar travesti, seria uma ótima idéia. Não precisaria de perucas.

-Olha, não é bem isso. Fiquei sabendo que vai ter um teste para o elenco de Lancelot, que vai estrear em Londres no meio do ano que vem. É de uma companhia super renomada e tal e achei que para o papel de Lancelot o cabelo fica melhor comprido. Mas tenho medo que isso afaste as garotas.

-Se afastar, você se consola com os garotos do teatro.

-To falando sério, Potter.

-E você já vai chegar tentando o papel principal? Meio presunçoso, não acha?

-Devagar se vai ao longe. Pulando se vai para cima e é pra lá que eu quero ir. Confio no meu taco.

-Por que você não pergunta para uma garota o que fazer com seu cabelo então?

-Luna! – ele gritou pelo salão.

-Oi. – ela respondeu do lado dele, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo.

-Eu ficaria bem de cabelos longos?

Ela parou, ficou analisando o cabelo dele, o rosto como se estivesse fazendo uma perícia policial.

-Até o ombro, um pouco repicado na frente mas reto atrás. Repartido sempre no meio e nada de escovas, Deixe-os bagunçados.

-Sério?

-Absolutamente. Vai ficar irresistível. – ela respondeu e Malfoy fechou a cara.

-Hey, acha que o Draco aqui também ficaria bem com esse corte? – arrisquei. Ela olhou para ele meio sonhadora e respondeu.

-Ele ficaria bem até careca. – olhou por um segundo para ele, ficou excessivamente vermelha e sumiu da mesa num piscar de olhos.

-Muito sutil, Potter. – Malfoy também estava vermelho.

-Bom, ao menos você sabe que ela ainda vai gostar de você quando os anos levarem seus sedosos cabelos louros – era como ele se referia ao seus cabelos.

-Cala a boca. – ele rosnou mas sorriu.

Terminado o jantar fui para meu dormitório tomar um banho e fui para a última detenção.

-Meus pupilos, hoje é nossa última noite juntos. Como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo, não é? – Sirius comentou com sua corriqueira cara de maluco.

-Podem começar. Percebi que falta muito pouco e que vocês estão sendo gentis com a preciosa. Ainda bem, ou cortaria seus pescoços. Agora vamos, vamos pretendo dar uma volta com ela ainda essa noite.

Hermione e eu estávamos realmente fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Depois que Sirius aprovou o projeto nós começamos o trabalho na moto em si e devo admitir que essa parte era bem mais divertida. Até Hermione concordou com isso. Faltava agora só colocar algumas peças no lugar, arrumar alguns feitiços e ela estaria pronta. Faltava pouco mas minha mão estava tremendo e eu mal conseguia me concentrar no objeto na minha frente. Não depois do sorriso malicioso que Hermione me deu ao entrar na sala.

-Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

-Só um pouco ansioso. Quero que isso termine logo e que a moto voe ou estaremos encrencados.

Ela concordou e continuamos nosso trabalho em silêncio. Depois de uma hora estava tudo pronto.

-Minha querida! Minha preciosa! Como é bom te ver bem novamente. Não imagina como sofri esse tempo que estivemos separados. Prometo que esses dois malucos não vão mais colocar suas mãos em você! Queridinha... – Sirius perdeu a noção do ridículo e estava ajoelhado na frente da moto, realmente conversando com ela e até a beijou.

-Er...Estamos dispensados, professor? – Hermione perguntou timidamente.

-Claro. Que não, acham que vão escapar assim fácil? Vamos ver se ela funciona! – ligou a máquina e ela funcionou perfeitamente. Não esperava que o doido fosse fazê-la voar dentro da sala, mas ele fez. Pelo menos ela estava funcionando direito.

-Ótimo, pequerruchos. Bom trabalho, bom trabalho...Agora se não se importam eu queria ficar um tempo sozinho com ela. Estão dispensados das detenções. Ah, e 20 pontos para cada um como...recompensa. Xô, xô...

E assim fomos gentilmente colocados para fora da sala.

-Harry, você se lembra quando eu contei da inscrição que tinha debaixo da mesa da Grifinória?

-Dos meus pais?

-Essa mesma.

-Lembro. O que tem? Você não se segurou e apagou? – perguntei rindo!

-Harry! Eu nunca faria isso! Fiquei muito tentada, sim. Mas não desobedeceria as ordens de McGonagal nunca.

-Eu sei,amor. Estou brincando.

-Bom, eu queria te levar para vê-la.

-Na sala da Grifinória? Pirou?

-Claro que não. Esqueceu que eu sou monitora-chefe? Tenho meu próprio quarto...

-Que fica dentro do salão da Grifinória!

-Sim, mas e a capa do seu pai?

-Hermione, isso não está fazendo sentido...

-Eu levei a mesa para o meu quarto. É só você pegar a capa, entrar comigo no salão e ir direto para o meu quarto. Ninguém vai perceber.

Eu sempre quis dar essa idéia para ela, de ir escondido ao seu dormitório. Mas não quis pressioná-la e também não gostava muito da idéia de entrar no território inimigo. Mas como ela me atiçou de manhã eu só tinha uma resposta.

-Espere aqui que vou buscar a capa. – ela piscou e eu nunca cheguei tão rápido na Sonserina e voltei.

-Cubra-se. É melhor que ninguém nem te veja chegando perto.

Obediente, e cobri com a capa e fui atrás dela. Ao chegarmos no retrato da mulher gorda ela falou a senha e o retrato se abriu. Ela passou bem devagar, ao que eu pude passar junto. O salão não era muito diferente do nosso, mas tudo era muito vermelho e dourado para o meu gosto. E as pessoas eram amiguinhas demais, um senso coletivo muito forte. Não tive tempo para analisar muito pois Hermione já subia as escadas que eu acredito levavam ao seu dormitório.

Meu queixo caiu quando entrei no seu quarto. Era tudo muito bem organizado, uma parede inteira cheia de livros, uma escrivaninha de madeira clara e uma cadeira de estofado vermelho. Claro. As cortinas eram grandes e também vermelhas e a vista da janela era maravilhosa: o campo de quadribol. A cama era de dossel também vermelho mas os lençóis eram brancos e pareciam acetinados. Devia ser uma delícia. Reparei, então, numa mesinha fora de lugar.

-Já pode tirar a capa agora, sabe. – ela falou e só então me lembrei que estava invisível. Retirei a capa e a coloquei no encosto da cadeira.

-Vem aqui. – ela me chamou ajoelhada ao lado da mesinha.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e ela indicou para que eu passasse metade do corpo para baixo da mesa. E ali, diante dos meus olhos, cravados na madeira fina e sofisticada da mesinha da Grifinória estava a prova de que meus pais existiram e se amavam. Gravado para sempre, JP+LE. Passei o dedo pela superfície áspera da madeira como se para ter certeza que aquilo era real. Era bizarro pensar que meus pais haviam tocado a mesma madeira que eu agora tocava, que estiveram agachados debaixo daquela mesinha como eu agora estava. Era uma sensação dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo boa. Agridoce.

Hermione estava me observando o tempo todo, pude sentir seus olhos sobre mim. Quando me virei para encará-la ela sorriu e pegou sua varinha. Apontou para a mesa e debaixo da inscrição uma barra de metal apareceu. Quando ela a segurou e virou para mim percebi que ela estava usando a madeira como molde e a inscrição de meus pais agora estava também marcada na barra de metal.

-Queria ter coragem de arrancar a lasca da madeira, mas de certa forma acho que nem seus pais gostariam muito disso. – ela falou colocando o metal na minha mão.

-Acho que não. Eles queriam deixar uma marca na escola. Mas essa aqui vale muito mais para mim. Foi você que fez. – respondi segurando seu rosto gentilmente.

-Desde quando você é tão meloso, Potter? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.

-Desde que me apaixonei por você. – seu sorriso diminui um pouco e algumas lágrimas surgiram nos seus olhos mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não eram de tristeza. Era outra emoção.

Ela então puxou meu rosto para o seu e me deu o beijo mais doce de todos. Me intoxicava aos poucos, ela era minha droga e eu ficava cada dia mais viciado.

Perdendo um pouco a razão e totalmente impulsionado pelos meus sentidos, passei minha língua sobre seus lábios, pedindo gentilmente que abrisse a porta do paraíso. O que ela fez alegremente com um suspiro. Por algum tempo ficamos perdidos naquele prazer inigualável, explorando o gosto, a textura, a profundidade da boca um do outro. Instintivamente, sem perceber, suas mãos estavam presas no meu cabelo, puxando com um pouquinho de força. As minhas mãos já estavam debaixo da sua blusa, traçando círculos confusos sobre suas costas e trazendo seu tronco para mais perto do meu.

De repente ela ajoelhou, ainda sem quebrar o beijo e me empurrou delicadamente para trás, até que eu estava completamente deitado no chão e ela em cima de mim, um joelho de cada lado do meu quadril mas sem me tocar. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo meu abdômen e meu peito, ainda por cima do agasalho.

Eu tentei, juro que tentei controlar meus impulsos mas minhas mãos tinham uma mente própria e quando dei por mim elas já tinham aberto o sutiã e traziam Hermione para mais perto de mim. Ela parou de me beijar mas somente o suficiente para tirar a blusa e junto o sutiã. Acho que minhas mãos sabiam o que estavam fazendo! Rapidamente ela tirou a minha blusa e a jogou em algum canto do quarto. Colou seus lábios nos meus novamente e pude sentir seu peito no meu, pele contra pele e as deliciosas sensações que isso provocava em todo meu corpo. Novamente sem meu consentimento minhas mãos estavam no seu quadril, a forçando a se sentar sobre minha proeminente ereção. Um gemido escapou abertamente da minha garganta e obteve outro como resposta.

Estava aproveitando a intimidade do lugar e o fato de que não precisávamos fazer nada correndo dessa vez. Havia tempo e privacidade. Deslizei minha mão sobre sua pele, como nunca cansaria de fazer. Suas costas, onde eu podia sentir cada movimento que ela fazia em seus músculos, seus braços tão longos e delicados, suas mãos que trabalhavam sua mágica no meu corpo, se aproximando perigosamente do botão da minha calça. Voltei para o seu cabelo, sempre macio e cheiroso, enroscando nos meus dedos como se para me prender ali. Perdi a respiração brevemente quando ela soltou meus lábios e começou a beijar levemente meu rosto, começando pelos meus olhos, passando pelo meu nariz e terminando na minha mandíbula. Gemi de novo quando ela mordiscou minha orelha e desceu todo meu pescoço com beijos franceses. Parou onde sentiu minha pulsação e chupou minha pele ali. Comecei a suspeitar que era possível morrer de prazer.

Como um bom cavalheiro, retribuí cada gesto, cada beijo, cada mordida, cada chupada e cada lambida. Me diverti bastante quando cheguei aos seus seios, que eu nunca me cansaria de ver, sentir e beijar. Ela era sempre muito sensível ali e perdia sempre o controle quando chegava nessa parte. Seu quadril impulsionava contra o meu e só então me dei conta que ela estava de calças. Preferia quando usava saias.

-Harry... – ela gemeu.

-Hmmm?

-Eu quero...quero terminar isso. – aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu largasse qualquer parte do seu corpo e olhasse profundamente nos olhos dela.

-Como assim, terminar isso? – perguntei tentando não parecer muito ansioso.

-Quero fazer amor com você. – ela respondeu decidida.

-Tem certeza? – não pude evitar a pergunta.

-Absoluta. – ela respondeu com convicção. Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Ela ia me beijar quando a segurei a alguns centímetros.

-Não aqui. Vem. – a puxei, enquanto ela me olhava surpresa e indignada. Não tomaria sua virgindade no chão do quarto, debaixo da mesinha quando tinha uma cama a poucos metros de distancia.

Ela finalmente entendeu e sorriu. Chegamos na cama, ela se ajoelhou sobre a mesma e tirou a calça. Não perdi tempo e tirei a minha também. E a minha boxer, afinal ela já sabia o que tinha ali, já tinha brincado bastante vezes com meu pênis para saber como ele era e até o gosto ela já sabia. Ela então se deitou na cama olhando para mim. Nunca vi nada mais sensual. E sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ela, estava frágil e entregue diante de mim, para mim. Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas pernas até chegar a sua calcinha. Ainda sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela, deslizei sua calcinha até os pés e a joguei em algum canto. Não era a primeira vez que a via completamente nua, mas sempre ficava admirado e impressionado com a sua beleza. Em qualquer outro dia teria feito o que nós sempre fazíamos, a teria beijado e a levado ao clímax com a boca. Mas hoje seria diferente e não pude evitar me sentir meio nervoso. Era sua primeira vez, por mais que não quisesse machucá-la, era inevitável.

-Confio em você. – ela respondeu, como se lesse meus pensamentos enquanto eu me colocava sobre ela.

A beijei com paixão, acariciava seus seios tentando desviar sua atenção mas era inevitável a dor quando finalmente a penetrei e quebrei sua barreira. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e fiz um esforço desumano para não me mexer. Aos poucos ela foi relaxando e quando me beijou senti que estava pronta e que eu finalmente poderia continuar. Em pouco tempo ela pegou o ritmo e seu quadril ia junto ao meu sincronizadamente. Não demorou muito e senti seu corpo se contraindo e sua voz gritando meu nome enquanto ela tremia sob mim. Aquilo foi o máximo que pude agüentar e então deixei meu corpo ter seu momento de glória, jorrando dentro dela como sempre sonhara em fazer, enquanto seu nome escapava insistentemente da minha garganta.

Nunca em toda minha vida tinha sentido alo assim. Não era um prazer que saciava somente o corpo, mas eu me senti completo pela primeira vez. Sentia que tudo estava certo, sentia paz, me sentia fora de mim, felicidade tomando conta de todo meu corpo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiz amor.

Então pensei que estava um pouco pesado e saí de cima dela, que estava ofegante e sorrindo. Deitei de lado, a olhando e acariciando.

-Espero que não tenha...doído muito. – falei meio sem jeito.

-Eu já sabia que ia doer. Mas o que você fez depois compensou qualquer dor. Nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir tanto prazer. – ela respondeu sinceramente.

-Que bom. – respondi. Não tinha muito o que falar, minha mente ainda estava em estado de nirvana e meu corpo cansado demais. A beijei demoradamente e a abracei. Ela se aninhou no meu braço e juntos nós dormimos.

Quando dei por mim o sol estava começando a aparecer pela janela. Precisava voltar para a sonserina logo, se alguém me visse saindo dali traria problemas para Hermione. Soltei meu braço tentando não acordá-la mas não consegui.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? – ela me perguntou sonolenta. Ficava adorável assim, toda descabelada, com cara de sono e meio grogue.

-Para minha sala comunal. Não posso arriscar sair daqui na hora do café, com aquele monte de alunos no caminho. E preciso pegar meu uniforme.

-A capa... – ela respondeu ainda meio dormindo.

-A sala e os corredores estarão cheios. Já está quase na hora da muvuca começar. A gente se vê daqui a pouco.

-Não senhor. – ela falou totalmente desperta e me encarando – sempre quis saber como é fazer amor pela manhã.

Aquilo me convenceu e fizemos amor mais uma vez antes que eu voltasse para o meu dormitório.

Tomei um banho e desci para o salão, onde as pessoas começavam a se reunir.

-Chegou agora, Potter? – a voz de Amy era reconhecível na multidão.

-O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Nada não. Só estava me perguntando onde passou a noite...Será que foi no quarto da monitora-chefe?

-Passei a noite no meu quarto, na minha cama e isso não é da sua conta.

-Não passou não, Harry. Seus colegas estavam comentando como você não dormiu lá essa noite.

-Cheguei tarde e eles não me viram.

-Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade... – ela respondeu meio cantarolando.

-Escuta aqui, não te devo satisfações e você não se meta na minha vida.

-Você me colocou na sua vida, Potter. E agora quer me atirar longe dela como se eu fosse um nada. Mas não é assim que funciona comigo, não. Fica esperto, gatinho, o que é seu ta guardado... – ela respondeu e antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ela saiu da sala.

Não ia deixar que Amy estragasse meu dia, que começou da forma mais perfeita possível. O que Hermione e eu temos é muito forte para uma Amy qualquer da vida estragar. E eu queria acreditar nisso com todas as forças.

* * *

Que vergonha, primeira lemon que escrevo...Espero que não tenha ficado muito tosca.

O próximo capítulo é o último mas eu prometo um epílogo!


	18. Chapter 18

Este era para ser o último capítulo mas acabou ficando muito grande e tive que dividir em partes. Peço desculpas pela demora mas eram muitas coisas para ser resolvidas, acabou sendo mais trabalhoso do que eu imaginava.

* * *

Dizer que os últimos dias foram os melhores da minha vida seria pouco, não havia comparação com nada que já tivesse vivido. E como sempre acreditei, podia fazer amor com Hermione milhares de vezes por dia e ainda não seria suficiente, ainda iria querer mais. O último domingo foi simplesmente inacreditável, passamos o dia inteiro no quarto dela só saímos para almoçar e já levamos algumas comidas extras para não ter que sair mais. Ela era incrível, era de se esperar que a garota mais inteligente da escola fosse superar todas as outras no sexo também. E ela ainda era pouco experiente (nem tanto agora)!

Ou seja, para uma segunda-feira eu estava demasiadamente feliz. Quem em meu lugar não estaria?

-Hey, Harry... – ouvi uma voz me chamando. Olhei para o canto da sala e vi Draco quase escondido atrás de uma poltrona.

-Fugindo de alguém? – perguntei desconfiado.

-Cala a boca e fala baixo.

-Você quer que eu cale a boca ou fale baixo? Não dá para fazer os dois, sabe...

-Preciso da sua ajuda hoje. – então era isso.

-A reunião vai ser que horas?

-Sete. Logo depois da janta. Posso contar com você?

-Ao menos temos um plano?

-Plano? Desde quando nós planejamos as coisas antes de agir? Fora que é bem simples, entramos na sala, pegamos o vidro e saímos.

-E depois?

-Depois eu encontro a Luna, bebo um pouco da poção e falo tudo para ela.

-Malfoy, eu ainda acho esse seu plano ridículo e sem cabimento.

-Mantenha sua opinião para você. Vai ajudar ou não?

-E para que você precisa de mim?

-Alguém precisa vigiar a porta!

-Não serve o mapa do maroto?

-Porra cara, qual é só to pedindo uma coisinha simples, vai negar até isso pro seu amigo?

-Seu sentimentalismo me dá nojo, Malfoy. Mas eu vou com você, seu marica.

Dito isso saí da sala. Havia uma namorada monumental me esperando para tomar café.

-Passou bem o dia ontem, Harry? – Amy apareceu do meu lado pouco antes da entrada do salão principal.

-Muito bem, obrigado. – respondi bem seco.

-Fico feliz que sim. Pena que tudo que é bom dura pouco...

-O que você quer agora? – perguntei a encarando finalmente.

-Vi você e a Granger ontem andando pelos corredores. Acho que estavam voltando do almoço.

-E daí?

-Carregavam uma cesta de comida e cheiravam a sexo.

-Amy... – mas ela me interrompeu.

-Ela estava toda desarrumada, com um sorriso perturbador na cara e aquela aura...que toda mulher tem depois que foi bem comida.

-Escuta aqui, sua... – de novo ela falou.

-Você definitivamente conseguiu o que queria. Não há sombras de dúvida agora. Era tudo o que eu precisava saber.

-Agora escuta bem, sua vadia louca – falei apertando o braço dela – não te interessa o que eu e Hermione fizemos ou deixamos de fazer e você não vai fazer nada quanto a isso, não vai se meter nessa história ou você vai se arrepender muito.

-Um dia ela vai ficar sabendo da aposta, Harry. Mentira tem perna curta...

-E você não vai ter perna nenhuma se falar alguma coisa para ela, entendeu bem?

-Você não pode fazer nada para me deter. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido – E agora me solta seu tarado pervertido ou faço um escândalo no corredor! – a louca começou a puxar seu braço violentamente e eu a soltei.

-Quer saber do que mais? – ela adquiriu um brilho enlouquecido nos olhos.

-Hermione! Hermione Granger! – ela começou a gritar na porta do salão. Todos os alunos que já estavam tomando café pararam para olhar.

-Cala sua boca, Amy! – tentei segura-la mas ela gritava cada vez mais alto.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – reconheci a sua voz atrás de mim.

-Hermione! Quem eu queria ver! – Amy continuava gritando.

-Percebi. O que não entendo é o que uma pessoa como você pode querer comigo. – Hermione ainda estava muito composta.

-Eu? Eu não quero nada com você. – ela pausou dramaticamente. – Já o nosso Harry aqui...

Hermione me olhou e eu tentei pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o escândalo de Amy, mas mais uma vez a vadia foi mais rápida.

-Perdeu a voz, querido? Tudo bem, eu digo o que você quer com ela. Sexo. Selvagem, animal, quer rasgar sua roupa e te tomar vigorosamente até que você grite...Acho que entendeu a idéia.

Hermione não falou nada, estava apenas muito vermelha. Claro, Amy continuava falando alto e todas as pessoas do salão prestavam atenção em nós.

-Ela está fora de si, Hermione. Acho que anda tomando drogas ou algo parecido, não escute o que ela diz. – tentei, afinal Amy fazia o tipo de pessoa que andaria drogada pelo castelo.

-Ele não quer que eu te conte, Mia! Mas acho que todo mundo quer saber – agora ela se direcionava a platéia – o que um sonserino, não um qualquer, mas Harry Potter! Quer com uma grifinória, a mais chata, sabe-tudo e irritante de todas, Hermione Granger!

Amy tinha a atenção de todos agora. Era um verdadeiro espetáculo.

-Eu sei a resposta, meus amigos. O que um garoto de 17 anos, cheio de hormônios pode querer com uma garota como ela? Ah, isso todos vocês sabem e alguns também querem. Sexo! Vocês querem comer a sabe tudo, querem descobrir se ela realmente _sabe tudo_. Não podemos culpar, então, Harry de ter aceitado a aposta!

Ela fez agora uma pausa estratégica. Todos olhavam de Hermione para mim. Ela estava paralisada, muito vermelha de raiva e vergonha e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Nunca a tinha visto naquele estado. Estava em choque.

-Que aposta, vocês querem saber. A que Draco, Blaise e Harry fizeram. Harry tinha que trepar com a sangue-ruim antes do natal e aí poderia pedir o que quisesse dos amigos. Caso ele não cnseguisse, Draco e Blaise é que poderiam ter qualquer coisa que quisessem dele. E vocês querem saber quem venceu? Harry! Harry Potter conseguiu comer a sabe tudo! Que segundo consta, era virgem! E aí, Harry, todo mundo quer saber: como foi?

Hermione mordia os lábios trêmulos e havia lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? O que eu fiz para você? – ela perguntou numa voz quase inaudível para Amy.

-Estou te fazendo um favor, querida! Não acho certo o que ele está fazendo com você, está te enganando para ganhar uma aposta. Mas não posso deixar de falar, você foi uma verdadeira vadia. Deu para ele muito rápido, garotas fáceis assim... – mas ela não terminou a frase. Hermione lhe deu uma bela bofetada no meio da cara.

-Sua vagabunda! Como se atreve a tocar em mim? Você acha que estou mentindo, não é? Blaise! Blaise!

Para minha infelicidade Blaise vinha descendo as escadas naquele momento.

-Fala, maluca! – ele respondeu de bom humor, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Você não fez uma aposta com Harry que ele tinha que trepar com a Granger até o natal?

-Ah, é mesmo. Fiz a aposta no primeiro dia de aula mas ele só aceitou mais tarde. E aí, já... – ao se virar ele deu de cara com Hermione. – Caramba, Amy! A garota ta aqui!

-Não se preocupe, Blaise. Ela já sabe de tudo. – Amy respondeu na maior cara de pau.

-Ah bom! Fica tranqüila, nós não vamos pedir nada muito abusivo dele, beleza? – ele respondeu, deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione e entrou no salão para tomar café. Aprendi da pior maneira que não se pode contar com o bom-senso de Blaise.

-Harry? – Hermione me chamou com a voz fraca. Nos seus olhos eu via que ela me implorava que tudo aquilo fosse mentira.

-Hermione, eu sinto muito... – tentei começar mas acho que diante o tamanho do circo que Amy havia aprontado não havia nada que eu pudesse falar naquele momento. Ela balançou a cabeça como quem desacredita de tudo e saiu correndo.

Corri atrás dela, mas ela não parava de jeito nenhum. Somente quando chegou na porta da Grifinória ela não teve escolha.

-Hermione, me escuta por favor. Me deixe explicar...

-Suma daqui! Desaparece da minha vida para sempre, entendeu bem? – ela berrava aos prantos para mim.

-Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas deixa eu explicar...

-Explicar o que? Você quer me contar os detalhes da aposta? O que você pretende pedir para os seus amiguinhos? Será que você já não me humilhou o suficiente?

-Hermione, eu...

-O que mais você quer? Me humilhar na frente da escola inteira, me ver chorar feito uma idiota não é suficiente? O que mais você quer?

-Eu te amo, Hermione.

-Eu fui burra uma vez de acreditar em você, Potter. Mas não pense que vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – ela disse e entrou para o salão, a porta fechando ruidosamente na minha cara.

-Harry? – me virei e dei de cara com Luna.

-Eu vi o que aconteceu...

-Olha Luna, se você veio até aqui me recriminar, me fazer sentir mais culpado, pode voltar.

-Não vim fazer nada disso, Harry. E me machuca muito saber que você pense assim de mim. Vim aqui te dar meu apoio, dizer que eu acredito em você. Eu sei como vocês são, e começaram uma brincadeira idiota que acabou virando uma coisa séria. Mas acredito que você a ame de verdade.

Ela me deixou sem palavras e ainda mais culpado por ter agido mal com ela também.

-Me desculpe, Luna. Não penso mal de você estava apenas...Descontando minha raiva na pessoa errada. Me desculpe.

-Está tudo bem, Harry. Ninguém é perfeito e ao contrário do que pensam por aí, nem você.

-O que aconteceu lá no salão depois... – nem consegui terminar minha pergunta.

-A professora McGonagal apareceu e deu detenção para Amy por uso de palavreado vulgar e constrangimento público a outros alunos. E também por atrapalhar o café da manhã e o fluxo de alunos pelo salão principal. Ela pegou detenção até o fim do ano.

-Ela merece pior do que isso...

-Também foi expulsa do time de quadribol. Dumbledore disse que alguém que não consegue controlar suas emoções não está apto a fazer parte de um time. Mas...McGonagal quer falar com você. E depois com Hermione.

-Suspeitei mesmo. Vou lá para a sala dela.

-Boa sorte. – ela disse e sumiu pelo corredor.

Quando bati na porta de Mcgonagal meu coração estava na mão. Ela com certeza me culparia pelo incidente todo.

-Sr. Potter, entre por favor. – ela me disse secamente ao abrir a porta.

Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a sua mesa e ela se sentou na minha frente.

-O senhor poderia me explicar o que foi aquele escândalo na entrada do salão principal assim tão cedo?

-Professora, foi a Amy. Ela estava descontrolada e começou a gritar, eu tentei acalmá-la mas foi inútil.

-Que a senhorita Hulgman foi a responsável pelo escândalo eu sei, Sr. Potter. Mas o senhor estava junto, e pelo que os alunos que testemunharam a barbárie me disseram, o senhor está totalmente envolvido no caso. Seria, inclusive, o motivo da revolta da Srta. Hulgman.

-É verdade que ela se descontrolou por minha causa, mas somente porque ela quis se intrometer em coisas pessoais da minha vida, direito que eu não concedi a ela e nem a ninguém.

-Agora sua vida pessoal está mais que pública, Sr. Potter. E infelizmente tornou a de mais alguém pública também. Quero que me explique, me diga se é verdade o que a Srta. Hulgman estava gritado em plenos pulmões para a escola inteira ouvir.

-Se a senhora está perguntando sobre a aposta...Infelizmente é verdade.

-Imaginei que fosse. O que vocês alunos fazem de suas vidas não é de interesse da escola contanto que não envolva estudos ou prejudique outros alunos. Mas você abusou da boa vontade de uma aluna, a humilhou em público. Apesar da Srta. Granger não ter vindo oficialmente reclamar de você, a partir do momento que o assunto toma essa proporção, vira conhecimento de todos os alunos, é meu dever tomar uma atitude.

-Eu entendo. – ela não esperava por isso, achava que eu ia me rebelar, gritar ou espernear feito uma criança mimada. A verdade é que qualquer punição que eu pudesse receber pela minha atitude com Hermione eu receberia de bom grado. Mesmo que ela não quisesse me ver nunca mais.

-Que bom que entende, isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. Não é fácil controlar um bando de adolescentes mas é uma responsabilidade que assumimos e quando os pais souberem dessa confusão...Enfim, Sr. Potter, detenção. Até o fim do ano. Não está mais permitido a ir para Hogsmeade esse ano.

Era isso? Meu maior medo era ter que sair do time de quadribol, isso não era nada para mim. O que eu ia fazer em Hogsmeade sem Hermione, de qualquer jeito?

-Tudo bem.

-Acredito que já perdeu a primeira aula, mas ainda consegue chegar a tempo da segunda. Até mais, Sr. Potter.

Fui para as aulas seguintes sempre perseguido de murmurinhos, cochichos e fofocas. Todos estavam comentando o quanto Harry Potter era um safado, mau caráter e idiota. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Hermione não apareceu no almoço nem na janta. Tentei perguntar dela para alguns grifinórios mas obviamente fui ignorado, quando não metralhado verbalmente. Resolvi esperar num corredor próximo a sua sala comunal, uma hora ela teria que sair dali.

O que não demorou muito, pois meia hora escondido ouvi a porta se abrir e Hermione passar por mim, sem me ver no escuro. Ela estava um pouco descabelada, os olhos vermelhos e inchados e um semblante extremamente triste. Queria morre por saber que o culpado disso tudo era eu.

-Hermione. – chamei e ela paralisou.

-Por favor, me deixa explicar tudo.

-Você promete me deixar em paz, nunca mais me dirigir a palavra se eu te ouvir uma vez? – ela falou, derrotada, sem forças nem mesmo para me agredir verbalmente.

-Prometo.

-Então seja rápido e saiba que suas palavras serão inútes.

-Tudo bem, serei breve. Eu te amo. Eu te amo de um jeito que achei que fosse impossível amar alguém e isso nada nem ninguém vai poder mudar. Eu deveria ter te contado da aposta quando tive a chance, mas fui um fraco e covarde e deixei a chance passar. Começou sim, com uma aposta. Draco e Blaise sabiam que já fazia um bom tempo que eu...bem, era fortemente atraído por você e resolveram que essa aposta seria divertida e tal. No começo eu não aceitei, achei que seria ridículo. Mas ver você todos os dias e querer estar com você estava me matando, e se aceitar a aposta me daria a oportunidade de ficar com você sem meus amigos me julgando ou culpando por isso, então eu aceitaria. E aceitei. E não me arrependo. Foi por causa dessa aposta que eu tive coragem de ir falar com você e pude realmente te conhecer. Quando dei por mim eu já não sabia mais viver sem você, era como um vício. Eu pude ver que não era atraído só pelo seu corpo, mas por você toda, pela sua paixão pelos seus ideais, pelo seu devotamento as pessoas, pelo seu amor incondicional, pela forma como você vê o mundo, pela sua maneira de viver, de ver as pessoas...Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me apaixonei por alguém de verdade. Não achei que esse tipo de amor existisse mas acho que é o tipo de coisa que você duvida até experimentar. Começou tudo com uma brincadeira estúpida mas meus sentimentos nunca foram brincadeira, ou falsos. Eu te amo de verdade. E eu perdi a aposta.

-O que? – ela estava meio atordoada com tudo o que eu falei, confesso que eu também.

-Eu perdi a aposta.

-Ah então não era só...dormir comigo até o natal? Tinha mais? – ela perguntou indignada e verdadeiramente ofendida.

-A aposta era que eu tinha, sim, que dormir com você até o natal. Mas não podia me apaixonar.

Ela ia falar alguma coisa mas as palavras morreram na sua boca. Continuou apenas me olhando, totalmente confusa.

-Acho que estava perdida antes mesmo de aceitá-la, pois acredito que já estava apaixonado por você naquela época mas era, como você mesma disse, covarde demais para assumir. E acho que não vai fazer muita diferença agora, mas eu avisei para o Draco e para o Blaise que eu já estava fora dessa aposta.

-Parece que Blaise não ouviu bem isso, não é? – ela perguntou ácida.

-Blaise ouve o que ele quer, e interpreta como quer. Além de ser esquecido. Pode perguntar ao Malfoy, se quiser.

-Não.

-Olha, Hermione, você me fez querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Você me fez sentir vivo outra vez, me fez sentir que ainda valia a pena viver, me esforçar e tentar ser melhor, ver o lado dos outros, não ser tão egoísta...Você é meu lado bom, meu lado forte. Sem você...Sem você eu só sou um lado fraco, um lado inútil. Você é a parte que me completa, que me faz inteiro. Minha alma gêmea. Eu te amo, Hermione. Não sei mais viver sem você.

-Você destruiu toda e qualquer confiança que eu tivesse em você. Eu me entreguei toda a você, de corpo e alma e você...você...Era tudo uma brincadeira para você.

-Não foi uma brincadeira, Hermione. Começou tudo errado mas eu quero que isso termine certo!

-E se o final certo for esquecer você, continuar com a minha vida e encontrar alguém que não vá brincar com meus sentimentos?

-O final certo é o final feliz. E eu posso fazer você feliz, se ao menos me der mais uma chance.

-Já fez as contas de quantas chances eu te dei e você estraga sempre tudo?

-Eu sou um estúpido, eu sei...Mas prometo que não vou mais te magoar.

-Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir.

-Eu vou me esforçar.

-Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu te dei várias chances, me abri para você e tudo foi em vão, você só sabe me machucar. Não posso mais confiar em você.

-Hermione, por favor...Não é possível que você não sinta mais nada por mim, nós nos amamos você precisa nos dar mais uma chance!

-Há uma fina linha entre o amor e o ódio, Harry. E nós já dançamos demais ao redor dela. Eu cruzei a barreira, te amei de verdade. Mas você me empurrou violentamente para o outro lado e eu aprendi onde é meu lugar.

-Seu lugar é do meu lado. Para sempre.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu.

-Hermione, eu... – mas ela me interrompeu.

-Você teve sua chance, se explicou. Agora cumpra sua promessa e me deixe em paz. – com isso ela saiu e não tive escolha a não ser ficar grudado no mesmo lugar, imaginando se era verdade que ela não quisesse mais que eu lhe dirigisse a palavra nunca mais. Não podia terminar assim!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, como pedido de desculpas pela demora do capítulo anterior, esse eu posto antes. Oficialmente o último capítulo da fic. Mas fiquem ligados porque ainda tem o epílogo!

* * *

-Harry, eu sei que esse não é o momento ideal, mas os professores não fazem muito essa reunião, não sei se terei outra chance. – Malfoy me chamou enquanto eu estava deitado na minha cama pensando em tudo que Hermione havia falado.

-Tudo bem, vamos logo. – respondi sem vontade. Não era porque a minha vida amorosa tinha ido pelo espaço que Draco não podia ter a sua chance, não é mesmo?

Pegamos a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai, o mapa do maroto e saímos.

-O que Luna está fazendo no corredor perto da sala do Snape? – perguntei ao ver o ponto no mapa.

-Droga, ela está adiantada! Combinei de encontrá-la ali mais tarde, parece que ela resolveu aparecer antes.

-Então vamos andar logo com isso! – respondi apressado.

Colocamos a capa e fomos pelos corredores, desviando de alunos e professores atrasados para a reunião. Passamos por Luna no corredor mas ela não sentiu nossa presença. Estava cantarolando uma música e girando uma flor azul em suas mãos.

Entrar na sala de Snape foi mais fácil do que imaginávamos. E devíamos ter suspeitado disso. Um simples feitiço de abrir portas que qualquer quartanista conhece foi suficiente.

-Parece que é meu dia de sorte! – Malfoy sussurrou. Meu que não era.

-Vamos logo. – estava nervoso.

O armário de poções também não tinha nenhuma trava especial, então era só abrir a porta e vasculhar os frascos, que eram todos etiquetados e guardados em ordem alfabética.

-Soro da Verdade! Achei! – Malfoy falou todo contente com o frasco na mão.

-Ótimo, pegue essa porcaria logo e vamos nos mandar daqui.

Ele guardou o frasco no bolso, fechou o armário e saímos pela porta. E foi então que o plano falhou.

De repente um som agudo e muito alto encheu os corredores e uma barreira invisível nos prendeu. Percebemos que ela estava ali quando fomos tentar correr e batemos a cabeça com força.

-Mas que merda, Malfoy! O que vamos fazer agora?

-Rapazes, o que está acontecendo? – Luna apareceu ali. Claro, o barulho ficava mais alto naquele lugar, indicando para onde as pessoas deveriam ir.

-Luna, precisa nos ajudar! Estamos ferrados se nos pegarem aqui!

-Ih, sem chances. Não ficaram sabendo do novo sistema de segurança das salas dos professores? Você pode entrar até com certa facilidade, mas experimente levar alguma coisa com você para fora da sala...Dumbledore importou esse sistema das escolas de bruxaria da China, parece que os alunos lá são muito safados. Que nem vocês!

-Quer dizer que não tem como sair daqui?

-Não, só Dumbledore sabe como desativar o feitiço.

Ouvimos passos chegando até nós, bem apressados.

-Tenho que fazer isso agora, já que está tudo ferrado mesmo. – Draco disse, abriu o frasco de veritasserum e deu uma boa golada.

-Draco, o que está fazendo? – Luna perguntou preocupada.

-Isso aqui é soro da verdade, Luna. E eu bebi para você ter certeza que eu te amo de verdade.

Os olhos de Luna quase saíram de órbita.

-O que? – ela perguntou zonza.

-Eu te amo. Você merece um cara muito melhor que eu, eu sou um canalha que não te merece mas por você eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu faço trabalho voluntário, caço animais místicos que só você acredita, pinto meu cabelo, tiro meu sobrenome, mudo de casa, vou até para a grifinória se isso fizer você feliz. Mas nunca duvide que eu te amo.

Parece que era o dia dos espetáculos de Hogwarts. Enquanto Malfoy falava foram juntando pessoas em volta. Alunos que não tinham nada melhor para fazer e os professores começavam a chegar. Para minha surpresa, Hermione e o monitor chefe chegaram logo em seguida.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – McGonagal perguntou furiosa.

-Esses dois delinqüentes estavam tentado roubar alguma coisa da minha sala! – Snape gritou.

-Isso é verdade, senhores? – Dumbledore perguntou.

-É. – Malfoy respondeu prontamente. Claro.

-E o que vocês roubaram? – Dumbledore perguntou com um certo brilho nos olhos.

-Soro da Verdade. E eu bebi para provar para Luna Lovegood que eu realmente a amo.

-Malfoy bebeu soro da verdade! – foi o burburinho que começou entre os alunos, que não eram poucos.

-Hey, Malfoy! Você usa cuecas ou boxers? – alguém na multidão perguntou.

-Cuecas. – ele respondeu prontamente de novo, dessa vez muito vermelho.

-Por que você não quis transar comigo depois do nosso segundo encontro? – perguntou uma menina meio estranha e obviamente louca.

-Porque suspeitava que você era um menino na verdade.

-Espalhou isso por aí? – ela pareceu indignada.

-Sim.

-Seu imbecil!É claro que sou uma garota! Por que...

-Já chega! – McGonagal gritou. – Chega dessa palhaçada. E você, Sr. Potter, o que está fazendo aí?

-Vim ajudar meu amigo. – respondi a verdade, visto que se não o fizesse, Malfoy faria por mim.

-Vocês estão fora de si? Por que fazer uma coisa tão ridícula e contra as regras para fazer uma declaração de amor? Não podem fazer uso de materiais mágicos perigosos para resolver seus problemas pessoais.

-Eu achei super romântico. – respondeu uma menina da platéia.

-Fiz isso porque eu sei que não presto e que não sou merecedor da confiança de Luna. Mas precisava que ela soubesse que meus sentimentos são sinceros e verdadeiros.

-Draco, não precisava ter feito isso. Eu acreditaria em você de qualquer jeito. E nunca diga que não me merece, ou que não merece minha confiança. Você é um rapaz maravilhoso, por dentro e por fora. Sua pose de mal só te faz mais sexy mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não é ruim. Eu não me apaixonaria por uma pessoa ruim e eu te amo muito. – Luna respondeu, deixando professores e platéia sem fala.

-Mas que palhaçada! Vocês dois estão encrencados, ouviram bem? Ninguém entra na minha sala, rouba minhas coisas e sai impune! – Snape berrou.

-Hey, Snape eu posso até pegar detenção para o resto da vida mas valeu a pena porque a garota que eu amo acredita em mim e me ama também, algo que você nunca vai saber o que é porque ninguém ama um seboso nojento e mal-humorado e rabugento que nem você! – e esse era o perigo de tomar soro da verdade na frente dos professores.

-Ora, seu... – Snape foi para cima de Malfoy mas Dumbledore o segurou. Pelo canto dos olhos vi Sirius as gargalhadas.

-Quanto tempo dura o efeito da poção, professor? – Dumbledore perguntou sem nunca perder a calma.

-Se foi só um gole, uma meia hora. Se esse idiota bebeu o frasco inteiro, doze horas.

-Assim que o efeito passar nós conversamos, senhores. Não queremos que se metam em mais confusão falando coisas que deveriam manter em pensamento.

-Só mais uma coisa. – Draco falou e todos se voltaram para ele de novo.

-Meu amigo Harry aqui só se meteu nessa porque eu pedi, ele inclusive era contra essa minha idéia. Mas ele é um amigo de verdade e sabe o que eu estou passando. Ele também se apaixonou por alguém que julga merecer coisa melhor que ele. A diferença foi que ele teve coragem a agiu por seus sentimentos sem a interferência de alguma poção ou coisa assim. E Hermione, ele não queria aceitar a aposta. E há algum tempo ele veio até mim cancelar tudo. Não era uma brincadeira para ele, ele te ama de verdade. E eu apoio totalmente, porque além de você ser muito gostosa, tem sido uma boa influencia para ele. Deveria ficar com ele.

Todo mundo agora estava olhando para Hermione, inclusive eu. Ela estava paralisada, em choque mais uma vez naquele dia. Foi então que a idéia de Malfoy não me pareceu tão ruim assim. Se ela não ia acreditar no Draco sob efeito do soro da verdade, em mim ela teria que acreditar.

Num movimento rápido, puxei o frasco da mão de Malfoy e abri. Coloquei o frasco na boca e estava pronto para dar um gole quando uma mão surgiu do nada, arrancou o frasco de mim e o jogou longe, quebrando o vidro e derramando toda a poção pelo chão. Voltei minha atenção para a pessoa doida o suficiente para fazer isso e me deparei com seus belíssimos olhos castanhos na minha frente.

-Não precisa fazer isso. Eu...Eu acredito em vocês. – ela sussurrou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir. Quase.

-Você me perdoa? – perguntei acreditando pela primeira vez em milagres.

-O que você fez foi muito errado e me magoou bastante. Vai levar algum tempo até que eu te perdoe completamente ou volte a confiar em você.

Esquece os milagres. Essa era Hermione, a teimosa.

-Mas me machuca muito mais ter que ficar longe de você quando eu te amo tanto.

O mundo parou de rodar naquele instante, os segundos estacionaram, o vento parou. Mas meu coração disparou de felicidade e mesmo sem perceber eu estava chorando, a abraçando com toda força e prometendo nunca mais deixá-la.

-Mas isso aqui virou uma novela mexicana barata! Que romantismo nojento, vocês querem por favor deter esses alunos e dar-lhes uma detenção mais que merecida? – Sirius falou do fundo da platéia. Os alunos riram, o maluco do meu padrinho gargalhava e McGonagal voltou a si.

-Mas que exibicionismo! Parem já com isso! Os dois para minha sala já!

Relutantemente larguei Hermione, que apertou minha mão antes de me deixar sair.

-Hey, como você passou pela barreira? – perguntei para ela antes de seguir Minerva.

-Vocês não podem sair dela, não quer dizer que ninguém possa entrar. – ela piscou para mim e voltei a andar com a professora. Adoro o jeito que a mente da minha namorada funciona. Será que ela ainda era minha namorada?

-Muito bem, senhores. Vocês já falaram tudo o que tinham para falar, agora me escutem. O que vocês fizeram essa noite foi muito errado por diversos motivos. Você violaram a segurança da escola, roubaram um professor! Isso é inadmissível nessa escola. Depois, utilizaram material mágico regulado pelo ministério, uma poção poderosa e perigosa que deve ser usada somente em último caso em interrogatórios emergenciais. E usaram para se declarar para uma garota?! Além de tudo foi uma atitude covarde.

-Mas professora...

-Chega, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor já falou mais do que devia por hoje. Estou muito decepcionada com vocês. De tudo o que já aprontaram nessa escola, dessa vez vocês foram longe demais. Deviam pensar antes de agir. Talvez detenção uma vez por semana, até o fim do ano letivo, com Snape os ajude a pensar melhor da próxima vez. Agora fora da minha sala.

Detenção com Snape, todas as semanas até as aulas terminarem? Snape faria desse dia um dia infernal nas nossas vidas. Infelizmente devo admitir, valeu a pena.

Ao sairmos da sala de McGonagal demos de cara com Luna.

-Você foi muito ousado fazendo uma coisa dessas. Acho que é um dos motivos porque eu amo você. – ela falou e beijou Draco. Pensei que eles fossem se largar para eu poder cumprimentar o casal mas quando a coisa começou a ficar quente demais e comecei a ouvir gemidos, desisti e fui embora.

Na frente da sala da sonserina estava Hermione. Ela estava linda, encostada na parede com os braços cruzados me esperando. Parecia uma deusa grega.

-Como foi com McGonagal? – ela perguntou assim que estava próximo dela.

-Detenção com Snape até acabar a escola.

-Vão sofrer nas mãos dele, ele estava realmente furioso.

-Não ligo. A única coisa que me importa agora é saber como nós ficamos. – ela suspirou antes de responder.

-Você realmente me machucou, Harry. No começo eu até esperava algo assim de você mas agora a gente estava tão bem, eu realmente confiava em você. E você estragou tudo. Sabe como é confiar em alguém com a sua vida e descobrir que estava sendo feito de bobo?

-Hermione, eu sei que te machuquei muito. Mas não vai se repetir, eu prometo.

-Vai se repetir, Harry. Faz parte da vida, ninguém é perfeito. E num relacionamento é fatal um magoar o outro em algum momento. É assim desde que o mundo é mundo. E é nessas horas que a gente decide se vale a pena tentar mais uma vez ou se já deu tudo o que tinha que dar.

-E você...Decidiu?

-Decidi. Você ainda vai me machucar muito, assim como eu vou acabar te magoando algumas vezes mas é esse o preço que se paga por amar alguém. Amar é aceitar o outro como ele é, com os seus defeitos. E eu vou ter que aceitar que você era um cafajeste antes da gente ficar juntos. E quero acreditar que você mudou.

-Vou te provar que eu mudei, Hermione. Você me fez uma pessoa melhor, até Draco concordou com isso.

-Parece estranho mas você também mudou alguma coisa em mim, para melhor.

-Isso quer dizer que...Você ainda é minha namorada, certo? – perguntei esperançoso.

-Sim, Harry, eu ainda sou sua namorada. Não te perdoei completamente ainda, é tudo muito recente. Mas você vale a pena.

-Eu realmente sinto muito, Hermione. Posso...Posso te beijar ou você está muito brava para isso.

-Você nunca pediu antes. Mas pode. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Era como beber no pote da vida novamente, sentir seus lábios macios contra os meus, sentir seu gosto na minha língua, o seu corpo encaixado perfeitamente contra o meu. Não podia mais viver sem isso, sem ela.

-Eu tenho que perguntar...Se a gente voltasse no tempo e pudesse fazer tudo de novo... – ela perguntou ainda ofegante por causa do beijo.

-Eu aceitaria a aposta de novo. Malfoy precisou de soro da verdade para admitir seus sentimentos. Eu precisei de uma aposta. Sei que os fins não justificam os meios, mas considerando o grande covarde que eu era...Não começou do jeito certo mas parece que o fim está se acertando.

-Talvez...Talvez se não tivessem apostado a gente nunca teria ficado juntos. Não é fácil para mim, admitir isso mas...Acho que foi melhor assim. – ela falou e me beijou novamente.

Antes eu era um cara babaca, egoísta e covarde que me escondia atrás de um nome. Hermione me fez ver quem realmente era Harry Potter e me fez gostar de ser eu mesmo. Ela é a parte que faltava em mim e posso dizer que agora sou completo. Aprendi com ela o que é realmente importante na vida, o que vale a pena. Em algum momento da vida todos devem aprender...

* * *

Considerações finais:

1. Serei eternamente grata a todos que leram e comentaram. Nada mais justo que um agradecimento em grande estilo, portanto vou agradecer a todos no epílogo.

2. Não me matem ainda, o verdadeiro final da Amy também está no epílogo. E algo me diz que vocês vão gostar.

3. Vou jogar muito baixo agora, mas o epílogo está pronto. O que fazer para que eu poste mais rápido? Deixe reviews. Afinal, vai ser a última oportunidade mesmo.

4. Nada mais justo que uma espiadinha no que vem por aí...

"-E onde está Emily? – Luna perguntou sobre nossa filha mais velha, agora com dois anos."


	20. Epílogo

Senhoras e senhores, o FIM.

* * *

-Harry, você pode por favor apressar sua esposa? Nós vamos chegar atrasados e Blaise nunca vai nos perdoar. – Draco falou todo impaciente.

-Se eu a chamar mais uma vez ela me mata. Espera um pouco que ela não é de demorar.

-Desculpem pela demora, é difícil achar uma calça que feche nessa barriga. – ela disse descendo as escadas, provando que eu estava certo.

-Você está lindíssima, Hermione. –Luna disse, sorrindo ao lado do marido. E era verdade, Hermione estava vestindo uma calça preta não muito apertada e uma bata verde com mangas esvoaçantes. Mal dava para perceber sua barriga de três meses.

-Como estão os meninos? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

-Não sabemos se os dois são meninos. Eric está muito bem, e o outro, ou a outra ainda não sabemos, continua bem escondido. – sim, Hermione estava grávida de gêmeos. Falei que meus espermatozóides eram potentes!

-E onde está Emily? – Luna perguntou sobre nossa filha mais velha, agora com dois anos. É uma garotinha encantadora, com cachos muito escuros e lindos olhos verdes.

-Ela está com meus pais. Não acho que seja conveniente levar crianças pequenas a eventos assim. Mas ela adoraria ver 'tio Blaise' no palco. E onde está o Derick?

-Ele ficou com meu pai, mas vamos buscá-lo depois da peça.

-Olha, o papo ta bom mas a gente vai perder o começo, vamos logo. – Draco apressou e todos saímos de casa e aparatamos na porta do teatro.

Hoje era a estréia da peça 'O homem de mil faces', dirigida por Blaise e interpretada por ele também. Ele conseguiu uma bolsa na melhor escola de teatro bruxa e hoje era um dos nomes mais respeitados na área. Por falar nisso, nós nos formamos há oito anos e estou casado, e muito bem casado com Hermione há três.

-Pensei que não iam aparecer. E eu que não ia na sua casa te buscar Potter, Merlin sabe que já vi coisas por lá o suficiente para não voltar mais. – Sirius reclamou.

-Não é minha culpa se você não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar, ou tocar a campainha. E também não é minha culpa ter a mulher mais gostosa do mundo comigo, na mesma casa. – respondi brincando. Mas era verdade, Sirius era incapaz de bater antes de entrar e por isso já encontrou Hermione e eu nas mais diversas posições comprometedoras, as vezes na escada, outras no sofá, até na cozinha ele já nos pegou. Não é minha culpa se eu tenho vontade de transar com a minha mulher 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana. E eu até me comporto muito bem, trabalho todos os dias no mesmo lugar que ela e nunca um aluno em Hogwarts nos pegou fazendo nada errado. Tirando aquele incidente no banheiro dos monitores, mas enfim...

-Ok, ok...E onde está a minha coisinha gostosa, minha jacarezinha fofuxa? – sim, fomos loucos o suficiente e Sirius é o padrinho de Emily.

-Ficou com meus pais, Sirius. Mas os planos para domingo ainda estão de pé. – Hermione respondeu, lembrando-o que faríamos um belo piquenique naquele dia.

-Silêncio, vai começar! – Luna sussurrou e todos ficamos calados.

A peça era realmente muito boa, tenho que admitir. E Blaise estava ótimo em seu papel, fazia jus a sua fama. Terminei a peça quase sem sentir meu lado direito, Hermione passou o tempo inteiro apoiada em mim, mas não posso reclamar, enganchar meus dedos em seus cachos era meu passatempo favorito.

-Não acredito que vocês vieram! – Blaise nos recebeu no camarim.

-Até parece que a gente não vinha, cabeção! – Draco brincou com ele.

-E aí, o que acharam? Sejam sinceros, não precisam considerar meus sentimentos.

-Bom, você que pediu. Achei uma porcaria, quero meu dinheiro de volta. Nunca vi uma peça tão ruim em toda minha vida. – Draco respondeu muito sério e por um minuto até eu acreditei.

-Foi...Foi tão ruim assim? – Blaise ficou realmente sentido.

-Claro que não, idiota! Estou tirando uma com a sua cara, foi ótimo! Você estava muito bom no papel de Barringhton, e as falas...Sublimes, ácidas e ao mesmo tempo engraçadas...Foi fantástico! – ao que Blaise ficou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Vou até querer um autógrafo! – brincou Hermione.

-Para você, tudo minha querida! – Blaise respondeu beijando os dedos dela.

-Realmente, Blaise, foi maravilhoso. Vou trazer meu pai semana que vem, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar.

-Ótimo, e peça para ele trazer aquela crítica da revista dele, ela é muito boa.

-Peço sim, pode deixar.

-Bom, parabéns Blaise estou muito orgulhoso de você mas tenho um encontro com uma gatinha agora...Se me dão licença. – Sirius saiu mas era óbvio que ele ia encontrar Erika, sua esposa há 4 anos e que agora estava em casa cuidando do seu menino de dois meses, James, de quem eu era padrinho.

-O que vai fazer depois que sair daqui, Blaise? – perguntei.

-Festinha com o elenco, alguém quer ir?

-Não, obrigado. Vou jantar com Hermione só queria saber se queria ir junto.

-Draco e eu vamos pegar Dereck e ir para casa. Meu pai já não agüenta tomar conta dele sozinho por tanto tempo.

-Ok. Então a gente se vê...

Hermione e eu fomos até o restaurante em que tínhamos combinado de encontrar Rony Weasley e sua namorada, Claire Adams e Gina e Neville Longbotom. Sim, eu ia jantar com eles e não era uma coisa rara de acontecer.

Hermione e eu nos esforçamos muito e ela agora se dá muito bem com Blaise e Draco e eu, bom não sou amiguinho mas me comporto muito bem na presença dos Weasleys. Tenho até algumas conversas agradáveis com eles.

-Que bom que chegaram, estava louca para contar uma coisa! – Gina falou toda empolgada enquanto nos sentávamos.

-O que é? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Isso tem que ficar entre nós, pessoal. Só vai ser publicado amanhã aí sim vocês podem comentar com quem quiserem. – Claire nos advertiu. Ela trabalhava para o jornal do ministério e sempre nos passava informações antes de serem publicadas.

-Amy Hulgman foi encontrada desacordada em sua casa depois de passar dias desaparecida. Depois de ser examinada por um medibruxo foi constatado que, após alguns experimentos mal sucedidos com poções e feitiços de origem duvidosa ela perdeu todos os seus poderes mágicos.

-Quer dizer que ela é um tipo de aborto, ela virou trouxa? – Hermione perguntou espantada.

-Sim, exatamente isso. Ninguém sabe como ela conseguiu isso, nunca aconteceu com ninguém antes na história. E ela ainda vai ter que responder a justiça bruxa pelas poções estranhíssimas que fazia em casa. Dizem que ela fazia poções do desejo e poções do amor ilegais, adicionava algum ingrediente estranho e as vendia para meninas menores de idade. Sem falar dos feitiços que ela misturava e fazia coisas bizarras com as pobres meninas. Ela está detida no ministério e só sai de lá depois do julgamento, se não for condenada. – Claire explicou tudo.

-Essa garota sempre foi maluca. Era de se esperar que fizesse algo assim, quando lembro da poção que ela me deu no sétimo ano... – Rony comentou.

-Ela teve o que merecia. – respondi. Amy estava pagando por abusar da magia e das pessoas.

-Mas perder o sangue mágico...Isso é terrível! – Hermione comentou, sempre com pena das pessoas.

-Quem mandou mexer no que não devia, não é mesmo? E aí, o que vamos beber? – Gina, satisfeita com a sua fofoca, mudou de assunto.

Estávamos todos conversando quando senti uma mão na minha perna, perto demais de uma parte que estava quieta no seu canto até então.

-Hermione! – exclamei perto do seu ouvido.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou inocentemente, subindo mais a mão e me segurando sobre as calças.

-Aqui não! – sussurrei mas já estava gostando demais da coisa.

-Ah, aqui não pode mas na mesa de jantar da casa dos meus pais pode? – ela perguntou, abrindo meu zíper. Lembrei daquela cena, ah como foi maravilhoso...Pena que ela não estava de vestido hoje.

-E aí, o que vão pedir de sobremesa? – Claire nos olhava esperando uma resposta.

-Eu vou querer um mousse de limão, e você Harry? – Hermione me perguntou com a maior cara lavada.

-Eu...Eu quero...sorvete de baunilha. – respondi a primeira porcaria que veio na minha cabeça, já que não havia mais muito sangue ali.

-Na verdade eu queria você, coberto com chocolate de sobremesa. – Hermione sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu engasguei. Enquanto isso ela continuava me estimulando com suas mãos mágicas.

-Está tudo bem, Harry? – Nerville perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. Ah, se ele soubesse...

-Está sim, entrou ar pelo buraco errado. – respondi sem graça.

-Podemos ir embora agora? – perguntei esperançoso no ouvido da minha mulher.

-Não, ainda tem a sobremesa.

-Por favor... – supliquei.

-Não. Mas a gente pode comer bem rápido. Aliás, vamos fazer uma aposta. – ela sorriu de lado para mim. Adorava aquele sorriso, sempre acontecia algo muito bom quando ela sorria daquele jeito.

-Qual? – perguntei ansioso.

-Quem terminar a sobremesa por último faz tudo, _tudo mesmo_ que o outro quiser...Lá em casa.

-Fechado. – apertei sua mão que estava desocupada.

Não ligaria nenhum pouco em perder essa aposta. Nossa história juntos começou assim, com uma aposta imbecil da minha parte mas que acabou fazendo mais bem do que mal. Me trouxe a mulher que eu amo e me ensinou a ser uma pessoa melhor. Graças a ela, hoje sou pai de uma menina linda e de dois meninos (apesar de que o gêmeo escondido podia ser uma menina), sou professor de DECAT em Hogwarts, tenho uma mulher linda, gostosa que além e tudo é minha melhor amiga. O que mais eu posso querer?

Terminar essa porcaria de sorvete logo. Mas essa aposta, queridos amigos, já é uma outra história...

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e participaram da história! Sem vcs, não teria passado do primeiro capítulo!

E as melhores leitoras do mundo:

Milla, Liza, Anna, Queen B., Loirah, Juru, Raquel Silva, yin_fa, Lily, Monicke, Helena, miakajja, Giulia, DoidissimaLoka, Karine, kel, may33, Sissy, Dri, J P Malfoy, Glaucia, Thais Machado, Mah Judd Weasley, Dessa, Sther P, JP, marina, 'brenda m, Donna Trash', Gabriela P M, Lady Alanine, Bruna Luiza Black, Valentyna Black.

O prêmio de melhor leitora vai para... DoidissmaLoka, minha primeira review e uma leitora e comentadora fiel e super fofa!

FIM


End file.
